


Magna Draconis Chronicles: The Adventures begin

by sailormuffin



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormuffin/pseuds/sailormuffin
Summary: 3000 years ago, a war between humans and dragons had begun which almost caused the end of the world. A group of individuals of humans and dragons come together to fight this war and bring peace back to the lands.





	1. Chapter 1

Iolene Summers: Chapter One 

I ran through the thick forest as fast as I could even though the soft leaves and moss ground made it difficult to run properly. Bleeding and bruised all over my body it was so hard to carry on but I managed to move forward even though I was in full panic. Looking at my sides I see animals were also running away with me. Birds, rabbits and anything that can run is running away. It was a flood of nature as they are fleeing as they saw what was going to hit us. The blazing heat of the environment started to burn my skin, although no trees were on fire. But I had to have a quick look up as I saw it is coming closer to the planet. A meteor so huge anyone could mistake it as a moon... and it is going to collide with our world. It seemed like running away from this is futile, exhausted, injured and alone I decided to lay down and watch the meteor come closer and closer.  
The rumbling of the meteors force started to shake the earth with parts of the meteor started to land on the planet's surface. This place once beautiful and peaceful in seconds becomes a fiery ash field. I looked around as animals got hit and ran around on fire still hoping for an escape. The fire did not look like normal fire... It was golden flame. Beautiful but unnatural I never have seen anything like it. My fear became numb as the meteor collided into the world, a gold light shined then everything became black and silent.

My eyes opened immediately as I woke up drenched in sweat. Then I realized it was a nightmare... Another one thank goodness. These dreams and nightmares are a rare occurrence but it feels so real as if I was there. I sat up and I stroked my long blonde hair and it looked like I was swimming in a lake and even though I was asleep I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm my heart and nerves.

However, I immediately shake the thought of my nightmare as I noticed something underneath my sheets. It was not just sweat that dripped into my bed there was also blood. I jumped out of bed in complete fear as if I found a mouse in there trying my hardest not to scream.  
Tears welled up in my eyes, as I have dreaded this day for so long. Today is the day I become a woman. I repeatedly took slow and deeps breaths and tried my hardest not to cry. The priesthood has always wondered if the day will ever come as they one day want me married to bear children. At the age of fifteen, I am a very late bloomer, I counted myself luckier for that, as I know some girls get it at the age of eleven.

Throughout my childhood, the priesthood had always told me that I must breed and that it is essential for the future of the world. As I am the last ancient and last heir to the gold draconium royal family so this gives them an easy excuse to breed me like a prized cow. The other girls in the priesthood are lucky as they have no such pressure on them. I felt immensely jealous of them as they can have their freedoms... Going out to the markets, go fishing, late nights at the festival balls and go out to have fun with friends in general. I always fought and argued for my freedoms so to try and relieve myself of this fancy prison I read a lot. My room even felt like a prison cell a small single bed, small drawer, a small chair in the corner and bucket to relieve myself in. The only fancier things I appreciated was my bookcase full of books about the world along with fictional stories, royal dresses even though I do not have any events to wear them to and bed sheets which was given to me as birthday gifts from my family... Which I now unintentionally ruined.

Their obvious excuse was that they are trying to protect me... Oh, how I loathed that excuse. Akvor the Priesthood leader just loved me being under his thumb and loved to control others. In fact, that is what I fear the most is that he would be the one to propose the marriage for me to marry him or he will choose my suiter.

Even though I am related to the royal family I feel like I am the property of the priesthood. Akvor was voted in to lead by the other priests when the previous leader Uji passed away, people adored Uji. But with Akvor not so much except the priesthood council as they believe his stricter rules are closer to the ancient ways. Akvor works as the primary advisor to King Marlowe and they do not even like each other. Even as a King, Marlowe has no decisions over the priesthood and even though the priests serve and advise the king. The priests are immensely powerful with draconium energy powers and ancient knowledge. Turning against the priesthood will only get the king into huge political problems as the priests are well liked by the people and in a way can be negotiators for upcoming wars.

Though through all of this King Marlowe once snuck me away on a trip to Waters Gate which is a small city borderline of the Orange Draconium Empire. This trip changed my life and Akvor did not like that one bit... Because of this fresh perspective of life, I stood up for myself and with the insistence of my grandfather and the king the priests allowed me to learn to be a nurse at the Aquarius City Hospital with strict supervision for two days a week.

Suddenly I heard the knock at the door, I realized I have been standing there for so long staring at this patch of blood. Realizing that blood is also trickling down my legs. "My lady!" a croaky female voice called and continued knocking on the door. I looked at the patch and started to fret, I hoped I had something sharp to cut out this patch of blood but I quickly realized it was pointless. My nightgown also had a blood patch it was unavoidable. I closed my eyes as I turned and then unlocked my door.

"Come in," I said in a shaky tone.

My handmaid Eleya came in and it did not take long to see what transpired. She also took a long breath and sighed. She knew what I was going to go through next and she held my hand as a sign of that she will support me. She is a small elderly lady I met at the hospital who was a homeless refugee. She is deaf in one ear, almost blind in her right eye, has blue hair which is greying, large ears and olive skin which is covered in scratches and scars. She also had moments of flashbacks where her mind would go back to the moment that the Black Draconium Empire took her homeland. She becomes angry and incomprehensible and it happens at random. Which is why Akvor calls her the crazy mouse, in which describing a keeper as a mouse is an offensive term as they are often slurred as rodents and looked down upon by other humans and dragons.  
Her whole family was murdered and everyone else she knew was enslaved. For you see she was known to be a keeper the small people from the city of Suravi in the small country North West of the continent of Draconis in our world. They were called keepers for the fact they were known to keep anything. If it was rubbish they would keep it and try to make some use of it. Eleya was no different she despises waste and yells at anyone who throws out something useful. She may seem off-putting but she is the kindest lady when people manage to see through her rough exterior and random outbursts. She was homeless and lost so I demanded to Akvor that she become my handmaiden as I was allowed to have one on the behest of my family. They teach me to be a princess but Akvor tries his hardest not to give me any privileges of one even with my family's interference.

"What do I do?" I looked down at Eleya and she looks up at me. She just gave me the simple answer of telling Akvo. She was right I can only hide it for so long especially in the past few years where he asks and checks my clothes on the daily basis. Tears started to fall from my cheeks as I hated this prospect, he would want to see the proof that I bled. So Eleya and I went down the hall to the bathroom where she heated a nice warm bath for me. I needed to freshen up even though having a bath at this time can get messy either way. Scrubbing all of the sweat from last night away it felt relaxing and I sorely needed it.

When finished I put on the traditional priesthood outfit. It is white with gold trimmings which is different from the rest who wear light blue with ocean patterns. Each priesthood is different in other nations. Aquarius City is the National City of the Light blue Draconium Empire of which our powers is based on which is closely associated with water. My outfit is based on the Gold Draconium Empire which should be my home but it cannot be. I put on my shirt, pants and boots. Then on top of my shirt, I tie on the special armour plating. After dressing myself Eleya complimented me as usual that I looked beautiful and we walked down the small cave-like hallway to the large temple main hall.

It was massive the whole temple is underground and under the sea. The only lighting in this temple is from the large draconium pillars that light up light blue when people or dragons are in its presence. Draconium is metal that is present everywhere in the world even in the bones of humans and dragons.  
The only entrance of the temple is a cave located just in the outskirts of the city's mainland. There are two parts of the city. One part of the city is on the mainland and dividing the other part is a large river that takes a half day sail to reach to a large island. The island is where the majority of the fishing trades and navy is located. There are palaces on both parts of the city so the royal family can live in which area they like.

Walking through the temple everyone is starting to come out doing their usual duties. The dragon priests have started to gather inside the meeting chamber. This made me even more nervous as not only would I have heard from Akvor but the rest of the council as well.

A dragon walked past me and he turned around and nodded a hello to me and I softly said hello back. His name is Fiskeri who is also a young dragon priest apprentice. A dragon who had fish like tendencies he had fins on the back of his legs and chin. With a tail that is an actual large fin. His light blue colouring makes him blend well into the ocean and while he swims he is such a graceful creature. He is very kind and sweet but is yet to choose a human partner. He quickly runs off as it looks like he is late for a lesson.

"Iolene Summers!"

I turned around I can immediately tell who's horrible raspy voice that is anywhere. It is Akvor in his full-on priest armour glory. His helmet being large and magnificent details on his priest garments. The shell and ocean details are unmistakably beautiful and I have to give congratulations to the designer who made it as I bet Akvor will favour them greatly for their well-deserved hard work. I nodded and curtsy gently while softly saying "Hello Akvor" and as I look up he did not like that I just called him "Akvor". I did not even have to see his face since it is covered with the helmet I could tell automatically. I should have called him Lord Priest Akvor, but I really did not want too.

We stood in silence for a minute or two until he finally came out with the question I always dreaded that was going to ask.

"Has she bled yet?" he said demandingly. Eleya nodded yes to him and for once I see the man smile. He looked at me up and down and then he immediately asked for the proof. We all ended up back in my small room and he saw the blood on my bed. His smile got even bigger he was so excited about this. The more he felt excited the more I felt terrified.

He demanded Eleya to clean up the mess as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the main meeting chamber where dragons and humans congregated for their first-morning meeting. It looked like a small battle arena where the priests have special seating arrangements. The dragons are at the further back due to their sizes and the humans are at the front. With a large intricate throne made of pure light blue draconium placed in the middle facing the entrance it even has a special staff holder. They look like they are about to watch a gladiator battle unfold. I could only hear a glimpse of their discussions but they are talking about the serious matter of the dragon separatists. I believe that issue is a little bit more important than me gaining my womanhood.

He dragged me into the middle of the chamber and lets me go so he can sit on the beautiful throne placed on top. Everyone was looking at down me, dozens of eyes judging me. I felt like a traitor being sentenced as this is usually how they do it. I wanted to run away but I see the gigantic rock door closed behind me. The room fell silent.

Akvor Then tapped his staff three times to gain everyone's attention, and with his raspy voice, he announced my name and that I have finally become a woman. Then the discussions really began. High Priestess Marianas immediately stood up and shouted at the fact that this should be a private matter and should not be treated as a spectacle. I have always liked her, she and I get along very well as she was also my teacher for political matters and public speaking. She was so close to winning the vote of becoming Lord Priest, my god I wish she'd won... Things would have been different. But I believe Akvor won because he had the money edge as much as he and his friends on the council denied.

The dragons sitting up top were not thinking much of this. Just looking at their faces they look annoyed after all Akvor distracted them from a very important discussion earlier about the dragon separatists. They may growl and roar with some even speak human tongue but it is very obvious that this subject matter is not as important to them as humans.

"It is time to for her to find a suiter!" One of the priests said as many have started shout out potential suiter's names from around the world. But they had to be careful of which suiter they choose or hopefully I can choose... As the world is in disarray choosing anyone from Black, Green, Orange, Light Green and possibly even purple can end in my death and that will be the end of that. With my golden eyes and gold energy, it can be an obvious trait to the enemy. Even if I birth a child, the child will also have the gold eyes and energy. It was only fifteen years ago when the gold empire officially fell, Dragon City the home of gold immediately was being occupied by the Black Draconium Empire. As much my great uncle wants to destroy and avenge our families, they are too powerful of a nation to go against them on his own, at least we are powerful enough nation not to be taken over by them. He has tried gaining allies but each has their own problems or they do not want to be a part of it.

Akvor tapped his staff again to silence everyone in the room. Marianas came down my level to be with me. She saw me in complete distress and dread as I still hold back tears. She held my hand and then gave me a gentle hug following with a kiss on the cheek. Akvor then announced that I should marry him. I felt so sick...I would rather be re-living through the meteor nightmare or wish it was actually real... Anything to stop this.

"NO! I would rather die than marry you! You horrible pig!" I shouted out. I'm usually very softly spoken however becoming that man's wife just repulsed me so my manners here do not exist. The man is fifty-five years old and has treated me horribly for so long. Marianas shouted along with me as she is also against this. Lucky for me so do some of the other priests and especially the dragons as they roared in anger and in unison.

Marianas then grabbed me by the shoulders and demanded that the guards open the large door. We both had enough of this while walking out another young priest followed our footsteps. We all quickly headed into Marianas's room.

"There we go sweetheart" As she gets me a clean rag so I can clear my tears since I can no longer contain them. She then massages my back as she tries to comfort me. To try and distract myself I look around Marianas's room it is large and beautiful. Soft King size bed, elaborate detailed large wardrobe, large bookshelves full of books everything is so light blue. So many books but yet we still raid the library to no end as we love to read together. Marianas even sometimes lets me sneak in here to sleep or read in peace.

"Well, that was something... Interesting first morning as an official priest" As I heard the young man's voice. "To think we were discussing the dragon separatists uprisings from the north. To suddenly talk about your flowering". He looks at me with his slanted smile it is so easy to tell who it is underneath the priest helmet. I said hello to Clifford and tried to smile back. Clifford has just been appointed as a new priest by Marianas he is a funny man who has excellent fishing skills. He has been training for ten years for this moment and his family who owns a small fishery could not be happier. His garments are certainly not as detailed as the high priests so people can easily tell that he is the new man.

"What do I do now Marianas?" I looked next to her. She took a long deep breath and sighed. "I wish for you to have all the freedom in the world, my dear. But I do not know how to give it to you without endangering you or the rest of the empire".


	2. Beau: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaucephalis is the younger son of the leader of Dragon Separatist who lives in the dark wilds of the Black Draconium Empire. While at rest he contemplates his next move...

It was pouring down with rain so much it was blinding there was nothing much we could do. My small herd has been stuck in this cave for a day now and of course, many of the dragons did not spare much food. But I could not fully blame them as a hungry dragon usually means being weak. A weak dragon who can barely walk or pick a fight is usually a death sentence...

I stood at the entrance of the cave just watching the rain outside listening to thunder and seeing the lightning in all its splendour. The cave is located on the bottom of an open river bank on a Cliffside, however, it is a perfect place to be ambushed by enemies but we still deemed it safe, the weather certainly saw to that. This is definitely a nice break from the ongoing fighting between us and the humans. Before the rains started we raided a travelling caravan I did not know where they were going or where they came from but we immediately stopped them in their tracks.

"Humans are all the same and they all must die" My father's lessons repeated in my head. So with that, all the humans were killed. Man, woman or child... It did not matter to us. Although it did matter to me a little about the children, my brother easily saw to that. We try to convince the newly freed dragons to join us in our revolution against the apes. Only three out the seven joined us and then a few tried to attack us, it was unfortunate to kill them even though we saved them from their oppressed fate. We let those who did not fight back and did not want to be part of our herd to be released. Though we should have taken them to my father so he could reason with them.

My father is the leader of the dragon separatists located east of the Black Draconium Empire. Well, known asshole but he knows how to rally the dragons against the oppressive rulers of the humans. It is extremely dangerous being in the Black Draconium Empire's territories as they are well known for taking anyone and making them slaves. Even worse knowing that one of our Separatist leaders Vipstranius, one of the league of eight members has been working for a human during our revolution the whole time. He left our cause to follow his "fathers" orders and captured or killed most our separatist leaders and followers in the rest of the country. We were very lucky to have escaped, but that never diminished our need for revenge. However, the war didn't become a dragon revolution anymore... The war became the Black Draconium Empires attempt to take over the world. That was fifteen years ago and we have been trying to rebuild since then. Even better than the Black Draconium Empire has gone quiet in the past few years which is how we branched out more... After all, wars are expensive or they could be planning something big.

How they even try to control us is disturbing, they do it with Black Draconium gear that the master puts on our heads. Which takes your free will away and whatever your new master says for you to do, you do it. Which is, of course, no surprise that a human invented it. Anything humans do is always control related even though they can't even understand us... We roar, growl and we enslaved ourselves for them. But yet with our accomplishments, they still think we are the stupid ones... We are naturally more powerful than they are and so now they are afraid of us... And they should be, they deserve everything after what they did to my kind.

I stopped my train of thought when I heard steps coming towards me. I turn around to see that it's my older brother Ironclad the leader of this herd.

He stood next to me and looked at the pouring rain. He looks disappointed, he really wished we were up and moving by now. We look so similar we both have large heads with long chins with a fin under it, black scales with dark purple patterns on us. We are black Draconium dragons and we are one of the more powerful dragon races in the world. Higher stamina, "smarter" and have more powerful draconium attacks. My brother, however, is more powerful than I am and he proved it last year during the leadership fights to see who can lead the smaller separate herds. He injured me in which I still have deep scars on my back where he bit and scratched me with his front claws. It was reckless for me to challenge him as he is double my size. We were born from the same nest but I was born very late and just before my sister who is even smaller than I am. Out of our nest of five, three survived. My mother and father tried to have more pups but they did not survive long after hatching because diseases were rampant in our herd and since then the eggs mother laid were empty shells... Even as an attempt to breed my father had a secret of trying to mate with other females against their will. He was unsuccessful in which this must be kept a secret to avoid the question of his fertility and putting his leadership into question.

After a while, my brother and I just stood silently as there wasn't a lot to discuss. We love each other but I have always wanted to prove myself that I can be just as good or be even greater than him. He is clearly fathers favourite as he always gives him the larger amount of food that is found or killed. As dragons, we have our pecking order of feeding. Father goes first, Ironclad second, me and then my mother and sister. I try to share with mother and sister as much as I can with the meat but since they are delegated to stay at the mating grounds like most females, they can just eat the weeds beneath the trees that continuously grow. Energy to them shouldn't be as important to them as they do not need to travel like us males do.

"We need to get back to the main herd..." As Ironclad breaks the silence between us. He then looks at me and chuffing for my attention as it seems I didn't reply to him fast enough. I look back at him and still see that it is raining. "Why do we have to go back so quickly?" I replied back. I was genuinely surprised that he tells us to go back... We have only been gone for a week and we only found ten dragon recruits. There is no way we are building an army at this rate.

"Because father told us too..." He snarled back. I just gave him an annoyed look because I hate that answer so much. He always tells Ironclad things but never me... I usually find out by accident of what the plan is. I just want to be important as my brother... Even just letting Ironclad tell me what is happening can give me some sort of satisfaction. As I looked at Ironclads forehead I saw his bonemark glowing again. Our father can communicate to Ironclad through this magical eye-shaped mark on his forehead as he has one too. I sadly do not have one as I don't know how to obtain one. Only my father and brother in our family has one and some of the dragons we rescued had one as well. It is not a common commodity that I have seen and I have always wanted one. As the holder of these marks have more powerful draconium attacks and have special powers such as telepathic communication.

I groan as I still looked at my brother knowing that he is listening to our father. The bonemark stops glowing eventually and he looks at me smiling he turns and runs back into the cave. As he turns back into the cave I notice that the rains are starting to stop and sun rays can be seen peering through the clouds. I turn around and see my brother and the rest of the herd start to race out of the cave. I quickly ran out first as they are heading out in full speed or they will just run me over, now there is at least thirty of us now just standing outside of the cave. Ironclad jumps onto a rock beside the cliff that gives him height so he can see everyone below him. He roars as he demands to get everyone's attention and they do. He roars again just to show off his dominance, I can just tell that he loves doing it...

He then roared to everyone that we are going back home to the mating grounds and the dragons that surrounded me are now scratching the floor with their claws in support. I do the same and roar in return in unison with the rest.

It's time to go back home...


	3. Aaron: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron a young slave from the Orange Draconium Empire gets into trouble by trying to spare a life.

The stifling heat never seems to end.... Even worse when I wear black and orange armor which covers my entire body that tends to absorb the heat. Whoever made this armor set should get their asses kicked. But there is still that conflicting part in my head where it is nice to actually wear clothes and shoes that are not just dirty, tattered rags. The stink of lower slaves end still wreaks in my nose and try my hardest to pretend I'm smelling fancy nobles' perfumes than the stench of death and decay.

One of the orange dragons with their draconium energy mag powers dragged me and then slammed me into a chair made of stone. They dragged me into a private torture chamber located underneath the largest golden pyramid in the world. I can hear the screams of both humans and dragons suffering through the thick stone walls. It never fails to send a chill down my spine...

The slam blew the air out of me and I grunted in pain. The three other dragons arrived and pinned me on the chair with their mag powers, there would have been at least four of them. These dragons have visible large brains that take up most of the head as they are very creepy looking creatures. They walk on two legs with orange scales with a blue underbelly. They keep their personal human slaves sitting on their saddles that are magnetized to the back of their heads. By looking at them they were really afraid of losing me... Can't have one of your favourite money makers running away now... There is one thing the Orange Empire loves just as much as its slaves and its gold.

A human wearing orange mind control gear that covered his entire face was carrying a small black mask. It was so hard to try and take him seriously since it looked like an octopus decided to make a home on his head. But what they are going to do me is serious... I am a trained Iqhosha soldier who has passed all the trials except for being overly obedient and kill an innocent child on command. The child is a thief the dragon proclaimed... He was just a scrawny little boy that looks like the age of five. He is definetly a slave from this country with his mannerisms and can speak rough Prisshek. He is begging and crying for his life to spare him and crying out for his brother name "Hedvar". What a brave soldier I am killing a helpless little boy... And knowing these dragons they would not find Hadvar and tell him where his brother is. I raised my curved sword up looking like I was going to deal a killing blow to him. However, instead of hitting him, in a moment's notice, I attacked the orange dragons that surrounded the boy. I jumped around, dodging all of their mag attacks and managed to kick the four dragons on the head knocking them unconscious. The Iqosha training and experimenting has given me strengths and speeds that normal humans do not possess. It was through immense cruelty and pain that I was given these "Gifts" and these moments of torment haunt me every night in my sleep.

I managed to distract them all as the boy managed to escape into a hole into the sewers which leads to exits around the city. But breathing a sigh of relief I noticed I was surrounded. I had no choice but to surrender, so I dropped my weapon and placed my hands over my head while kneeling. My dragon master Isil looked down at me on the balcony overseeing the arena and was not impressed by my display of refusal in front of the customer. Who was surprisingly a human member from the Turquoise Empire and claimed to be from the capital city of Mille Voix... Another well-known slave state. Even though the Orange Empire does not like to talk to humans as equals they still trade with other Empires for different services, after all, they love they love their gold. The customer was wearing an outfit that made him look like a light blue pompous clown he is not easy to miss. Wearing a dark blue mask that covers his eyes as if he is going to a fancy party and has long straight pink hair. Also hard to miss all of his guards who also wear turquoise armor with large feathers on top, hard to see details of them from a distance. But the customer just smiles at me with a unique slanted smile tainted with his blue lipstick.

Master Isil trained me to be a very expensive slave for hire. Iqosha soldiers can be used for anything, guards, designated breeders, mercenaries, assassins... It really depends what the buyer wants me to do. Most of the Iqosha soldiers are in the king's guard and we are trained to work for him. However, Master Isil likes to keep some for himself and likes to use us for hire. After all, it is Master Isil who funds our torture and creation... Not the Emperor.

The dragons that surrounded me began to laugh at me...Even the slaves on their mind control even try to laugh so it seems they are trying to translate it. As the dragons took me away to the underground I shouted at all of them to go fuck themselves!

I was bought for one small bronze in the slavers market at age twelve after my own father sold me from Waters Gate. According to Master Isil I was the best deal he's ever had until I opened my mouth. They have certainly scarred me mentally throughout the years that I suffer from nightmares when I sleep. Some of my actions during training, I will forever regret till the day I die. But I try my best to make the best of my situation. Think of my happier days... Just think of happier days...There might not have been many in my life, but they exist. The days she was with me... I can only dream of seeing her again.

"Thizzar ita nouthinn IKe e slavar whee doza on deezer rer tore".

There is nothing like a slave who does not do what they are told, my mind translated. I stopped thinking of her and realise I was back in the torture chamber being held against my will. I looked up to see Master Isil towering in front of me with his personal human slave on his saddle. With such powers of the mind control gear, the human is mentally connected to the dragon. The slave under control is on his saddle and speaks human tongue for the dragon so I can perfectly understand what Master Isil is saying.

"Kres Mastaar?" I quickly replied and swallowed. A simple yes master should suffice, I have to be very careful of what I say to him. I already said and did "horrible" things before I got dragged down here. After all, it is why I am here...I know how to speak the prophet language, the tongue of Prisshek I know Master Isil likes it when we use the native tongue and not Draconis tongue. I admit I am feeling terrified... My heart is beating so fast. There are so many things Master Isil can do to me. Maybe bash me up till I'm black and blue, leave me in a cage above their molten lava pits for a few days and hope the chain on the cage doesn't break, whip me many more times, hang me on a cross for all other human slaves to see, so many things that they do to make us realize we have miserable lives.

"Ki raala Ike yoush... Brut yoush raala desheeraakosh meh toz... Fi yoush wah anathoa slavar Ki woullaa kisha hung parta hava teem dishraka att Slavar brash!"

I really like you... But you really disappointed me today... If you were any other slave I would have had them hung and have them displayed at slavers bay! My heart started to ease a little once I heard what he said. Master Isil's human slave tried to emote of how Master Isil was really acting. But it looked difficult because when they are mind controlled they have no emotion, it has been taken away from them. The dragon is growling the words and the human just translates a few seconds later. Master Isil didn't need human words to describe how annoyed he was, all I had to do was to look at his piercing yellow eyes and facial expressions.

"Ki vil iver yoush anthrata kanta slavar 142"

I will give you another chance slave 142 and my heartfelt at even more ease. Master Isil eventually took a long breath in and out. After a while, he even smiled... I didn't know what to say... Another chance? Its a rare commodity for a slave. Can't stand hearing my slave numbers though no matter how many times I've heard it, my name is Aaron... I don't have a last name due to my enslaved bastard status, but I am Aaron and always will be... As my mother once told me to try and never lose myself even through my suffering.

But Master Isil must care for me in the tiniest little way if this is the case to give me another chance. Or maybe it's because of the money and he does not want to waste an expensive product... The four dragons who magged me onto the seat let me go and I just collapse onto the stone chair. It was a relief since the draconium mag pressure is getting to my chest making it harder to breathe, as I straightened myself on the chair. I smiled a little, nodded and thanked him with as much courtesy as I can. After all it could be much worse, however that mask the human slave is holding still gives me a moment of anxiety. It doesn't look like mind control gear that's for sure.

Master Isil nodded and the human walked closer towards me with the mask. I looked at the slave cautiously as he walked closer. The mask was small, but it looked like it was made out of metal material and is pure black. It has a vent so you can breathe from the nose and mouth. It suited the rest of my armour... Then I had a close look of it as the slave with it stood in front of me. The inside of the mask had sharp metal barbs that look like it's going to pierce gums. I immediately went into a panic the four dragons who sat there waiting, magged me still against the stone chair. No matter how are I wriggled I couldn't escape from it. A few other slaves came in to pin my arms and legs. One then opened my mouth and the mask carrier then placed the mask onto my mouth.

Placing the sharp barbed mouth guard into my mouth brings to tears into my eyes as I try my hardest to fight back. The pain was excruciating and I taste all of the blood in my mouth. I couldn't help but swallow the blood and pain one of the slaves pushed my lower jaw up. It felt like they were sewing my jaw together in place. To hold the mouth guard in place. Around my head, there is a round metal bar and one of the slaves started to rotate a clock mechanism on the left and right side of the mask. They are tightening the mask around my face, even worse when I noticed the mechanisms has a small key as they tightened. This is a way to prevent me from taking the mask off myself. I then realized I was crying at this point as the pain was unimaginable. I have been whipped, beaten and burned but this is something else.

Before I knew it the slaves were finished... Blood was pouring down my neck from behind my mask. All I tasted was blood... I tried to speak but it was entirely pointless I couldn't move my mouth. After a while, though I noticed I can open my mouth a little but this causes the bars to move and it is excruciating. I had to keep swallowing to prevent myself choking on blood.

Master Isil smiled and looked at me. I was in complete tears but I managed to give him a cold stare. He quickly told me I have a special hole in the mask to eat but I can only eat mush... So I am now stuck on a liquid diet. He also lovingly mentioned that eating will always be excruciating for me and the taste of blood will always be there, I sighed knowing that my life has only just gotten worse... I have pretty much become mute... My voice has been taken all because I tried to spare a little boy's life and tried to stand up for myself. I have no idea if it is temporary or I have this for the rest of my life, Master Isil never mentioned it. 

After a while, they took me out of the torture dungeons and we walked home back to Master Isil's Mansion by the Slavers bay. All the dragons in Master Isils group are roaring at each other and laughing it looks like they're having a good conversation with each other. I do not have a rider so I walk next to them, but keeping pace with them is easy. The idea of running away did cross my mind however if I did run away how could I escape the city without people noticing me. Humans need special clearance with their masters to leave. The city is surrounded by walls that are two hundred feet high. 

We are almost at Master Isil's mansion it is a magnificent place located near the golden pyramid. It has a huge garden that human slave gardeners are tending to at this moment. Most of the plants have been exported from the rest of the world. It is also the greenest part in the city as everywhere else is palms and desert. It is another way to show Master Isil's wealth as you have to walk through the garden to the entrance of Master Isil's mansion. However, we just walk past over to the large arena located next to the garden. The Iqosha slaves live underground of the arena which has small, dark and barren cells. It is not a place to call home sweet home...

While walking Master Isil deliberately pointed with his tail for me to look up as we walked to the entrance of the arena where the slaves are kept. That was when I saw it... The boy I tried to save hung up on a cross dead in the excruciating heat.


	4. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Four

Lexiana's Story has entirely changed from what it once was. I realized that her being wealthy is not as interesting or as motivational. So I changed her backstory.

Five years ago I remember like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful sunny day in Vulkania the people are out and about doing their shopping or whatever business they need to do. But many people are celebrating because today is the day for the peace treaty to be signed between the Red Draconium Empire and the Green Draconium Empire. The two nations who have always fought each other for the superiority of land and power. My land is the Red Draconium Empire and we were the ones to put our hands out for peace. But over hearing some people and even dragons some do not sound so confident. Many proclaim that our Empress should be there, but she could not attend due to her being heavy with child. The peace treaty was being hosted at Mille Voix the Turquoises capital City. A place where both nations can go without fearing the other.

I realized I was distracted and quickly started to head to Lord Pohzars mansion to apply for a job as a handmaiden. I have just turned fifteen years old and my mother says it is time for me to get a job to help sustain the family. I hoped to work in the dragon racing stables but the uprising and delicate nature of human and dragon relations here stopped the sport. My older sister Plamya is a trained handmaiden and works for Princess Regina the eldest daughter of Empress Vatra. Plamya asked the royal advisors but unfortunately, they did not need any more handmaidens or they desired people with actual experience.

But fortunately, they did mention a few nobles who are looking for help. So my sister wrote a small list so I can visit them to ask if they will take me. We are lucky to receive an education since our mother is a teacher. Across the city near the ocean is Lord Pohzars mansion. Lord Pohzar owns the larger dragon fruit, lemons, bananas and pineapple plantations across the nation. Obscenely wealthy and are known to be close and good friends to the royal family.

I started to rush through the city, the mansion is so far away from my home. We live in an area called Volcanic Run. It is the middle-class part of the city and is known not to be safest naturally considering that it is the closest area to the volcano. The large wall edge surrounding my home section is made out of volcanic rock and the wall sits at two hundred feet high. It has been there for thousands of years and was built to protect us from the lava that sometimes seeps from the volcano. The volcano is very much alive but it has never erupted as our ancestors have lived here for thousands of years and there is no record of such an event.

Through the twists and turns of the busy streets, I finally approached the Pohzar mansion. It was built out of volcanic rock with carvings with fire signatures and as you get closer it looks like the carvings look like they contain flowing lava. I see the guards walking up to me they wear bright red armour made out of iron and red draconium. The armour plating is bright red and under armour is maroon coloured. It looked amazing as it had immense fire details all over it. The queens' guard has similar armour sets but they are so much more elaborate.

They immediately asked me in a defensive tone as to why I am here. I explained my reasoning and I gave them a piece of paper that my sister had written with the advisors. They looked at each other and then looked at me. They agreed to take me in.

Being inside the mansion was something else the volcanic rocks look like it has been polished like it was marble. It shined when the sun hit it and when I walked past the massive pillars they glowed red like the ones outside. I followed close behind the guards and I see a small feeble man walk out of a study that looks like a throne room. The guards stopped and looked up. The little man walked with a limp and he had a cane to balance. He slowly headed towards me and I smiled with a nod.

"We have someone here to see if you have a position as handmaiden". One of the guards said. He had such a commanding voice it was hard not to be turned on by it. "Hello," I said sheepishly I was so nervous I almost couldn't contain it. I held my bag tightly as I grinned. It was very awkward since I also just interrupted the guard.

"Hello" he replied back with stern confidence. "A handmaiden, eh?" He looks up at me and grinned. I admit it was hard to look at his face considering his hair is bright red and orange and shaped like a flame. "Um…Yes, my sister and the royal advisors said you were looking for help." I replied trying my hardest to look confident. This is very clearly my first interview for a job. But my family is depending on it. He looks at me up and down and even walks around me. I had no idea why he would walk around me but I did not like the feeling that I had at the time. Now I realise he was probably just an old pervert. He was just silent as he was thinking as he was stroking his fiery red beard.

"Sadly you seem like a nice girl but I have no more need of handmaidens as my daughters already have new trained appointed ones." He looks at me and then frowns. "I am sorry girl but I have no need for you here."

I frowned as the guards turned around to escort me out of the building. "Will you please give me a chance my lord?" I screamed out. He then quickly turned around and told me no and not to push anymore. I realized I pushed my limits so I turned around and walked with the guards to exit the place.

I exited the property and started to walk through the city. It is now late afternoon as the heat and humidity is now at its peak. Good thing I wore my light orange and yellow dress which helps with the heat. I slowed down my pace deliberately as I didn't want to reveal to my family that I failed to get the job. I know there will be others but it still it is no fun to tell them of my failures.

I finally reached home when the sun looks like its beginning to set and I knocked on my front door. My mother answered and tried greeted me happily. However, when she saw my face she toned down her happiness trying to hide her disappointment. She knew I was unsuccessful. She lets me inside and I talked about my day and meeting Lord Pohzar. She sighed and looked at me as she is not sure of what to do.

"Hows daddy?" I asked. Mum looked at me and sighed again. He has been bedridden for the past few months after an accident in the mines. Since then mum has been a bit distant from me and my sisters. Sometimes talking to her it seems she's not even there or she is just not listening to us.

"He is slowly getting better… He will never be able to work in the mines again". Those words she said made my heart sink. But it made me feel a bit relieved because working in the Red Draconium mines is incredibly dangerous. All it took was a spark of unbalanced raw energy and fire to cause an explosion that killed ten dragons, seven people and injured many others including dad. We use the draconium to make gear, gadgets and weapons but before then it has to go through a process of stabilization before use and rarely it's unsuccessful. After all, we are playing with fire and terrible things can happen…

"LEXI!" As I hear a shout bursting inside the house. It is my little sister Jamil. She runs to me with open arms and I pick her up spinning her around and she laughs with complete joy. Jamil is the joy of our family at the age of ten years old she is very bright and dreams to be a teacher like mum. She always tries to cheer everyone up even through tough times.

My mother is an amazing teacher but she was the only one able to take care of father after the accident. I tried but I do not have great healing hands or have knowledge of applying medicine and bandages. I accidentally hurt him at one point and caused inflammation on the burns on his left arm. He was at the hospital for a while but they said he could go home and we can afford only so many home doctor visits. So it is time for me to work and my mother stay at home for dad and Jamil. I miss Plamya but the perks of being a handmaiden they live at the place they work for. So my sister lives in the palace. She sends us money in support in which we are very grateful for. But I do sorely miss the times that we are together when we used to play cards and be a family.

Once mum and Jamil started to cook dinner I walked into my father's room. We had a one level house made out of volcanic bricks so at least we didn't have to haul him up and down stairs. He was lying in bed covered with bandages and his right leg was lifted in the air by pillows because it was broken. He was burned everywhere and his skin needed to be constantly oiled. I sat next to him on his bed and held his hand, I said hello to him and discussed my day. I tried my hardest not to cry, it was so difficult seeing him like this. I know he is conscious because he opens his eyes and groans as if he is trying to reply. I oiled some parts of his body and headed to the kitchen when mum said dinner is ready.

Delicious tomato cold soup and bread which does wonders for a warm night. I ate all of my fill and thanked my sister and mother for the great meal. Afterwards mum took the soup to dad so he could have dinner. I helped Jamil clean up and put all the dishes away.

Once we were finished mum, Jamil and I sat and played cards for a little while. It was fun, it really felt a bit like old times when we were all together as a family. However, our enjoyment was short lived when the town crier rang his bell announced news, which we hoped would never happen.

Our Emperor has been murdered…

Everyone ran outside their homes and ran to the crier. Mum, Jamil and I ran out as quick as we could as everyone else. Dragons also huddled to see what was going on. The crier suddenly had a massive crowd in front him shouting at him in fear and hysteria. He had no choice but ask his dragon to mag him onto the houses nearby roof and waved his hands to signal to silence everyone.

"ALL THOSE WHO HEAR ME! TONIGHT IS A SAD NIGHT! FOR OUR EMPEROR CONSORT DAXIAN PAVUS HAS BEEN MURDERED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE GREEN EMPIRES LEADER ARMAN KAISER! THE SO-CALLED PEACE TREATY CEREMONY IS INCOMPLETE DISARRAY! MOST RED DRACONIUM ASSOCIATES WILL HEAD HOME IMMEDIATELY FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY! THE EMPRESS AND HER FAMILY IS IN MOURNING. THERE WILL BE UPDATES TOMORROW!"

Everyone surrounding me including my mother started to cry and roar to respect the Emperor. Even though dragons are fighting for their plight, they had no hatred for their Emperor. He was known to everyone as a kind man and he had hope for many as he did not come from wealth. He created his own wealth and became something of himself. He married an Empress who loves and respects him. She is now a widow with three children and another is on the way.

But this is why I remembered this day so well from five years ago… This is the night that war is going to begin again.


	5. Ju-Long Lei

The smell of food and spices cover the markets in this early morning. The cooking of fresh meat and seafood is everywhere and the place is crowded. We are at the peace meadow located just outside the city of Lan-Se. The yearly food festival is on and so many people and dragons want to try what the cooks have to offer. Anyone can attend the rich and the poor. It is my favourite time of year as this time marks the anniversary of my family winning the civil war two hundred and thirty five years ago. The Zhenjin family ruled as tyrants for hundreds of years and they eventually killed the last of our golden ancients who are highly revered in the world. My family who are lesser nobles organized a rebellion. The leader was Ju-Long Ning who my sister is named after and with her strength and resilience succeeded against the Zhenjin Empire.

Even though the Gold Empire still ruled over Dragon City at this point, after the civil war my family repaired the relationship and trust that was broken by the Zhenjin family and our nations old dictator politics. Unfortunately, the Gold Empire was destroyed fifteen years ago and my nation could not help as my mother deemed it too dangerous to go against a newly powerful re-formed Black Draconium Empire who has taken the city and state.

I wanted to stop thinking, so I closed my eyes and take a deep breath in and all smells are magnificent. My mouth started to salivate. My stomach growling in anticipation for all the food. My mind has been thinking so hard of what to eat first, so many tough choices. Suckling Pig, Roast duck, Dragon Fruit Chicken, Salted Fish, all variety of curries and sauces that can have with rice or specially crafted noodles. I could go on and on of what all the stalls had here. The meadow is massive and it is covered with stalls, people and dragons. Although the markets are huge, it is not as large as it used to be. Even though it celebrated our civil war victory other nations joined in to share their own food cultures. It became a sort of worldwide event that everyone is welcome to enjoy. Sadly not everyone can enjoy these events anymore as our Blue Draconium land borders have become stricter. Black Draconium Associates and civilians are under high surveillance due to a recent slave trade being exposed. This includes Light Green and Orange Empires civilians as Light Green is under Blacks occupation and Orange is close allies with them. The Citizens from the Red and Green Empires must be security checked as they have been at war with each for the past five years. White, Turquoise, Light Blue, Brown and Purple Empires we still have good communication with and many of their civilians live here. There is also the case of the dragon separatists and subjugators who try to rally against the humans to destroy or enslave us. They are rare here but there is a few who have tried but fail as the dragons live with us in peace and they easily ratted them out with the dragon court.

But seeing all of the music, dancing and food markets bringing everyone together makes me happy. It also makes my family happy as they are the ones who created the event because my family loves food. It is to also remember our roots because we were small lords because Ju-Long Ning cooked a dish that made all the lords dragon or human fall to their knees. Well... That's all I knew anyway but no one knows what the dish was, what it contained or who she served it too. So it's a mystery, which everyone likes to make theories about it.

While walking through the crowded meadow there is a crowd of dragons hovering the chocolate stalls as their lives depended on it. Humans do not even try to go there as they fear they will be crushed. But I don't blame the dragons, chocolate is an expensive delicacy here, especially now since the cocoa tree plantations here do not grow as great cocoa beans. We used to get our cocoa beans with the food trade with the Red Draconium Empire as they have the climate and land for it. But since they have been at war the trade has been dangerous and scarce for them so prices of such ingredients grew astronomically. This has been the only time I have seen chocolate be cheap for a long time.

"Still thinking, are you? You're not even supposed to be here Lei". A deep male voice crept up behind me. I quickly turned around and saw it was my bodyguard Zheroh. He was wearing our traditional armour. With Blue armour with lighting bolt details which is our Empires insignia. He always keeps his helmet off as he tries to show off his long and beautiful black hair. He also has a gorgeous face with his soft dark skin, cleft chin, large pink eyes, large lips and chiselled jaw. He hates having hair anywhere else on his body so he shaves all the time. He always smells nice because I always give him, my best perfumes to use. He always smells of roses which is my favourite scent, it easily overpowers the smell of the food surrounding us. He also looks pretty threatening since he carries his huge spear that is shaped like a lightning bolt. Also on his belt, he has a sheathed dagger which also looks like a lightning bolt. Even though they should feel threatened cause if anything happens to me Zheroh knows how to use his weapons and mag energy power to their full extent. He might not be the smartest man but yet can still figure out who I am even in my disguise. I am wearing a black haired wig which covers my blue hair and wearing the basic robes which only have one layer to them. With long sleeves and wearing a black belt to hold my robes together, it is a beautiful flowing outfit. It is was most of our citizens wear, nice and basic clothes.

Zheroh is right though I should not be here. I should be back at the palace meeting with political officials along with the rest of my family. After all, I am a prince, I actually have to do princely duties every now and then... My family will not make an official appearance at the festival until its last day to give the final speeches, which is a few days away. I'm usually a quiet person who does not usually leave the palace grounds, however, I love this festival and Zheroh knows it as well.

"Oh come on Zheroh, let's go and try some food and then we head back to palace". I smiled and quickly grabbed his hand, to drag him to the nearest food stall which has the suckling pigs. Zheroh is much stronger and taller than I am but he does not go against me. He does his job well, he makes me feel relaxed and I can be myself around him. I have known Zheroh since as long as I can remember, he is a few years older than me. We trained in fighting, Martial arts together as Zheroh wanted to learn our way of fighting since it is different where he is from. His family originated from the Purple Empire, who has a well-known reputation of military power. Zherohs' family have a history of being soldiers and military personnel. So it is no surprise Zheroh wanted to be part of that life as well. What makes it easier is that I have never been in real danger as I am not the heir or the leader of the nation. I'm just an heir to spare that leaves the castle grounds if necessary.

Looking at Zheroh and then seeing the cook I ordered two pork belly pieces with crispy crackling, one for me and one for Zheroh. We walked around eating our delicious pieces of pork while discussing what I was meant to do today. Seeing the noble family of Raiton who rules our nation's second largest city in the south. Then a traditional anniversary dinner ceremony that my family does every year. I then I ask Zheroh how he has been with his family and they have been good, just working everyday lives like most people. We then stand and joke for a while, as he teases about my outfit and how he knows I have much better taste than this.

When we finished eating our pieces of pork we walked to the curry egg stall and ate one of those. Afterwards walking around we ate salted fish and rice. It was lucky they are a small portion as it is normal for everyone to try and eat everything and it is all cheap so it is easily affordable. Zheroh then says the day is quickly going and we need to head to back to the palace. I clapped my hands to together and in a cute voice ask if we can eat some cakes topped with sugar. Even though I feel like, that I'm so full I feel like I'm about to burst. But I really wanted a piece of cake. I know he could not resist that... He rolls his eyes and smiled. He then takes my hand and takes me to the cake stall and orders for both of us a small cake. Soft and moist delicious cake, it could not have been better. I was going to spend the morning alone but having Zheroh around made it so much better. It has become blatantly obvious that I love this man... Zheroh then mentions that I'm blushing like a tomato. I gently push him and he barely budges.

"I am NOT" I retorted while trying not to laugh. He then smiles at me with his pearly white teeth and then looks down and thinks a little. He knows what I am thinking, I just hope he feels the same. However, if we have been found out acting like this, Zheroh will not be able to work with me anymore. There are no laws saying I cannot be with another male, my older brother's friend Shiro has a relationship with another man. But since I am a royal and we have to be well behaved with discipline and I have to be an example to our citizens. We cannot just fall in love with our servants or lower class people in general...

"We must go now your highness!" He teases and then grabs my hand to drag me out of the festival. He knows not to call me that personally... He only does when he gets annoyed with me. But he has to call me that in public and in front of my family. However I admit we are not keeping a low profile, it is getting harder to hide every day... The public look at us and I hope they don't recognize who I am.

We head out of the festival and nearby is a dragon meditation temple. The wooden temple is massive, made out of wood from the ancient elder Biru trees which give the building a natural blue look. Extremely tough and durable as much as rock... It is only unique in our nation. The blue draconium minerals under this land affected the Biru trees. Recently the Empress, my mother has banned the builders to build from such trees as they take thousands of years to properly grow. Our palace gardens have many baby ones growing. They are even more beautiful when in bloom during spring as the leaves fall and pink flowers bloom and glow.

Looking at the temple there are two large dragon statues facing the door as it looks like they are protecting the temple. I left my dragon Ponderrah there as he cannot stand crowded places. Even though humans are not allowed inside the temple the dragon priest elder lets me in alone to retrieve Ponderahh. The elder dragon is taller than most dragons I have seen. Like most of the dragons here they are blue draconium oriented so much of their details and scales are blue. Four long slender legs which give him perfect speed and jumping prowess. Two large shoulder appendages that flap like wings as he walks. I believe our kind of dragons is one of the most beautiful in the world. I walked through the massive temple halls and looking around at the individual rooms as dragons are meditating in complete silence. It is one of the most peaceful places in the city and all dragons are welcome for refuge. The elder dragon stops before a room and with claw presses a large dragon claw button. The door shifts downwards and there I saw him. It looks like he is asleep.

I stomp over making sure he can hear me coming. I don't want to spook the baby. As I got closer Ponderrahs right large ear pricks up and he slowly lifts his head and turns to me. He opens his two pure white eyes open and tries to look at my direction.

He is a blind dragon. He is a very gentle boy and has difficulty navigating anywhere where he goes. I scratch the top of his head next to his bonemark which is shaped like a lightning bolt and said hello and to wake up the sleepy head. He smiles softly as I can see the two bottom fangs of his mouth. He groans a little and yawns as he feels very tired, but he manages to get up. As a dragon of his kind and age, he is small. Even according to our dragon ambassador Shun Shun who is one of the rare dragons who can speak fluent human tongue. Ponderrahs dragon speech is incoherent and is hard to understand. Instead of roaring, purring or growling it is screeching and squeaks. He has improved since Shun Shun is teaching him but he has a long way to go...

I grab the saddle that lies in the corner of the room and placed it on the back of his neck. His mag energy holds the saddle into place, so it looks like the saddle is levitating slightly. After making sure the saddle is secure, Ponderrah lowers his head so I can climb on.

I have special controllers that help him to steer. The controller end softly taps his ears and he goes in that direction. His gate is also different from other dragons as his front left foot had been broken years ago and hasn't healed properly. So there is always a limp. But it doesn't cause him pain. He's a strong little dragon...

We say goodbye to the dragon elder and leave the temple. Zheroh uses a purple glowing arm wristband which has a button on it and it calls his dragon Tentara to him. Tentara rushes towards us and we all happily greet him. He must have been having fun at the festival since he had food around his mouth.

Like his friend and "owner", he is from the Purple Empire. But unlike where Blue dragons have four legs, these dragons have two. They are smaller than red dragons but they have thicker legs and tail which can make them jump extremely high. Tentara is highly competitive to the other dragons and has multiple gashes across his body. Some of the gashes have been made recently as you can see the ointment on the wounds.

Zheroh gets on Tentaras saddle and we both start to head off to the palace. It is time for me to be a prince again.


	6. Frederick Kaiser

"THE WINNER IS PRINCE FREDERICK KAISER!" The announcer shouts out to the roaring crowd. A tournament has just finished and I just love hearing my own name. The crowd cheers at me and throws me flowers. Duryss who is behind me covered in green iron flowers roars, in delight and slams his left hoof on the ground. This excitement coming from him shakes the ground almost making me lose my footing. I gave a quick serious stare at those who tried to laugh at me.

It is a feeling I can never get over. Winning against the best jouster in the city should impress my father. Even though he is not even at the tournament to be impressed.

My opponent Sir Elrond bows before me and said how it was a privilege that a prince from the royal family defeated him. I asked him to remove his helmet and he takes it off and his beautiful long blonde hair streams out. Many of the women in the crowd screamed as soon as they see his face. His face is almost perfect except for the scar on his left eye. Light blues eyes, his perfect white skin that has been dirtied from hitting the ground, cleft chin and masculine cheek bones. There is no doubt many men are jealous of the female attention that he receives. Hell, even I am and I have my share of women pleasure.

He then gave me an interesting stare and I gave him my hand so he can kneel and kiss my family's signature ring. I smiled at him as he gracefully walks off the stage while he is waving towards the crowd. The women are still screaming for him even after a while when he left. Some women even tried to chase him but got stopped by the guards.

The announcer begins the final speech to close the ceremony as he hands me the Warhammer of Alcuus. A large hammer that is almost the size of me and the intricate designs are based on the Iron artists of our past. It is beautiful as it glows green in my presence. The green draconium metal in my bones reacts to certain weapons and environments which can give this sort of effect. The whole hammer is made out of the green metal which is pure and raw. The only process it had is to be carved into the hammer shape. It looks similar but smaller to my fathers, which he carries with him everywhere. My basic old worn out hammer sits on Duryss's saddle. I definitely don't need that worthless hunk of junk anymore.

I grab the heavy hammer with both hands and held it above my head. The crowd roared in excitement both humans and dragons alike. The tournament is now officially over and we now get to leave. I climb onto Duryss's saddle and leave the platform first with everyone clapping and cheering while still throwing flowers.

After a while, with my guards, once we left the spectacle we started to head back to the palace. The palace is located at the very top of the mountain of which it can take a long time for peasants to climb up the mountain. I'm not sure how long it takes... But I am sure it is long. Lucky for me since I am a royal family member we can use large elevators to reach the top so it does not take as long for us. The elevator was once controlled with mechanisms of gold draconium technology but since such metals don't exist anymore it was difficult for it to function without it. It would have been even better if we have portals like the Black Draconium Empire and old Empire of Gold however no matter how much we tried our green draconium metal it does not resonate well in magic teleportation. The Black Draconium Empire gives us weapons and a teleportation portal to transport to their home of Inclementia.

My great ancestor Emperor Tanzen got the idea to enslave dragons to pull the elevator instead. It worked like a charm and for two-hundred years, dragons have been pulling these ancient elevators. It took at least ten bull dragons to pull each of these heavy contraptions, with a human controller who makes sure that the dragons do their job.

As we reached the long elevators there was a whole group of people and dragons huddled and shouting. Something is clearly wrong. My guard immediately tells me to stop and they pull out their own hammers from their sheaths from the back.

"WE ARE STARVING! WE HAVEN"T HAD A FULL DELIVERY OF FOOD IN WEEKS! WE MUST SEE THE EMPEROR" A man shouted from the crowd near the elevator. He was shouting towards the noble count Ducard who just entered the elevator. Ducards dragon Elfricard roars in defiance to try and shut anyone up and follows shortly behind his lord. Ducard just remains silent and is ignoring everyone there. The dragons who pull the massive elevator to up refused to budge. The controller began whipping them and smashing them with his hammer. The dragons tried to mag him away but he is trained to suppress mag energy so it does not affect him. The controller shouted for the dragons to get moving and he is getting more impatient waving his hammer around with full force. So much so a dragon took a huge blow to the head and collapsed. The dragon next to him shrieked as if he was crying and the rest of the dragons begin pulling the elevator up. The dragon on the floor looks dead as there is blood all over his body as it twitches. His body and his friend next to him connected by a harness is in distress which he vomits on the floor and then collapses. The dragons ahead of them who are still connected by harnesses had now the harder tasks of carrying two more heavy dead weights along with an elevator full of noble humans and dragons. Serves them slave's right... They should have never tried to revolt along with the protesters.

Some of the crowd who witnessed however immediately became restless after seeing such action and they chased after the controller. The controller fled and the guards surrounding the elevator started to attack the protestors. Spears, mag energy and hammers were being used in their full glory killing these traitors and nuisances.

I pulled my new large hammer out of its sheath glowing green in its full glory and Duryss roared huffing and heavy breathing ready for a fight. However, our guards stopped us, immediately telling us to back away and move away to another elevator that is not far off from here. Duryss roars in protest against them, even though he can speak human tongue he doesn't have too in this situation.

I am not afraid of a fight and I do not like it when other people interfere with my affairs. I should never have to move or be afraid of the lower class. The guards begging for me to move away, but the violence ahead of us, is like a beautiful song and I cannot ignore it. I love it.

However, during the protestors fighting one human managed to reach the Massive chain link that connects the dragon's harness to the elevator. He climbs up the chain several feet as if was an effortless task. I started to scream for the guards to make them notice the man climbing up the elevator shaft. However, the screaming and roars block my voice out. So I decided to ride with Duryss into the crowd. Duryss crushed many people and smaller dragons through the crowd severely injuring or killing them.

I grabbed out my hammer and swung at the protestors injuring many in the process. I admit I tried my hardest to make sure not to kill them however many of these will people will be sentenced to life in slavery or death anyway.

Duryss and I reached the bottom of the shaft. The slave dragons are still pulling the elevator up. "Mag me!" I commanded Duryss and he obliged. With a burst of green magnetic energy, a stream materializes from Duryss. Which connects with me and lifts me high above to try and reach the man. However, as I almost reached him I noticed he was carrying a bright red box. It was made out of Red Draconium.

It was a Red Draconium explosive. The man accidentally knocked the box on the massive chain causing the case to crack. But he did not notice as he still kept climbing. The box began to glow brightly and it looked like it was beginning to burn. The man began to yell as he was lit on fire and the draconium box started to glow even brighter.

I immediately yelled at duryss to bring me down and he does as quickly as he can. However, as soon as I landed back onto my saddle a massive explosion happened from where the man was. Metal bars, fire, dirt and rocks blew out, landing on everyone below. It was deafening and everything went silent even though it was clear everyone was screaming around me.

Then soon after the explosion another loud noise happened. It was just as loud as the explosion since I have lost my hearing I managed to hear it and the shaking of the ground it caused. I felt disoriented but Duryss is managing to get a hold off himself very quickly. He took me and rode towards my guards who are still fighting. My hearing eventually cleared up and began to think normally again.

My Brother's soldiers have appeared to rectify the situation and it ended quickly. In their full green armour and large dragons who are also in green armour. The protestors immediately stopped and lifted their hands up. My eldest brother Grand Prince Arman Kaiser appeared. Heir to the Iron Crown and Green Draconium Empire.

He's a soft idiot.

"Please drop your weapons protestors... I wish to not shed further bloodshed".

He is well-liked with the people as they dropped their weapons. Many of the soldiers arrested them and are taking them up the other elevator which is located on the other side of the mountain. When the dirt settled the damage could fully be realized... The massive chain link broke from the explosion which made the elevator collapse. Inside the elevators is a pile of corpses. Ducard, Elficard, guards and other nobles lied in their pools of blood.

If looks could kill, Arman looked at me and Duryss. He nodded in complete disappointment. However, I never needed his approval or care... It was fathers' approval that I most wanted. Arman ordered my guards to take me and Duryss by force and we all took the elevator that was closest to the one destroyed. The one that my brother descended on. Armans' dragon Endrich just looks at us like we are idiots... Endrich is Duryss's uncle and is much older than him and it shows with his size. He snorts at Duryss and chuffed.

As the elevator doors shut I knew what was going to come. With Armans request the guards did not enter with us, it was just us and our dragons. "I cannot believe you!" Arman yells at me like I'm a four-year-old. I rolled my eyes. The elevator shifts and begins its trail upwards.

"I cannot believe you and Duryss injured and killed many civilians!" His tone was serious I admit I have never heard him use this tone. Quite amazing really... He usually is soft-spoken with words and sounds like a soft idiot most of the time. He Physically he looks like our old man. Strong with large muscles, strong long legs with large feet. He is taller than me... He has a bald head but has a long black beard which is starting to grey due to his age. Green tattoos all over his arms and face that he always shows with pride. He also has tattoos around his body but it is always covered. Out of all similarities of looks, he acts nothing like father.

"Not to mention you rigged a tournament to make yourself WIN?!"

Okay, that took me by surprise. "I did not kill anyone...I injured them but I did not kill them. They attacked a controller which is against the law and one man blew up an elevator killing Ducard and his associates. A punishment that is ruled by death. After all, they are only peasants". I tried not to mention the tournament as I don't know how much info he has.

"I knew of the situation at the elevator station, father refused to tend to it so I did. I was heading there to try and appease to their problems. Unfortunately, the situation got out of hand before I got there... You did not help. Many civilians saw you two attacking the protestors. A prince who just attacks people on a whim even though he does not have too... You are not a judge Fred. You are a Prince and people should look up to you... As well that you need to keep yourself safe and don't go blindly into danger again".

I rolled my eyes again. "I look up to father... He is our leader and a powerful man. He would have like to hear what I have done!" I cannot stand Arman's continuous goody too shoo speeches.

"Sad how I believe that will be true," Arman said with sadness. For the past few years, there have been many problems in the palace surrounding my brother and father. How they never get along and how the heir to the throne is a pure mother's boy. I am not close to mother as she always preaches like Arman is doing right now. Father embraces me, unlike these idiots. I am destined for greatness they just always ignore it.  
"I also like how Elrond's debts have suddenly been covered... It was so close to the deadline that he should have been preparing to leave to the war again." Arman then quickly changing the subject. He knows that I love father more than him and mother so now he, of course, is going to lecture me on something else... I just looked to Arman and he smirks a little. He thinks I'm an idiot.

"Oh, seriously Fred... You beating Sir Elrond at a tournament. That's laughable..." Arman chuckled. I gave Arman a shrug and told him to shut up. "Any normal person or dragon would have been arrested and put onto trial. Good thing you are a member of the royal family. Knowing father he will be lenient on you". I sighed and looked a bit more at him. I was really an idiot in that regard, but they will have to pry my new hammer from my cold dead hands.

We all stood in silence as we approached the higher levels on the city up the mountain. The palace was once a giant cave that was on top of the mountain. After thousands of years, it was sculptured and built to look like a palace. The main entrance of the palace cave has huge green draconium gates with two sculptures of bull class dragons on each side.

The elevator stops at the top and we all walk out. There was a large troupe of guards waiting for us to guide us back to the castle. As we approached the large gate a familiar voice is heard.

"Your Royal Highnesses thank goodness you are safe and sound!"

I look up and its one of our advisors Sir Gunter, he is standing on the observation post. He commanded the gates to be opened and they open in magnificent splendour. As the gate fully opened the palace entrance is in clear view.

Sir Gunter ran down to us as fast as he could and is quickly exhausted when he reached us. He is a very fat man... Not even handsome at that with his buck teeth, fat cheeks, small legs and feet, over pungent smell of roses, a large mole on the left of his neck near his chin that is incredibly distracting. He is also very annoying to deal with.

Duryss deliberately roars at Gunter to scare him. It never ceases to make me laugh as it always so easy to scare him. Arman and his dragon just look at us. Arman has clearly had enough of me, just as well that I have had enough of him...

We all head into the palace main hall when another few voices that I know can be heard. "Welcome home your royal highness!" as a small girl curtsied in front of Arman. It is my youngest sibling, my sister Rayna. The only daughter of my father and mother. My oldest brother who is Arman is forty-four and Rayna is ten. Arman kneels down to her level and gives her a small gift. Arman has his own family with a wife and three children. He treats Rayna as if she is one of his daughters since he believes that Rayna doesn't get as well treated like the rest of us. It is unusual in our empire to treat girls in special ways such as giving them an education. Some noble girls do get educated, but it not encouraged... It distracts them of the future of becoming future wives and mothers.

Rayna hugs Armon and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Arman!" She smiles happily and quickly turns to me. We only see each other at meal breaks when we are together with the family. I admit I don't even try to connect with her as there is really no need to...I am twelve years older than her and I took the choice not to be a part of her life. But I say hello to her regardless. She looks at me and the smile is clearly fake and says hello to me back. It felt awkward...

After that moment of awkwardness, we all headed to the main hall where the Iron Throne sits. The chamber is huge with all the rock pillars having a green hue that glows even brighter when we walk past. We are walking to the throne. It is the world's biggest throne made out of pure green crystal draconium and iron. Placed high on a pedestal so he can see everyone below him. With the wall carving showing how our empire was founded right behind it. It is purely majestic, I even dream of sitting and looking down at everyone as I sit on that throne. However, it is forbidden with a punishment of prison or death, even if you are a family member.

We all stand together in front of the throne and that is when we hear the large door on the right open. My father storms through with his two guards who are smaller than him. They are pretty much his drinking buddies and with fathers walking it definitely looks like he has had a few drinks. However father looks extremely pissed and I can't tell if it is aimed at me, the drinks he's had or just angry at what happened at the elevator. He stumbles slowly up the stairs, it felt like time has slowed. He finally reaches the throne and stands in front. When he faced us we all kneel and all in unison say "Your Majesty". He then sits on throne stroking his grey beard and sighs in annoyance. We all stand back up and waited for father to speak.

"LEAVE HERE GIRL! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" He is pointing to Rayna. Father doesn't call her by her name she is just "the girl". I think he believes it is easier that way... He doesn't even remember what some of my brother's names are. Everyone stares down at her making it very obvious that she is not welcome. It is very clear that she is trying not to cry and she is clearly afraid of father. Arman goes down to her level once again and softly tells her to leave and she will see him at dinner. She quickly kisses him on the cheek and goes out the door which father entered which leads to the dining halls and kitchens.

"So... I take it that the protest matters have been solved Arman? Very annoying that my advisor kept on bugging me about it. Thank you for going in my stead". As father leans to right resting his head on his hand. He looks like he is trying so hard to stay awake.

"Well... sort of your majesty... Many of the protestors are asking for food, dragon equality and pay rises in the mining communities. I went as fast as I could to rectify the situation and hear their plights" Arman quickly answered. "However the peaceful protestors immediately became violent as one of the controllers needlessly killed a dragon worker. During the fight, one protester managed to ride the elevator chain and climbed himself far enough with an explosive. But it was a weapon from the Red Draconium Empire, as we found its fragments in the ruins. Raw Red Draconium which is extremely unstable at the best of times and I have ordered a few guards to take it away into quarantine. The flame of the initial explosion melted the chains and beams like lava which made the whole entire elevator structure collapse. We are not sure if he is a part of the protestors or he was an agent of The Red Empire, who just used it as a cover."

This did not even cross my mind... Could that protestor be a Red Draconium agent? The city has been so peaceful it is easy to forget that there is a war happening. Peasants are annoying as usual but the Red Empire bringing the war to our doorstep... Things are going to change drastically. Father is still stroking his beard as he is thinking of what to do.

"Torture all of the protestors that you have arrested for information. Then put them for slavery in the mines. As for the noble elevators put at least fifteen humans and five dragon guards outside each one."

"What no death penalties your majesty?" I replied back. Duryss groans very well knowing what I did is wrong. I really should have kept my mouth shut. He hates being asked questions. But I was really curious... He always sentences these people to die. Why spare them all of a sudden? Has our city workers depleted that much...

"Do not question me, boy!" He snarled back as soon as I asked. He will never answer that question. Maybe I can ask Arman later.

"But your majesty... There are only so many guards... Many of them are fighting in the war". A guard quickly pointed out. The Emperor lifted his head and realizes this. "Then order many of the guards from the lower peasant city and move them to the elevators. Our nobles must be protected at all costs, most of the peasants down there are worthless. "

"Yes, your majesty..." The guard trying to hide his hesitation.

"That is enough for today I shall take my leave and all of you go back doing whatever it is, you all are doing..." The emperor shouted as if he has no more patience anymore. A very short meeting indeed, Arman didn't even mention about me and tournament. Probably saving it for a dinner discussion or in my private quarters tonight.

I looked at Arman who is still next to me and he looked angry. His brow has furrowed and is breathing heavy. I don't really care much of what father just said but he certainly does. The Emperor stood up and we all quickly bow before him as he leaves. I tried my hardest not giggle as he keeps on stumbling down the steps. Last time a man who laughed at my father, he had his tongue cut out in front of everyone at the ball. Now no one laughs unless he laughs first, it is very awkward. When he finally left the room I hear sighs of relief and Arman requests for all the guards to leave.

It was just us two again.

"You and Duryss really need a bath... Dinner should be ready soon. I will see you at dinner" Arman and his dragon head through the massive door on the right which is the dining hall.

"Well... Today has certainly been a hell of a day" Duryss spoke in a heavy and tired tone. He has barely spoken all day but then he is a dragon of few words. Usually, its profanity while mocking or insulting someone. He learned the arts of the human tongue by the Dragon Elder Brutaris. It is hard for the dragon to master the language but it can be done. It is labelled as an ancient technique in which a few priests even care to learn about nowadays... It's a nice and lazy position to have.

"It certainly has been... You covered in dirt and blood. Let's go get ourselves cleaned up". We go our separate ways as Duryss lives on the bottom levels of the palace and I live on the higher levels. I admit Duryss is luckier than many dragons, they do not have a status like us humans do. He is called a bull class dragon who have large hooves for feet and is stocky built. Their legs are short and have large broad faces with horns on top of their heads. They are very slow at speed but they make up for it in strength. Some of these dragons can grow into massive sizes that you can call them mountains. It takes special but difficult powers and years of training to achieve such large powerful physiques. Only Duryss dreams of achieving such stature but knowing him though he would misuse it.

I placed my new hammer in my room on my weapon rack where my old one used to sit. I walked into my bathroom and called for Delphina my ever beautiful servant girl. "Yes, your majesty?" She walks in all chirpy in her see-through robe. Even though she is meant to wear a handmaiden outfit I can order her to wear whatever I like, so I make her wear something that does not have to leave up to the imagination. Although if she is out of my room to do other duties she must wear appropriate attire. Beautifully tall and slender, supple breasts, white skin, long purple hair and bright green eyes. "Get my bath ready". I ordered her and she quickly obliged. It took a while for the water to heat up as the water flow from the stream in cave palace is cold. But Delphina and I definitely did help heat up the water eventually. She washed me in the bathtub naked and it is a treat for all senses. The smell of oils and perfume clouded my mind. I needed her after such a long day. After feeling my favourite kind of relief with her, I played with her in the tub for a while longer.

"Did you have good day your highness?" She innocently asked as she played with my hair as she was on top of me. "Please don't talk..." I told her I just want the moment between us just for me to be relieved again. I can't be bothered talking about it. She did show disappointment on her face, but I don't pay for her to talk. Once we both reached our peak we lied together in the tub. When I hear the knock on the door.

"It is time for dinner your highness!" I hear Armina my other servant girl through the door. I sigh and rolled my eyes and ordered Armina to stay at the door. Delphina left the bath and started to dry herself off. I let her off for the rest of the evening. She quickly gets changed into her normal clothes and leaves saying a nice goodbye to Armina. They are both very good friends. "Hello, your highness" As she bows. She is as beautiful as Delphina but she has black wavy hair and larger breasts. She helps me get dressed in my evening clothes which are royal robes. Which consists many layers of yellow underclothes, brown pants and thick green coats with puffy shoulders. I also wear my huge arrange of jewellery which alone can weigh a dragon down.

Afterwards, I tell Armina to wait for me in my room as I would need to have her company later. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and smack her ass. It feels so good to be clean and relieved again. I quickly race to the smaller dining room where my family waits. This is the smaller family dining room. It has a long rectangle table that can seat at least thirty people. Considering I am part of a huge family, the table is not so actually big. My father Emperor Arman is the farthest away sitting at the end on the largest iron chair that looks similar to the throne but smaller. My mother Empress Arlene is sitting to his left, my eldest brother Prince Arman the second. Since he is heir he sits to my father's right and sits on a smaller seat looking similar to father. On mothers side, I see my other brother's Bertrand, Garrick and Xavier. While on Armans side I see Rayna, William and the terror twins Hamlin and Welt. The table still feels empty because my other brothers Bhaltair, Elrik and Derrick decided to go to the war. I choose to sit next to Xavier as we get along well. Not everyone in this family gets along as we all have stubborn personalities or we just never had good communication since we are all at different ages.

I friendly punch Xavier on his right arm as he seems to have more interest in the book in front of him. "Hi, Xaver!" I screamed in his ear. Everyone looks at me since I was so loud. But at least I startled Xavier. "Hasn't anyone told you it is rude to read at the table?" Punching his shoulder again.

"Ow...Thanks, Fred. I have now lost my page". He sounded annoyed but in retaliation, he hits me back with the book. "NOT AT THE TABLE!" I hear our brother Arman shout out. I sit down and regained my composure, our meals are being prepared as we speak.

"You are late..." My father's voice sounded annoyed. "Sorry, your majesty for my lack of punctuality..." I began rethinking my actions. But to my surprise father started to laugh. His large belly laugh can be heard all throughout the castle. Everyone at the table just looked at him weirdly even mother. "However I am not mad at you Fred. I can tell by a particular skip in your step that you had fun... After today you certainly needed it. Good boy". As father lifts his wine glass. Well, look at that... He is not going to punish me for being late like everyone else usually does. But congratulates me for having sex.

Prince Arman, mother, Xavier and Rayna rolled their eyes as my other brothers laughed. "However about today Fred". My father's attitude quickly changed again. Father lets out a heavy sigh "You rigged a tournament today. Please do not make it so obvious". Just by looking at my mother and Prince Arman they really wanted to hit father and me. After all, father has a history of rigging tournaments but it is not common knowledge. At least I get to keep my new shiny hammer...

"I don't believe this father!"

Of course Arman has to say something and he continues. " What about the people Duryss and him injured or killed. During the protest riots?"

"I don't care... They disobeyed the law and you know disobey the law you are likely to get killed." Father is defending me and Arman is even more furious. He knows that he won't be able to change fathers mind about what Duryss and I did, so of course, he brings up the other matter.

"He rigged a tournament which is illegal. Don't you want us to prove our worth without cheating? Our mother clearly disapproves, just look at her face". Mother looks disappointed at me. She doesn't say many words in front of father as he usually yells at her as she cannot undermine his authority. But her looking at you alone can give you chills... Father just brushes it off and Arman is just bugging him. The only people that can annoy father is advisors that he usually ignores and Arman since he is the heir to the Iron Crown. Anyone else will be punished accordingly.

"Well instead of punishment, how about we send him away on a royal escort to Denver? A visit is due" Arman pitched in. As he was saying this I was drinking my wine and I spit it out making a mess on my food which has just been delivered to the table. "Me? Leave the city?" I have never left Demir in my life. They asked me of course, but I say no... I am happy annoying people, having sex and living in my life of luxury.

"That is actually a good idea. My advisors have been telling me to visit there for a long while now." Father said. HE IS ACTUALLY AGREEING WITH ARMAN! His advisors must have been really annoying him if he is considering sending me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I said and I slamming my hands onto the table spilling drinks. "You do realise, there is a war happening and I am not going out there to risk my life! I am keeping my ass here!" I sit my ass down crossing my arms.

"Careful there Fred you look like a pouting two year old" William quickly chuckled in. All of my other dumbass brothers and sister chuckled at that retort. "Well at least unlike you William I am still fuckable no matter what I do". Williams smile immediately turned upside down. He really is ugly since he was burned all over his body, after some accident when he was little. It involved Rayna but I never fully cared to ask. William calling me out when he has a stupid fear of fire, he has no right to tell me shit. My older twin brothers just looked at me with complete disgust and nodded as they continued to eat. Rayna started to cry with William and Arman comforting her. Her sobbing quickly stopped when father told her to shut up. I had no idea why she was crying but she gets very annoying when she does. After spitting on my first plate I immediately ordered to replace with a new one. It is roast pork my most favourite meal. Once we all had our fill we all had small quiet conversations with each other at the table.

"You know I think it is good that you are leaving," Xavier whispered. I gave him a look of disgust. "No not like that... I mean you need to see more of the world". Xavier trying to fix his words as usual. I still kept my face in the same look. Xavier out of all my family wants me to leave... "You want me to go where I could be in actual danger?" I whispered back. "It's just Denver Fred. It's only a three day ride away, nowhere near the war front". Xavier pointed out to the city from a small map in the book that he is reading. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I don't care how long the trip is, I don't want to go.

Then I hear my father's commanding voice overriding everybody else's voice. "Frederick in two days you will prepare yourself and head down to the City of Denver". I really wanted to object but at this point in time. It is definitely not the best idea. Stupid Arman he knew that father would be a lazy ass and not do a regular royal checkup of the mining city. Who knows when he last visited that city?

But regardless my fate has been sealed it looks like I need to prepare myself to go on a small journey.


	7. Iolene Summers

Yesterday was so distressing, me gaining my womanhood and it had to be a public spectacle so everyone now knows. Old man Akvor proposing to marry me, which the thought alone makes me want to vomit. I lied in Marianas's bed most of all day yesterday and this morning. I had the meteor dream again which caused me to wake up in distress once again. I started drinking morea dust tea as it makes myself feel drowsy, but it also gets rid of the cramping pain that I have started experiencing. After the meeting room debacle yesterday, we had lunch in privacy in her room. Soon after the lunch Marianas and Clifford left this room to discuss and find out what the council could be planning for me. She told me to stay in her room until she comes back. I hated the idea of me not even having a say of what my fate could possibly be. When I was thirteen I ran away as I hoped to join a travelling caravan. However, the priests found me quickly and dragged me back to the temple. When bought back in front of Akvor in his personal chamber they shut the door and he punched me multiple times in the stomach. He made it clear that they had plans for me… Even though I despise him I do fear him. I wish I have said something about my abuse, but he is always behind me haunting me. Even the unwavering fact I cannot jeopardize the relationship of the priests and the royal family. He does remind me of this often. I do not want to be the root cause of a civil war…

I have not seen Marianas and Clifford since yesterday so I have no idea what is transpiring out there. At least there is a huge amount of books that I can keep myself busy with.

The life stories of Sir Sabrael and his gold dragon Suriel. Warriors who have travelled the world and living grand adventures. A life people and dragons dream of having… He is an old soldier who protected my family and died protecting them. To show the world what they did with his efforts he decided to write books about his deeds and adventures before his death. My childhood friend Aaron adored these books when I read them to him. They brought him so much happiness, I wonder how Aaron is now… I wish life didn't tear us apart as it did. I miss him dearly… Thinking of him made me feel upset. I just need to read to try and lift my spirits.

I began to read the third volume when Marianas and Clifford came in. I urgently sat up "What is happening?" shutting the book and leaving it on the side table next to me. Marianas sat next to me on the bed and sighed. "Your grandfather and uncle are on their way here. They are not happy… It turns out Akvor and some other council members did not even want to tell them about you. Not even Akvor's proposal for your hand in marriage".

"Unhappy is a real understatement. I would say furious". Clifford quickly cutting into the conversation. "King Marlowe learned from us about it later last night after dinner".

"They are fearing for your safety Iolene and the trust between the royal family and the priesthood is beginning to crumble." Marianas telling me in a serious tone. She really did not want this situation to happen. A kingdom can collapse with corruption and deceit, it is not difficult science. This has been building since Akvor came into power. We sat there in quiet for a few minutes contemplating what can happen. The priesthood is a powerful organization which stems from the golden warriors of our past. For thousands of years, the priests are supposed to serve and guide their country's rulers. They have powers and knowledge that no normal human and dragon normally possess through years of training. Draconium magic skills so powerful they can cause a tsunami that can devastate our city. Going into a civil war with them can mean the royal family ending with a new leadership coup. However my Great uncle is well loved among the people who are rich or poor, so that would not be so easy. Even though the priesthood force a new leader the people will revolt. I would not be surprised that Akvor would make himself the leader of the nation entirely, he is a power hungry man. Not to mention the Black Draconium Empire will take this as a perfect opportunity to take us over. No better opportunity to occupy a nation who is already on their knees.

"Get ready quickly as your family is almost here they left soon after we did". Marianas quickly gets up and kicks Clifford out of the room.

I get myself washed and dressed as my family will be arriving soon. I sent Eleya to get my royal gown that my grandfather sent. A slim light blue dress with a large oval collar that my shoulders can be seen. Long sleeves that almost cover my hands with accompanying dark blue gloves. The details of my dress have ocean patterns with dragon fish details that actually consist of dragon fish scales. They reflect white and light pink when shined into the light. I decided this time to put my hair into a high bun supported by Shell clips. After a while, I also did my makeup which is also a gift from my family. Usually wearing make-up is forbidden in the priesthood as it encourages "Vanity" but since it is the royal family they can make a few exceptions. Through all this, I am excited to see my family again. I just wish it was under nicer circumstances. Maybe I can stay at the palace now that I am aware of my surroundings and not get myself into danger. Get away from that old man Akvor as much as possible.

When I was finished I left the washroom where Marianas looked at me and looked like she is about to cry. I really wish she wouldn't but I know she is a tough woman, but then she's probably showing tears is because I put too much makeup on. However, I know that she is thinking off how much I've grown up. She will shed a tiny tear and then it's back to business. Clifford looked at me astounded. "You look like a pampered fish. Are you sure you don't need more makeup? Put more on and you could be like those makeup freaks in the Turquoise Empire" He said chuckling. I smiled "I can one day if I am allowed to practice enough". I like him when he tries to make me laugh, he is a great guy. Marianas chose well for him to become her apprentice and now he is going to be a good priest.

Eleya knocked on the door saying that the royal family is here. I feel so nervous and relieved. I love my family but the exchanges between them and the priests are probably going to get dirty. We all head down the main hall, it was absurdly quiet and there is no one around even though it is late afternoon. As we walked through the temple it looks like we were not meeting at the main meeting chamber. We were going deeper into the lower levels of the temple. Eventually, I see the royal guards. A huge smile appeared on my face, this dress is constrictive on my legs so running is difficult.

I see my Grandfather Lord Mortimer and my Grandmother Lady Vivien who are talking to some members of the priesthood council. And not so far behind them is my great uncle King Marlowe and his wife Queen Darya. Marianas walked quickly ahead of me to make the announcement of my arrival. My family smiled at me and rushed towards me. Grandfather Mortimer gave me the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek while saying how much he misses me. Before I knew it they started play fighting whose turn it is to hug me. Marlowe gives me his usual cheeky grin and hugs me in a rough way.

Looking at them they are nothing like me physically. They have green olive skin with bright light blue hair and eyes. I'm glad I chose the right dress for this occasion as my grandmother and great aunt are dressed in similar but much more regal dresses. With longer sleeves, more details and gold jewelry with the wave sigil of our empire.

"My darling look how much you have grown…" Queen Darya says as she gets her turn to hug me. Definitely not like royal protocol to hug your subjects. But we are family and they like to show the public that we are people no matter of status. After a brief and happy reunion it had to turn serious again with the very daunting conversation of what is going to happen to me. I did quickly notice that Akvor and many other Priesthood council associates is not present here… He is probably late or he was not told of this meeting.

"What to do with you, young one?" Marlowe starting the conversation while looking at me. "I don't know… Akvor has always shown signs of him marrying me. However he actually proposed, but I really don't want too." I spoke. Finally, people who are willing to listen to me they won't bend over to Akvor like many other people have done in the past.

"That man should have never been voted in as priest leader… Everything has started to fall to corruption because if him". Darya sounding frustrated. "We should have taken Iolene away from his influences... Because now look at this, trying to marry Iolene off, flaunting money where ever he goes, public drinking, not showing up to council meetings, going on random hunting trips and giving terrible advice. The list goes on and on…" Darya looks at everyone with a stern face.

"He will never marry you, Iolene… We will make sure that will never happen, dear. Even though you are beautiful and sweet, he does have other powerful desires". Marlowe ominously tells me.

"Other wants?" I quickly question. "What other wants could there possibly be? I may be a relative to Gold Empire. But that Empire has been long lost now." Marrying me for political game is foolish since I am the last of my bloodline and I have no army or support of the people. They have been hiding me to save my life, so I can live a life. Marrying me and proclaiming me at a position of power to cast revenge on an Empire that fell apart before I was born is a mark of death… The Black Draconium Empire will proclaim war against us and it will not end well on either side.

Marlowe commanded for anyone who is not of importance to leave the room. They tried to dismiss Clifford but I allowed him to stay, since I trust him.

"I have received a letter from Queen Hara a few days ago." Marlowe taking out the letter with the wax seal of a brown mountain. Many of us are surprised to see this. He hands me the letter to read.

To his Majesty King Marlowe of Aquarius City and leader of the Light Blue Draconium Empire

It has been a while since we have last communicated. The offer to joining the Red Empires war effort still stands. I know this war in your eyes seems like every other Green versus Red wars, which they tend to have every fifty years. This time though the Green Draconium Empire's forces have become even stronger with extra help with the Black Draconium Empire, with gear and soldiers. Help us in our cause and we will help you with your cause in return. I know there are only so many times you can say no. But what can I say I am a stubborn old thing… I just want this war to be over and done with.

This letter will not be fully about that… someone has recently come to my attention that you possess someone or something which is under your protection. I wish to talk about this further. But it will not be safe to discuss through letters. I know I trust you and you trust me. Please come here yourself or your most trusted envoy to discuss this matter.

May the light shine through the darkness and may you have courage and strength as strong as the mountain.

Hara Dragon Queen Consort of the Brown Draconium Empire, leader of the city of Macdan.

Hara is the Bull Class dragon Queen consort from the Brown Draconium Empire. Known to be a snarky but strong ruler, there are rumours that she is part of the ranks of the separatists. Since she is a dragon, but those rumours have never been founded and her Empire has been stable through the turbulent times. If she was part of the separatist movement her Empire would have been taken over by them years ago. Marlowe trusts her which is enough, it obviously looks like they have been keeping in touch since the separatist war.

"Since Queen Hara is strong allies with the Red Empire they have been helping them with their war effort." Marlowe proclaimed. Darya looks at Marlow and takes the letter. "But the Brown Empire has no choice. If the Red Empire fell, Brown will struggle to fight against their old oppressors." She quickly points out.

Thinking of this is like revising old history. The Brown Draconium Empire was once an outpost of the Green Draconium Empire. They were Green draconium until their draconium energies and metal in the area mutated over the centuries and it turned into the colour brown. The leader of the small city outpost the revolutionary Lord Druescus declared independence and went to war with the Green Empire. However, they could not win against them on their own. They became allies with Gold, Turquoise, Red and Light Blue. They won the war with ease and Brown created their own nation with the outpost becoming the nation's capital the city of Macdan. That was two hundred years ago… Even though it seems so long ago, the Green Empire has always shown interest in regaining its lost province. However, their main focus has always been to catch their rival and bigger fish, which is the Red Empire. But now with no Golden army from Dragon City to support the allies, no one is the same strength wise. Even worse than the gold army has entirely fallen apart after the Dragon Separatist war with many of them being killed, tortured, imprisoned or mind controlled.

"Queen Hara has asked us to join the war a few years ago… I declined. The Green Empire is not the Empire I want to defeat". Marlowe takes the letter back from his queen and opens it. "But in this letter, it was not just asking us for our assistance. It said may the light shine through the darkness. The words that the Gold Empire's people once proudly said."

I look up at him and everyone else is looking at me.

"How can that be? They don't know of Iolene's existence." Grandfather proclaimed. It is true they have never spoken of me to no other empire and when I am at the hospital working. I wear special contacts that give my eyes a blue colour. Even though I am a light blonde it is a basic hair colour that many other people have. But my eyes show what draconium colour that I possess, which is a dead giveaway. Having gold eyes in nature is not normal in this day and age. But this does not explain why Queen Hara will be asking for this…

"They probably have hope that there is some golden light in this world… Iolene is the last heir to the golden throne. Her eyes and gold draconium energy when she uses it proves it." Clifford put in.

I looked at everyone around me… I had no idea what to think. The Gold Empire failed and the Black Draconium Empire will crush all opportunities for a seed to even start growing. I heard my father and mother were kind people but the Empire fell from their leadership… And I am just me… I know I am raised as a prisoner who sometimes is treated as a royal with a great education. But it does not mean I can miraculously bring back the home of my forbearers. They also tend to forget that a key to such an empire existing is gold dragons… But that was taken care off with reassurance that the Black Draconium Empire swiftly took care of them with spears and swords.

"I believe it is time for the era of the Black Draconium Empire to be over". Marlowe declares. "To end the suffering and torturous ways of their people. Who own whoever they like as mindless slaves and poisoning the environment with their black metal poisons and experiments. And the way to do that is to get Iolene to travel to Macdan and begin the golden ally treaties once more". He raises his letter up high in a way to show everyone that this path will be clear.

"But brother… Bringing Iolene into this will escalate the war Between Red and Green. The war for the past five years have mostly been between those two. With just some Dragon separatist uprisings happening around in smaller cities. It took the Black Draconium Empire years to quieten down, once they got what they wanted. Bringing Iolene into this situation… The Black Draconium Empire will no doubt join and wipe everyone else in their path. Is it really worth bringing her into the conflict? We have tried to save her for our family's benefit! We cannot just send her away…" My grandfather is starting to plead for me not to get involved. I have barely travelled the world since they have sheltered me all my life. Dreaming to run away with a travelling caravan is different from revealing me as a potential threat of political change. But at least an adventure of unknown beats the idea of me marrying Akvor and being forced to have his children.

Marlowe then swallows and takes a deep breathe in. "Just because the Black Empire has been quiet. It does not mean that they have not been doing anything… One of my guards has been intercepting messages coming from our Black Empire Ambassadors. They have been spying on us… I have given them a chance after the dragon separatist war. But they decided to betray us and leak important information about us and our family to them. They are under house arrest waiting for trial. My eldest son questioned them about Iolene they don't know a thing about her or her existence."

Everyone around is surprised to hear this knowledge. After the separatist war and the funeral of my mother the Golden Empress Laelia. The King was going to sentence the ambassadors of the Black Draconium Empire to death to avenge his niece and crimes against the Gold Empire. However, our King is a good man and did not sentence them to die in the end, since they were proven to be only messengers… They have kept a close eye on as they are the main communication between the Empires. Since our Empire does not have working teleportation gates as they do over there, they could only work with paper and quill. This also meant they could not escape with ease…

The queen then decided to pitch in with more information. "Their arrest is not common knowledge as of yet… We have intercepted some more of their letters and there was discussions of the underground slavery trade. Those who are kidnapped are sent to the Black Empire to live as mindless slaves. Or they have been sent to the Orange Empire for similar treatment. They have been growing bigger armies from right under our noses".

This is terrible… After all these years they could just be building up to release an enormous attack on another nation. But the question is which nation? The Black Draconium Empire is north of the Continent. The largest on the map easiest to spot from far away if it is a coloured map. They own Dragon City which was the Golden nation which is farthest south of the continent and is second largest. They occupy the Light Green Empire which is a tiny nation Far East next to the black Empire. This continues on that they are close and confirmed allies with the Green Empire who is South West of the Black nation. With last but not least the Orange Draconium Empire who is farther down south-east located under our Light Blue Nation. The Orange nation is cut off from other nations so that means they struggle land trade with them. Purple, White, Blue and Turquoise. I don't know where they stand right now, but then I barely know what is going on in the political scene. I only know of their history from the books in the library and what Marianas tells me.

"Uncle? What exactly is this treaty you are talking about? Why does it have to be me to authorize this treaty?" I am really curious as to what this treaty is. Who created it? Why did they create it?

My royal king uncle smiled. "Two thousand years ago a war happened between the Gold and Black Empires. The Black Empire had the magical means that can enslave or destroy worlds. This is the battle that founded their national territory. The Star Dragon Emperor Ragnar created a magic treaty for all Empires who existed at the time who are against them to become allies to fight them. The Black Empire Lost and the Empires who allied with Gold lived on lands of bliss for a few centuries after the conflict. A treaty is a powerful tool which binds the Empires into a solid pact of deep ancient magic. I bet the Black Empire has one for their allies. Which is unfortunate that your father King Aelius did not know how to forge the treaty. As he was not trained to be a king since he is the younger brother of the actual heir. He went to the other Empires pleading for the others for help but it fell on deaf ears, except us. Now I believe everyone is starting to regret ignoring your father's requests…"

I wanted to cry… The other empires failed my family… After everything, my family has done. We have always supported those who needed it the most for the right reasons. Even though my Empire has had it dark spots in history, the good we did far outweigh the bad. It is history and a well-known fact that Gold is the purest of all Draconium energies. It is why I can heal people with just using my draconium magic and why the Black Empire wants to destroy us. Taint the good with their poisonous energies and disrupt the flow of life.

"Iolene you are now old enough, it is a future path for you to reform the gold Empire. It can come back if you can get enough supporters… Even if you have to marry for political reasons. But like many things in life you will have to fight for it. But if you are willing to fight for it, others will fight it with you." King Marlowe kneels before me and grabs both of my hands. "When we gained our own independence through the kindness of the Gold Empress Aurea. The Gold Empire has helped us in times of turmoil and natural ruin. We vowed as a nation to help them at all costs. You are a woman now, it is time to make that choice".

I quickly pull my hands out of his grip. "I'm so sorry uncle… But this is too much so soon…" I had to tell him because everything is just overflowing in my head. I felt like I was going to have a huge panic attack. My heart is racing, my breathing started to become more heavy and faster. Has my family been using me just as a tool to get revenge against the Black Empire? At this point, I feel like everyone just wants to use me for their own personal gain… Whether it is just to breed pretty little golden children or to help get revenge on a nation who won the war years ago. But I want to be free to make decisions without being guilt-tripped or telling me it is my duty.

Grandfather gives me a hug. "I know sweetheart it is a lot to take in right now… We should have prepared you for this much sooner." I give up and cried in his arms. I don't know what to do… I just want to be free and have fun like normal people. Not to be hidden, or forced to get married or to start a large war. I just needed to think… What if I go to the other Empire's and they ignore me like my parents? But Queen Hara is curious and wants to know what my family is hiding. Why would she ask to know if she does not care? This is also a way to get me out of this temple… See her and discuss what is going to happen next. But going down this path can very well lead me to my death… It can be a trap. I then begin thinking about my parents that I have never met. They sacrificed their lives to try and bring peace to the dragons and humans. They are so much braver than I… Going against all odds to try to bring peace to all eleven nations and the dragon separatist uprisings. They almost bought peace until the Black Empire betrayed everyone around them when everyone is weakened. Thinking of this no one knows who am… I cannot just walk up to a nation's leader and demand for an army. The world does not work that way… I can beg. Get me a reputation as a beggar Queen who lost her nation and is trying to get it back like a pouting child.

I realized that my tears have stopped rolling, so I quickly wiped the old tears away. Clifford is rubbing my back, I am not going to lie it felt very nice. He takes my hand and leads me to a nearby seat. My family just continued on talking to the priesthood associates and Marianas. I could not hear what they were saying though, but they definitely do not look reassuring.

"You know considering we are an Empire based on water. We don't have any make up that is waterproof". As he smiles at me as he gives me a cloth to fully wipe my face and I chuckled. I know I look like a downright mess now. I noticed my hair bun is not even sitting right anymore, so I let my hair down. My mind begins to slow down a bit now. So to help myself I close my eyes to try and relax. A bit of meditation can help me think.

As my eyes closed everything fell silent and then I hear a menagerie of voices and sounds. I love it when this happens. It makes me feel relaxed. It happens all the time to me in meditation. It is always different forms of noises. Once it sounded like I was at the beach. This time it sounds like people and dragons at a market. A woman asking for eggs, footsteps, people laughing, music in the distance and dragons roaring in the distance. Even though all I see is black I can certainly hear things. It almost feels like I'm there. I have discussed with the priests about this, but they think I am crazy. Meditation is meant to be quiet solidarity and clearing the mind. However, my mind creates noises that are of nature and other moments in life.

"Iolene, I am sorry but this is no time to meditate." King Marlowe gently taps my shoulder. Apparently, I was under my meditation for a while as they spoke. Clifford did not even wake me up, he let me rest on his shoulder. I wake up from my meditation stupor and look up my uncle. I stand up and try to present myself in a better fashion. Meditating made me feel so much better… Straightening my dress, trying to correct my hair and wiping make up off entirely. I know me sobbing earlier is a bit embarrassing and definitely not ladylike, my teacher in manners would not have liked it all. But knowing that I suddenly have been told that I can bring another huge war into this world, means that I can be the bringer of peace or the bringer of mass death.

"I have made up my mind… I will see Queen Hara and see what she says. If it is possible to start creating an army then I will begin to start a campaign to regain my homeland". I try to say in a stern tone. But my voice still wavers with emotion as it seems that I have no confidence. This endeavour is not for me but will be for my family's legacy. "If it seems impossible to regain my homeland, then that's it… Because even though I see Hara, there will be a price involved in helping me to regain my homeland. And knowing parts of history some bargains are just not worth the price".

Clifford stands up next to me and looks shocked, he is still holding my hand as I feel his hand grip tighter. It seems like he does not want me to go. I know he would want to go with me on this trip but he will have to remain here as a priest.

"So this is it Iolene? You have decided to go?" Marlowe asks with gentle reassurance.

"Yes." I nodded back trying to show confidence. It is clearly not working as everybody is just looking at me weirdly. Probably thinking why are we doing this? She can barely speak without wavering. Real confidant one this girl is…

Marianas chuckles a little. "Where was the dominant girl from yesterday? Does it just take Akvor to get you angry?"

Vivian looks at me and smiles. "Darling you really must learn to be confident in your speaking. What has Marianas been teaching you after all these years?" As she starts playing with my long hair. Looking at Vivian's smile it looks so sad. I can only guess that she does not want me to go. But I hope she can come with me…

After long and deliberation of making a plan for me. I will be leaving late tonight as it will be easier to sneak me out of the city that way. Marianas and Clifford will be staying here to try and uproot the corruption that is embedded in this priesthood. It will be easier to do this without me around since I am an important piece in Akvor's games.

The day is starting to leave us when an announcer said that Akvor has returned from hunting with his close associates. My uncle and aunty leave me and wish me well. However, my grandparents will be seeing me later tonight before I leave.

Eleya escorted me back to my room I quickly undressed and changed to my silk nightgown. It is so much lighter and easier to wear than my restrictive royal gown. When I got dressed I realised that Eleya has already packed most of my belongings. Even though I thought my room was bare it looks truly like a cell now that most of my things have been packed. I pretended to be sick so I can eat in my private quarters. Eleya has been very quiet and has been trying to keep an ear out for other priests so word does not spread of me leaving. She might be half deaf but she tries her hardest.

When I finished a piece of bread that I received from the kitchen to tide me over for the time being. I tried to go to sleep. But restlessness took me over I was so excited and nervous…

As I tried to sleep before I depart, Akvor barges through my door. He has been drinking with the smell of alcohol overpowering everything. Priests are not supposed to drink, but certainly made an exemption for himself and his close associates. He quickly demanded Eleya to leave. She refused. He slapped her across the face and she fell down to the floor hard.

"ELEYA!" I could not believe he may insult her with words. But he never slapped her with such force. Running over to her without thinking he grabbed behind me by the waist. I struggled and struggled with all my might. He may be an old man but he has a strong grip of iron. "Help! Help!" screaming from the top of my lungs. He was shouting in a pure drunken rage of how he will marry me and that I will bear his children. I have never felt so frightened in my life. He forced me over to my bed and I feared the worst as he was ruffling my dress.

As he was grabbing me on the bed I grabbed the candle from my bedside table and threw it behind me onto his face. The hot wet wax poured onto his face and candle itself pierced his eye. He tripped backwards screaming, blood was pouring from his right eye socket. I looked at him in complete horror. I did this to him… I have never done such a thing to another person. Even though he attacked me, I ran to him to try and help. The candle is still in his eye, I ordered Eleya to run and get my tools, clean cloths and medicine.

He still screamed as loud as he could. A few of the young priest apprentices in the nearby room came to our aid. "Please get Marianas!" I asked one of the apprentices and they hurried off to go get them. Eleya finally came back with the medicine and cloths. The candle was deep in his socket, but not deep enough to kill him if removed. With one of the cloths I grabbed a bright green sludge ointment from one of the glass jars. Morea leaf concentrate, I usually only call it the sludge. Placing a bit on Akvor's tongue and wiping a bit under his nostrils, I hope this helps him slow and sleep. It is not the strongest pain-free, sleeping agent but it is all I have.

Eleya and the apprentice had to hold Akvor down with all their might as he still struggled. I pulled the candle out as quickly as I could and placed the cloth directly on top as he bled. Eleya vomited all of Akvor as she struggled with the sight of what is happening. Marianas arrived and looked at the shock horror scene in front of them.

"WHAT IN THE MAGNA DRACONIS IS GOING ON!?" Marianas shouted out on top of Akvors moaning and Eleyas screaming. Marianas looked at me as I tried to help him. I managed to slow down his bleeding, but much of the damage has been done. He will never see from his right eye again. After a few hours, I had to remove his eye entirely and stitch his eyelids together. I Burned off a few areas that looked like they were going to be infected. I could not imagine how much pain Akvor is in at this moment. I feel so conflicted… I put him in this position. But he would still have his eye if he never charged into my room and tried to touch me. I bandaged another clean cloth around his right eye, finishing the job. I explained Marianas everything about what happened, she gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead.

I was supposed to be meeting with my family by now to leave this place... But I had to help him. I'm sure my family can wait for me a bit longer. Marianas got the other priests and took Akvor and me to the main meeting chamber. Akvor was placed onto a table that had been moved to the middle of the room. All of the high priests are there with Clifford standing at the sidelines. He is still alive and breathing. He is now purely asleep… Looking at his cloth the bleeding has started to cease, which is a good sign. Another high priest named Waldren is checking over his injuries.

Marianas stood next to me and she began to whisper in my ear. "I would have killed him you know… Or you should have let him die."

"I couldn't… I couldn't let him die… I just couldn't… I made a vow when I became a healer. It would have been a very slow and painful death if not treated"

"With that Iolene is why you are better than most people I know. Try to keep hold of that, the world is dark and it could use some light in it".


	8. Beau

We have been travelling for a week to get home and we are finally there. Walking through the canyon crevices to finally reach the valley of Thaddeous. It was once beautiful full of wildflowers, grass and trees. Many creatures such as rabbits and newts lived here. Unfortunately, through the years, the land had started to decay. Such beauty has died and now where the grass meadows were are now just barren sand with dead trees. The weather has become even colder and most of the prey our herds fed on have moved away to different lands.

My feet are hurting since we have been walking non-stop. I gained scale blisters and large ones have popped on my back right paw. It slowed me down so I am at the back of the herd. Ironclad remains at the very front as Rideri the leader of the herd. I began to limp as the pains have become unbearable. The dragon next to me a tiny light green dragon begins to randomly roar at me. Her large ears bouncing up and down is weirdly hypnotizing. She is jumping up and down just to meet my eye level.

"Ouch, your paws look very sore..." She smiles a cheeky grin. "My name is Myshka". I smiled back and nodded. "I am not in the mood for talking, I just want to be left alone."

"Oh… Well okay then!" She then bounces ahead of me in great speed. I have to focus to even keep my strength up to even get back to my family who live on the top of the large hill. All of the female dragons from our herd live in this valley. They all roar to greet us with enthusiasm and present food or new pups for their mates. I have no mate since I have no mating rights, that honour belongs to my brother and father. On top of the largest hill, I see my Father and mother happily greeting my brother. My little sister will be with her mate on the other side of the valley. All the licking and nuzzles and playful noises as Ironclad fills her with pride. I finally reach on top of the hill when my father had to remark. "You were at the back of the herd, why?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath in to try and suck up the pain my paw is causing me. "My back right paw is covered in blisters and it hurts to walk". Father scoffs at me. "Look at your brother! He has blisters all over his paws! You don't see him being slow and complaining". My mother nudges my father to make him stop. He almost bites her in retaliation. I decided just to sit and take it. This method is always best around this situation. I just ignored my father as he spouts about nonsense and how my brother will be better at everything. Once his rant is over I walked over to the small river that goes through the valley. I used to be a huge river but it shrinks every year. I had to wash the blood and puss of my paws. It stung, but it was worth the relief afterwards. Walking is far easier and hopefully black tar blood doesn't fester. After cleaning my paws I then walked back up to my family surrounded by everyone else in the herd. I have noticed that the other wild herds have joined us. There are so many dragons in this valley now they will be fighting for room to sleep.

It was feeding time we ate freshly killed rabbits as is custom to introduce a gift to the leader of the herd and his family. But eating small rabbits isn't filling enough, I see other expressions on the other dragons they don't feel satisfied either. I think if someone brought in a deer all the dragons in this valley will fight to the death for it. Everyone seemed to be having a great time regardless though. Roaring in the distance a few fights for mates. Pups playing on the fields as the sun sets over the valley. It feels nice to be at peace even if it is for a little while. Father still hasn't even said why we had to walk all the way back here. I presume he will tell us in the morning.

Father then roared for the new dragons to walk to him and present themselves. Myshka, Katan, Brutus, Ottie, Meesha, Ina, Mathata, Indarra, Taunterra, Teyti, which continues on and on… During their introduction, they have a chance to give themselves new names so they can be truly free from their human oppressors. A clean and fresh start for those who greatly needed one.

The new dragons who have come with us now have to fight for their spot in the herd. They could either be the Alpha or an Omega. The Alpha can have the privilege of mateship and can choose whichever female pleases him the most. They also have the responsibility of looking after a smaller herd to look after. It can also be dangerous since Alphas get challenged all the time by omegas. It is not the most stable position. I fought my brother and lost. I am labelled as an Omega as is expected of me I must follow what all the family members say. My father Tyrannus has been challenged and has never lost. His scars are his pride and joy and love to show them to intimidate his foes. He has fought hard to be in his position and is the pillar of strength when times are tough… He is the true Rideri out of all of us.

The time has come to watch all of the newcomers' fight for a place in the herd. All female newcomers are placed automatically with the other females. A few did not like this prospect that much, however, they were forcefully put into their new place. After this, I can presume some will have their own pups in a few months to come. Then all the dragons roar in anticipation for the fights to follow. All the dragons get into the best positions to see the fights. The first dragons Brutus and Teyti to begin the fight. Teyti is a blue dragon who is thin and fast, while Brutus is a bull class strong and heavy. They begin to use their draconium energy to create a mag push towards each other. They went at it for quite a long time, when my father ordered the dragons to fight physically. Using draconium energy is a cheaters way he always said. Fighting dirty is the only way to achieve anything around here. Mag pushing can only last for so long and can be a waste of time and energy during a battle. Teyti suddenly looked frightened as he knows he will not be able to physically damage Brutus easily. Brutus then tried to charge at him and Teyti dodges him with ease. He jumps gracefully and quickly as expected with his kind. However, the fight is boring since Teyti is dodging all of Brutus's attacks. The dragon herd roaring with impatience since nothing much is happening. Eventually, Brutus got tired and Teyti then had at him and started biting and scratching all over him. Brutus being a tough bull class is now reduced to chewing and scratching tree. Brutus surrendered and Teyti won the match. It was far from the best win but it is a win none the less.

The up and coming fights were just as boring. Mostly dragons making each other exhausted and then they pick on the exhausted one. Just looking at my father he was less than impressed with the new dragons. He loves tougher dragons that can show brute strength or speed. I think he even wants to watch some dragons die just to satisfy how bored he is. When all the fights were over my father roared so loud that the whole world must have heard it. The new Alphas have chosen their new mates and they walk away happy. Those who lost will form a herd of their own and the Alphas will fight for that privilege to lead them. The Alphas who don't get their herd tonight. Can challenge another alpha for their herd and the one who loses will lose their title. They themselves will become Omegas or die…

With the introductions, renaming and battles are over. My father announced that the herd will be moving away from the valley. The food is running out and the river is filthy and getting smaller every year. With disease being rampant in our numbers with many dying at being close proximity to each other. Too many dragons are starving so it is time for us to move away to new lands. However, with this comes great danger for us as we have been hiding from the Black Draconium Empire. They will attack us and imprison us as slaves if seen. My father led what has left of our army to this valley a place where the Black Empire couldn't reach us. It was hidden behind large mountains which is hard to travel through if you don't know it. Father announced we will be migrating away in a few days, so this gives us a chance to prepare our mates and pups for a long journey to the unknown.

My father then announces that it is time for us to rest for the evening. He does this by letting out a soothing call. Not like his usual roar, it is very gentle sounding and relaxing. I fell asleep with ease after a long day of travelling. When I woke up the sun is rising and most of the dragons are asleep. My paws still ache from the long journey. But I am glad it hasn't become pussy or bloody from the blisters. I needed to relieve myself when I see Myshka again at the river. A mouse dragon like her will never be chosen as a mate by other much larger dragons. She tried to be just as cheery as she was yesterday. Although she said she is hungry since she didn't get to eat much. I couldn't help but feel pity for her… I did have some food left over that was given to my family last night. I snuck away a small rabbit and gave it to her. She thanked me graciously as she ate happily. "Please do not say anything about me sharing food with you…" I had to make sure she won't say a word. I admit I did this once before as a younger dragon and my father bit me harshly on my front left leg for it. She smiles and promises that she wouldn't. I smile in return.

"Do you think Beau that I made a mistake coming here?" Myshkas smile turned into nervousness. I'm surprised she trusts me enough quickly to ask such a question… But then I just risked my own scales in getting her a bit of extra food to eat. "No, I don't think you did… You are free from your human captors. You can live freely as you like. There will be no more humans controlling you anymore".

"But I am a female… I still have to follow orders from those higher up than me, who use brute force to control us… I asked if I could join the scouting herd when they leave for today they forbid me… Since I am female I must hunt close by and look after the pups. Even though it has become obvious no male will choose me, because of what I am. When your brother rescued me from the Black Empire caravan. He promised us freedom. At the moment it doesn't really feel like we are free". Her happy, nervous grin quickly turned into sadness. "What exactly is your herd trying to do?" Well, this conversation has become serious very quickly. She is better off asking my brother or father since they're the heads of the whole entire herd. But then as I think about the question, it's best that she asked me. "Our herd is to defeat the humans. We are the dragon separatists, the humans have destroyed our world and took our kind as slaves. It is our duty to destroy them and take the world as our own as it originally was thousands of years ago."

Myshka chuckled at Beau. "Well, that's interesting… Humans have always been here. Just because we have only known humans for seven thousand years. It doesn't mean they haven't always been here…"

"What? Be careful what you say about humans around here." I looked at her weirdly. She really is stretching the boundaries of this conversation. A conversation that can get both of us killed. I double checked around us to make sure no one heard those words being spoken.

"I have wondered though does your father has any idea of what is happening in the outside world at the moment. It is a very big world and we are in a very tiny part of it". She looks up at me. She knows I don't have a good answer to give. My father has been ignorant since he ignores the lands and politics of humans. We only know what we know which is closed to the outside world.

"We cannot speak any more of this…" I warned her. It is dangerous to speak as the sun has risen and all the dragons will wake up soon. I began drinking from the river when I hear my father's roar to wake everyone up. When he wakes up everyone else must be up. I said goodbye to Myshka and quickly ran up the hill where my family is now standing.

I nuzzled mother a good morning which she highly appreciated. My brother said hello to me and I said hello in kind. Father quickly interrupted us though. He said that our seer elder Drastra has awoken. She wakes up every few months due to her age. Everyone guesses that she is three hundred years at least. She was captured during the separatist war of which we took her prisoner. She was a member of the Black Draconium empire council of which she has many secrets about them. It was revenge due to Vipstranius's betrayal, which I can guarantee they have been looking for her after all these years.

Following father, he led us to a cave furthest edge of the caverns in the valley. She resides in there as she hates being out in the open. She can barely walk anymore due to her old brittle bones. She revealed to us that the Emperor used to give her a special mixture that helped give her strength for a small period of time. But she didn't know how it was made. The poor thing lives in pain, but father does everything in his power to keep her alive. Even if this means she sleeps every few months.

Walking into the dark cave my father and brother made their bonemarks glow, so we can see where we are going. The cave is straight forward so it is easy to get in and out. Eventually, we walk into a chamber and there she was… Her body glowed black draconium so she was easy to see in the darkness. She is frail with her only being skin and bones. Her bone mark glowing showing that she is still alive. She almost looked like a snake if you removed her small legs. I felt so bad for her... This is no way to live… I see her lift her head and a haunting groan comes out of her. She even sounds like death.

My father roars at her and she just looks up at him with pure disdain. Her glowing eyes fixated on him. If she had the strength she would swipe him a good one across the face. But after a while, she stops staring at him and looks at me and my brother.

"What is it?" She asks annoyingly to my father.

"I need your visions again… Help make my path clear" He sounded a bit desperate. My father never sounds desperate. What is going through his head? I wonder. "If you give me visions then I will give you a great haul of food later on today so you can feast." My brother and I looked surprised at him. He never shares food with anybody else. Especially if it is his food and his alone. He summoned us from far away to listen to a dragon prophet. I really hope this is worth it.

Come close you three… She asked us nicely. We did and with a quick motion like a snake. She bites one of our front legs. Our blood is on her fangs, she licks her lips looking like she enjoyed it. "Be quiet as I close my eyes and let me absorb you and your pups' minds". She closes her eyes and magic draconium energy surrounded her. I have never seen a dragon use energy like this before. It was entrancing, it felt truly magical. I had no idea draconium could do such things. The draconium swirled all four us. Pure black draconium at its most pure form. I have never felt so powerful as it felt like the draconium energy is being forced into my veins. As the draconium magic stopped everything went quiet again. The powerful feeling I got disappeared as quickly as I got it.

She looked at my father, her eyes glowing brightly as ever. "You must leave this valley as there will be nothing left in the months to come… Life has ceased to survive this land for black corruption has taken hold in the valley. If you remain here your herd will die and their bones will be buried where no one will find them".

"That's really all you got? You stupid old thing we were already planning to move anyway... What a waste you have been. Should have killed you instead, since you are useless". Father then scoffs at her then leaves the cave. She chuckles and then looks at my brother.

"Ironclad is it? You're an interesting one. Your future is not like your fathers as you hoped. But your path is similar. You will lead, but the terms and conditions will change. Opportunities of power will rise with you from the creatures you least expect, however with these terms a great enemy will rise against you. Be aware of your selfishness and power… I will warn you of this once as this is the path of your fate". She does a scary smile as she says this. My brother just laughs her off just thinking she is this weird old dragon. Which is true… She then asks Ironclad to leave. I was going to leave along with Ironclad, but she demanded me to stay. So I did, I admit I was curious as to what she saw of me. She was glaring at me and looked hauntingly serious.

"I saw your future the most Beaucephalis… For it has been read by a priest before many years ago. Your life will not be like your fathers or your brothers. It will be something else entirely. Keep an open mind for what the future will uphold for you. For the world will need you. You will not know why until it happens. But when it does the light will shine through you and you have to embrace it when it does. As it will come from an unlikely source that you will one day cherish and love. They will be your strength and courage for the wars to come. If you don't and keep your mind closed your fate will be like your brother. Where your selfishness and crude power will take over you."

I have no idea what she really meant… But I have always thought I am open-minded. I smiled and thanked her for her seer services since father and brother didn't even bother to do so. But I have so many questions for her, she didn't have to be cryptic. "What exactly do you mean that light will shine through me? I have no idea what this even means". I asked her politely since I hope to get a better answer.

"I am not truly sure myself… All I can think of is, May the light shine through the darkness. They are words of importance. Find out what those words mean and you will get your answer."

She spoke those words in a human tongue. My back shuddered… I do not like the sound of this at all. They are human words with the human tongue. They never should have been uttered in their language. I wanted to ask her more questions but I think I have had enough superstitious nonsense in one day. I turned around to leave the cave. When she spurts this out.

"When you believe it is time visit me again, for I will not move from here. Beau, you may not believe, but I can tell you one thing. Keep your heart open and one day you will fly".


	9. Aaron

Dinner time, wonderful dinner time… As I held my bowl of mushy food. I had no idea what is in it, but I have been living on it for the past few weeks now. Brown water with a pile of black and brown mush in the middle. Is it porridge? Flour in a sauce? Mince? Who am I kidding mince is way too special for us slaves. I couldn't even tell what was in it with the smell and it smelt horrible. Even though the food is detestable I had no idea that I could miss chewing food so much. It is a struggle to eat without getting food all over my mask. At least Master Isil is kind enough to give me a special spoon so I can tilt the mush into the special opening of the mask. After all, he doesn't want me to starve… He wants to teach me a lesson, not kill me.

I can open my mouth a little but it hurts so much… It feels like pins piercing into your gums continuously. I just have to be careful not to swallow too much food or I will choke to death. Communication is also a problem, but then that is pretty much the reason for the brace. I can't say shit anymore… It's one hell of a punishment. I wish they just put me in mind control instead, but apparently, they like how I can think on my feet during a battle situation.

I have no idea when they will remove this mask. But I do have a firm feeling they will never remove it until I am dead. I dab my spoon into the watery mush and mixed it together to hopefully improve the consistency. It still looks and tastes disgusting, but I manage to start eating it.

"Aaron yoush etra da keera ztrangar up".

I know I need to keep my strength up. My strength is all I have… If I didn't have my strength or speed I would have been dead long ago. But looking at Reepyr in front of me, I know he is trying to cheer me up. He is a good guy who himself has suffered much hardship during Iqosha training. You can easily tell by the scars on his face and faded pink hair that would have once been brighter. He is one of the unfortunate ones deemed unworthy to breed and they cut him both root and stem. One fact that I will always be grateful is that I still have my parts and can only hope that they will never touch them.

He is much older and experienced, by being a slave to Master Isil for over thirty years. He is one of the loyal slaves that Master Isil will never be rid of. Reepyr is the name his father named him before he was taken into slavery, but in these barracks, he is known by the masters as number 39. I am 142 and like him, I have my number with chain links tattoo wrapped around my wrist. A constant reminder of what we are. There is an overall amount of two hundred Iqosha official soldiers under Master Isil's command. I may not know how to count well or be fully educated in reading and writing but I do hear of how many we have through dragon conversations.

Reepyr smiles at me as he tries to eat his own mushy shit. By looking at his face as he eats, he makes funny faces at me and the rest of the soldiers at the table. We all chuckled with delight, but it was short lived because the dragon master who is watching us roared for us to be quiet.

The good thing about Iqosha soldiers is that we can connect on a deep level since we are all suffering together. We can call each other brothers in a way, but I try my hardest not to get too close to others. I have learned personally a few years ago having close friends with other Iqosha slaves can go so very wrong.

As I have just finished my bowl a dragon roars loudly. His roar is unlike any other roar it is so shrieking and deafening. It is Master Isil, it is evening inspection. Everyone including I stand up in straight in perfect formation. He has his human rider on him as usual. He walks past his soldiers who stood at the benches. It was so quiet you can hear a coin drop. As he walked past the soldiers in different rows. He eventually gets to me… He looks at me up and down. He then shows his snarky grin and scoffs at me. I had a small sigh of relief, I didn't want to deal with him after what he did to me.

Master Isil is very quiet this round… Usually, there is some form of abuse to a soldier. Beating, berating or gets dragged away forcefully to do whatever business. Master Isil eventually left once he was done and things got back to normal in the hall. Whispering has started amongst the other soldiers. It looks like buyers will be coming tomorrow, one said. Another said it could just be a physical checkup another said. After a while, I stopped caring… Once most of the soldiers finished their meals, the dragon master of the kitchen orders us go back to the barracks. Those who didn't finish were moved by force out of the kitchen, the occasional beat up by our guards ensue. But lucky tonight they just get the bruises.

When we reached to our caged barracks there are fifteen women standing around. They are some of our regular girls who sometimes sneak in, seeing if they could get some extra comfort and possibly some gifts or pay if they are lucky. We are not meant to have any money, no items of fun or anything. However, some soldiers steal some items from their temporary owners. After us being rented away for our services.

Master Isil usually does not mind the women sneaking in as it can boost morale in the ranks. This definitely does not help the girls' owner though as I do hear from Master Isil's dragon guards that she complains about this often.

Master Isil never used to be this "nice", but the differences in the results could not be denied. Many of the men are of course excited, which usually means fifteen women out of fifty men in this area, fights will break out. However, the women quickly solved this issue and they are the ones who choose who they want to be with. Unless the man tells them that they have something worthwhile. Most men don't like it, but it has to be this way otherwise we won't get it at all or they will chop off our manhood's and join the ball fewer barracks across from us.

"Hello, my lovely…" As I hear a soothing voice behind me, it is Keyra. As I turned around she had a look of sadness. I haven't seen her since before they masked me. "My god… What have they done to you sweetheart?" She started to play around with the sides of my mask. I then took her hand and bought her to my cage. A small room with a small mattress and wooden bucket to shit and pee in. She sits on my mattress, probably wondering how I eat with this thing on. I wave hello to her since it is really the only way I can say hello. I then sit next to her wondering what she is going to say. It didn't help that it was a bit awkward since those who are having "fun" in their cages are being noisy.

"Well… Whoever made this contraption, I bet certainly got a nice lordship. There is no better game that orange dragons like to play… Create the best torture devices win."

Nothing surprises her anymore… We first met after my second year as a trainee. I was fourteen and she was seventeen. When I was fourteen they gave me permission to be a breeder. Which means one day I will be assigned a woman to have children with. My name is in their books, but in order for me to have children, I must good looking and be the best Iqosha soldier I can be. I wish to never have children as I will not be permitted to raise them or even be near them. They will be raised by their mother to age five where their owners will decide where the child should go. It is a life I don't wish on anyone…

Keyra is charged to teach me the ways of creating children. Which I admit is the best lessons I have been taught as a slave. I have benefitted much from it and I'm sure she did as well. We saw each other once a week for our lessons and eventually, we became very good friends. We know each other almost completely so much so she shares me her secrets and I share her mine. The only thing I don't know is her real name, for her own safety and mine.

"I really wish they didn't do this to you… It's so cruel. They have only started bringing these in recently because one of my girls back chatted to the master and she was immediately punished the same way, the other day".

She knows the Draconis tongue because she is not from here. She is from the city of Mille Voix the main capital of the Turquoise Empire. She told me that she was the only daughter of a poor baker who sold her to make ends meet. Which is why her original accent is very different than ours, she masks it and speaks Prisshek to blend in. She is very popular amongst the men and women, with her bright blue hair and petite physique. But I am happy she chooses my company even though sometimes we don't end up having sex.

She gets extremely close and whispers in my ear. "You know Aaron there are a few people who are interested in buying you. Viscount Libre Blagour, who is an interesting fellow, he helps rule the small city of Danse. The Countess Elfie Fleurir who owns quite a chateau in Mille Voix and Viscountess Amelie Elegant who helps rule Sain".

I know what she is doing… She is vouching for me to be bought by these people. How does she know these people? Did she sleep with them? Or did she know them before she left Mille Voix? She didn't have to do this… It's so dangerous to be jeopardizing herself for me like this. All I could do is look at her… If only she could read my mind. She smiles that sweet slanted smile of hers. I really had no idea how to communicate with her.

"Don't worry my friend this time I hope to find the perfect buyer for you. Who should treat you well, who can match Master Isil's price this time. Just be a good slave for the time being and everything will be alright".

This time? What does she mean this time? Have all these people come to see me in the past few years are from the influence of Keyra? I have so many questions, but I can't ask them. She lowers her left hand to feel my inner thighs and begins massaging them. I was not going to lie that this is feeling very good. I needed it after a long day of training.

"Let's have a nice sleep… You and I both need it. I have drunk the Silphium tea, so you need not worry. While also let's make the other soldiers jealous". She kisses my forehead as I lie down on my bed with her on top of me. It is going to be a great night.

The next morning quickly arrived and hugged a farewell to Keyra as she needed to go back to the brothel with the other ladies. It is time for another long day of training, however, the whispers from the other soldiers last night are correct. A group of nobles from the golden pyramid, Mille Voix and Inclementia have begun to arrive. We all heard the horn and we all had to put our armour on as quickly as we could and march into a formation and line up inside the arena.

I stood up with a spear in my hand awaiting orders. It is always nerve-racking knowing that you are being judged, by your looks to how you fare in battle. If you fail by even slouching in your stance you get severely punished by being whipped or worse. We must look in front of us until ordered, you cannot move your head unless you are told. We are trained not to fall for distractions so easily. The large gate to the arena opened, all two hundred of us stood in rows of twenty in perfect order. All of the nobles who are interested walked through the gates. Orange dragons with their personal vessels, Inclementia nobles with their long white hair and Mille Voix nobles with their exaggerated makeup with overbearing outfits and parasols.

Master Isil stands on a stage across from us, ready to present us. After all, he is trying to sell our services as he is a salesman. When I heard him I noticed that he is using a different human slave as his rider this time.

"Welcome nobles! Today I present you the Iqosha soldiers! Who has super strength and super speed! They will obey all your orders and will protect you day and night without rest! They have been trained with fists, spears, swords, daggers, shields, bows and arrows! They can swim and have trained to live in harsh environments for long periods of time! Their pain threshold is better than any other weak human! These men do not fear death! Death fears them and they will bring it!"

He now has a human that speaks draconis. This certainly makes things easier for his customers to understand, since they usually have to purchase their own translators. The nobles all look interested and seem excited to see what we can do. Some even clapped after listening to my masters' awful speech, at least they're having a good time…

"Come nobles, first we will see them in this state before we do the weapon demonstration".

Master Isil I hear a shout out "TURN RIGHT!" and we all incorrect unison turn right. "TURN LEFT!" and like before in perfect unison we turned left facing to the stage once again. Master Isil then gets off the stage and leads the nobles, in a similar fashion that he did last night during our inspection. We all stood perfectly still, not one of us moved. We were like statues perfectly built formation. The nobles eventually got to me. They moved my arm up, looking around and feeling all over me. The dragons even sniffed me… When you are being bought or borrowed there I no such things as personal space.

"This one has a unique mask on his face… Why is that?" One of the Inclementia nobles' question to Master Isil. This made me nervous because if customers keep asking questions about me, Master Isil will stop others burrowing me or selling I and I have no idea what will happen to me then. Maybe he might even take this stupid brace off so I can easily be more sellable.

Master Isil had to make a quick reply to try and excuse my weird brace. "142 has a mouth brace on. It is a recently new form of punishment given to slaves who talk back or talk too much. We used to pull out their tongues but we realized we do need them to talk since they need to report to their masters what is happening. It is only temporary… We also cannot always rely on mind control gear as it restricts their minds on the field of battle. They need to think on their feet to truly use their strengths. This one in front of you has shown great power and strength in his fighting and survival trials. He has proven to be one of my best."

The noble from Inclementia scoffs at Master Isil and even chuckles a little. She grabs my face and examines the brace closely. She pulls and she probes the bars on my head. "That is because your orange mind gear is weak and short ranged. If he was at my home he would have been made a mindless servant by now. This also, however, present a problem since you say they are very obedient yet here is one who apparently answers back to his masters. Hence the mouth mask. But the word about your soldiers and their endeavours have reached my ears, so here I am. Prove to me how good they are. I heard they are very expensive and hard to make".

Looking at master Isil he is intimidated by this particular noble. I have no idea who she is, but it looks like if master Isil fails her something will happen and it won't be good. After when they have looked at every one of us, they all sat on the seats in the viewers' box in the arena. It is time to show our battle prowess. The nobles have each chosen the Iqosha soldiers that they wish to be presented. I was one of the chosen and those who were not chosen by any nobles have been dismissed so they go back to the barracks.

I and twenty others need to show what we can do. Each of them took their turns in which they specialize in different things. It was interesting to watch them because even though we were trained in such similar ways we still differ in style and grace. We can vary a little but we must at least master three different weapons. One of the nobles in Mille Voix after a presentation shouted saying that this is a problem because they like uniform and that the discipline of different styles is distracting. Master Isil roared at him with a reply in annoyance. It was frustrating to watch, some sales dragon my master is.

The noble from Inclementia deliberately asked if I could go last. She wants to compare me with others. It was finally my turn, I took a deep breathe in as I prepared my mind. To begin I decided to show my use of the spears, I grabbed a large spear that is double the size of me and threw it across the stadium landing a bullseye on a scarecrow. Then after that in a quick motion, I grabbed the bows and arrows and nearby orange dragons threw ten apples I the air and I shot at all ten moving targets in quick succession. I can hear the nobles clapping but my mind is so focused on what I was doing. After the showcase with the bows and arrows, I grabbed a sword and shield and went against another Iqosha soldier. He attacked and I dodged, blocking his attacks over and over again. I struck at him, he blocked successfully against me. However I pulled a quick one and switched hands, I began to fight as a left-handed fighter and this caught him off-guard. I managed to disarm him with my right-handed shield and he yielded. The nobles still clapped, it looks like they seem to be enjoying themselves. After that, I demonstrated my use of throwing knives. Like the spear, I bulls-eyed every single hay dummy without failure.

Master Isil then ordered me to show my physical strength an orange dragon lied on the ground pretending it was asleep. I took another deep breathe in as I prepared to lift this two-ton creature off the ground. I grabbed the bottom of him and with my might as I managed to lift the creature above my head. Everyone in the viewing box looked astounded. The others have shown their strength but to lift two tons is something else. But it was immensely heavily I had to be careful not to strain myself. I accidentally dropped the dragon a bit clumsier than expected as he whacked his head on the floor. He of course immediately roared at me in retaliation, with Isil demanding him to shut up.

The final demonstration is fighting against dragons with mag fighting abilities. Humans general weakness is fighting against this as dragons can just mag push you away. However, I am fast and them trying to mag at me slows them down because they are focusing on using their powers to aim. I went against three of the dragons and I managed to kick each of them out cold on the head one after the other.

After when all that is finished I bowed before them to signal I have finished my presentation. They stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

"Well done!" The nobles said, "Bravo!"

I admit I was actually sort of happy. I felt like I did something right for a change. They were all rushing down to see me in the arena.

"Well, this one has certainly proven yourself. I can see why you like him so much Isil. How much is he?" This noble from Mille Voix is so giggly and excitable. She has been throughout the whole presentation. But yet weirdly enough she seems rather kind than all the rest of them even though she owns people and dragons as objects.

"My name is Elfie Fleurir. I wish to purchase 142". She smiled at me with a slanted smile. It reminds me of Keyra's smile. But it is a trait I have realized that many people from Mille Voix have. But I remember that Keyri mentioned her name in our conversation last night. Master Isil has the happiest grin that I haven't seen in a long time… "142 is also trained in the arts of pleasure. So if a female wants to be mounted he will always be on call for you". Elfie chuckles in retort. "Well, it is a good thing I am not yet married. But then even if I was I wouldn't mind still doing it with you…" She continues to giggle as if she is a little girl and strokes her finger on my arm muscles.

The Inclementia noble rolls her eyes. "Hold up there Countess Fleurir, I wish to bid on him as well". The noble from Inclementia cuts into the conversation. "How much are you asking for him?" She inputs in.

Master Isil sends a dragon slaver who keeps track of slave purchases to his side. His name is Master Orvir with his human rider who has parchment of paper with ink and quill. His saddle designed with a desk so he can write down what the masters say. With the Orange draconium Empire, there are many who are literate and they have endless records of slave transactions that are known to be located in the golden pyramid library.

"Five-thousand gold to purchase and five hundred gold to hire for a week," Master Isil said with pride.

"FIVE-THOUSAND GOLD?" Elfie shouts with the highest pitched voice I have ever heard. "That is unfortunate…. That is too much gold. You can buy a nice house with that gold". Elfie looks defeated, however the noble from Inclementia has her hand on her chin thinking up her options. I hear to buy a normal soldier or guard slave usually can cost from fifty to three hundred gold. But they do not have the same reputations as we do. She eventually gives out a heavy sigh, "I'm going to have decline that amount, and even if we barter it will still be too ridiculously high. I can purchase many more soldiers and train them myself when I go back".

Many of the other nobles didn't say much and politely said that he was charging way too high a price for me. Some even left with other Iqosha soldiers who went for a bit cheaper. They all began to leave without even trying to barter for me in the end. It looks like another day to be back at the barracks… Does Master Isil deliberately put up the price to make sure I never sell to taunt me or is he just a greedy dragon? I think both…

"I would like to barter for him! Sorry if I am a bit late to the presentations."

A voice shouted from behind the taller nobles. It was a small man… A really small man. He walks out with pride with a man who is much taller than what he is and just smaller than me. The small man was decked out in Turquoise Draconium finery. Long black and dark purple velvet coat. He must have been extremely hot from wearing those clothes. He had bright blue hair, large ears, light green eyes, skin that had a tint of light green and is carrying a fancy black velvet bag. I have never seen a man like him before. Hard for my training because since he is small I have to look down. The forever haunting feeling of me being punished because I am not looking straight forward like I am supposed to. The taller man next to him was wearing basic black leather light armour that has been tattered and used. There are so many holes the armour you can easily tear it off and he will be exposed. One of his swords even looks like it is beginning to rust. Just by looking at him he is dual sword wielder. He is much older and is clearly a seasoned fighter by looking at his scars on his arms. No sigils or anything on him… I cannot tell where he is from.

"A mouse? What are you doing here little rodent? Shouldn't you be in that tent shithole you call a city?" Master Isil scolds. "Your people should be chains… Why are you walking around proud?"

"A mouse? Rodent? How original… Are you like this with all of your customers? I am a free man since I am not from Suravi, Dragon City or Inclementia. I am a free man just visiting from the Turquoise Empire if you can't tell by my robes. My name is Mali Piccolo… Insult me again and you will regret it". He brings out the pendant that reveals that he is a free man that shouldn't be touched. With this, he also reveals his large bag of gold and his friend also reveals that he is carrying more gold.

Master Isil begrudgingly apologizes to him. Which is a pure joy to watch, this is such a rare occurrence to see my master make a fool of himself.

"Has he ever been outside of this city?" The small man sharply asks Master Isil.

"Not officially, he has only been out there for his survival training. He has been rented to other nobles here and they loved his service. He is more expensive because he has had a bit more training than the others in some matters and is stronger and faster than others". Master Isil turns to me and demands I walk I walk three steps forward. Which I do in perfect posture and timing.

Mali looks at me and his face looks sympathetic. "I saw your presentation boy, it was very impressive. I can see why your master likes you so much. I will barter one-thousand gold for you".

"You will not rip me off rodent! You will give me at least four-thousand gold!"

The bartering has begun. They begin to suggest random amounts of money and they keep refusing each other's offer. Five-hundred, one-thousand, three-thousand, two-thousand five-hundred, four-thousand, it just kept going and going. Eventually, the bartering began to slow down between the two. Then out of the blue, my master Isil shouts one-thousand by complete accident!

"DEAL!" The small man points at him with triumph. The dragon master Orvir who is a slave dealer smiles at Master Isil. "You have no choice but to honour this deal Isil… You have named the price and he accepts. You cannot back down due to trading laws, even if he is human. He has the gold, he will pay and you will give him your property".

Master Isil breathes in deeply. "Very well take 142… Wished I could have gotten more gold from him. You stupid rat take him!" He scoffs and then mags him two small items into Mali's hand. One looked like a key and whip.

"If you want his best obedience, keep this brace on him. Feed him whatever mush you please as long as he is fed. He needs to train at least two hours a day to keep his physique up. He can live on weeks with minimal sleep. He can take whichever weapon you please from the armoury as part of the purchase."

"Well boy… I am not going to tell you which weapon you want to use. Go ahead and choose one for yourself." Master Mali points to the weapons still left out from the presentations. I walk over and I had to think carefully… I cannot take a sword and shield because that is two weapons. Master Isil will never allow that when he says one weapon he means only one weapon. Bow and arrows will not be as useful if I cannot get my hands on arrows. My mind then trails off to the greatswords, spears and hammers. I played around with the weapons for a bit and I felt closest to the greatsword. Not as heavy-handed and clunky as the hammer or as finicky as a spear. I have made my choice I choose the great sword.

I walk back over to Master Mali, Master Isil and Master Orvir who is signing the papers. Master Mali signs the final document. Master Mali then smiles a cheeky grin like he has won a great victory today. In a way he certainly has… He managed to trick Master Isil. Which I can guarantee he feels embarrassed to be outsmarted by a human. "You are now mine boy… You will protect me and my charges when I ask of you".

It's official I am sold! My heart is skipping many beats, I am so excited and terrified at the same time. Because now I have no idea what to expect. Tough and horrible as this place has been. It has been the longest place I have lived. Longer than with my mother and longer than Lord Caspian. I will NEVER call this place my home as it has scarred me in many ways and has destroyed any hopes of what I hoped my life will be. But it is going to be a whole new dangerous adventure. Will my new master be kind? Or could be just as evil or even crueller than Master Isil. Even though Master Isil tortured us for fun at some points I do hear that some slaves have it worse…

Master Mali with his friend then begins to leave the arena and I quickly follow behind them. We walked past the beautiful gardens which are still tending to the human gardeners. We all eventually reach the front gate of the mansion and it opens. It felt like it was the longest gate opening I have ever seen. When the gate opened we just left… I looked back and the saw the gates close once more. I hope this is the last time I see those gates… But what will be in store for me in the future…


	10. Lexiana Acosta

Five years ago when I was fifteen the war started when our Emperor, the good Daxian Pavus was murdered by the brutish Green Emperor Arman Kaiser. Two weeks after his death our country is now in a full period of mourning. His body has yet to be returned to the city. So he can have a proper funeral so the royal family can cremate him to send his ashes into the sky.

I saw him on multiple occasions. I was with my father and older sister at the festival of burning. We were helping to prepare for the festival by creating our scarecrow effigy. The grand Vulkanian square was full of people and dragons building their own effigies for the mass bonfire. As we were building it all of a sudden Emperor Daxian was there with his son Prince Elias and Princess Regina. It was a pleasant surprise for all of us. He said hello to me and shook my hand, it was a real honour. I was a little girl and from then on I fell in love with the royal family…

The other time I saw him he was at an orphanage giving toys and food to the children who could not afford any. Our poor have always been better taken off in our country thanks to the royal family. We do not see our Empress as much due to her ruling the country as she is the main ruler. Same with her heir and eldest child Prince Salvador. They have all the fun Senate and political matters to attend to. Everyone knows it would have been the Emperors idea to have a peace treaty with our old enemy.

The Emperor went to Mille Voix for a peace treaty to give an olive branch of peace to build a future with them. To officially end a rival hostility that we have had with them for thousands of years. It was to be a historic occasion. But instead of peace with bells. It was the haunting bells of a royal death and an incoming war.

Arman Kaiser the leader of such a nation mocked him and he used his Great War hammer and smashed it into his chest. The town criers were very detailed of how these reports were given. So much so the Empress decreed for the town criers not to be so brutally detailed about her husband's death. I don't blame her… You can only hear of it so many times. Once Arman Kaiser killed our Emperor he immediately fled back to his home like the coward he is. He wanted to show how powerful he was… By killing a man who was not a skilled fighter and then fleeing. The man is a monster… There is even worse controversy that the King and Queen of Mille Voix have a part of his murder. Arman Kaiser escaped far too easy from their nation, of which they will be questioned.

The city and country were now in full chaos… Everyone was scrambling and the war machine has begun. Gear and machines are now being built at fast speeds. Those who once could not find a job can now easily find one. The soldiers have been summoned from around our country to fight and now can be seen training in all of our old fighting pits and race tracks. I was applying for jobs as a handmaiden now there are so many other job opportunities that I can try and do. Gear maker, miner, seamstress, blacksmith, cook, healer… So many things.

I walked in to see my father who has become more receptive over the past few weeks. He can move his head side to side and mumble a few words. Like "Hi, yer, nuh," and chuckle a bit. His burns and limbs are slowly repairing, but he has a very long way to go. I oiled his burns and tried to have a conversation with him. We told him what happened to our emperor and he tried his hardest not to cry. After all, he is physically injured not stupid, he still remembers everything… At least I hope he does.

Before the accident father said wished that he worked for him as he heard that he treats his miners with kindness and respect. But he did not need any more workers… So he had to make do with RVM which stands for the Red, Volcanic Miners. Those who work in dangerous conditions such as mining in the heart of the volcano. Which is Lahar the smallest out of the three volcanos and is the one that is the most active. All to get the most dangerous and volatile metal red draconium to make weapons and who knows what else.

Mother insists that I should never work in that environment if I took a job like that. I will probably be killed by my own family before any real accidents happen from there. Once I oiled my father's wounds, my mother comes in with a new set of bandages. She would have been a great healer if she didn't become a teacher. She wraps his arms and legs with such grace and ease. While she was tending to him I decided to head to the kitchen where Jamil was sitting at the window.

"What are you doing sunshine?"

She turns around and looks at me. "Why did the Green Emperor do this? What do you think will happen if the Green Empire wins? Will we be Green then? Will all of our draconium turn green like theirs? Please be honest." By looking at her she wants a serious answer. Knowing her she would have asked mum and she probably gave her a short and soft answer. I sat next to her near the window and grabbed her hand. I tucked in her small bits of black hair behind her ears as they always stick out.

"Well… From our history, we have always had wars with the Green Empire. We have had at least two hundred wars against them big and small. Most of the time we can't even remember what we even fought over… But it usually ended with the Gold Empire enforcing a truce. We were once under Gold Draconium rule until we declared our independence and they allowed it as long as they knew what was going on. Same with Green, though many have said that the Gold Empire regretted letting them go as they have caused so much political disarray over the years. If the war got completely out of hand, the Golden Army will show up. They had double the armies, more allies and resources than what both of our Empire's did. It was not worth going against them. They were immensely powerful, Star dragons, golden priests and soldiers who knew the ancient magic. "

Jamil looks at me. She has not yet learned any of this as she thinks history is a boring subject. But I try my hardest to explain everything to her as our history is very complicated.

"However this time, Arman Kaiser who leads Green murdered one of our leaders. That has never been done before by the Green Empire… Even worse when it was meant to be a peaceful gathering. Usually, they are held at Dragon City's Golden Palace, but since the Black Empire rules that region now. It had to be hosted somewhere else which was Mille Voix. Which was a controversial choice but then there was no other choice to be a neutral ground since they were the only ones happy to accommodate the occasion. This time both of our nations have no Gold Empire to rely on as they were destroyed years ago. Same with our old allies White and Light Green. White has decided to remain quiet over the years, to be their country and Light Green has been occupied by the Black Empire. Brown I believe will fight with us. However, this war will not be like any other war… I highly doubt that we will lose, but it will be harder fought and nastier. To answer your other question if we did lose, yes they will occupy us and the royal family and nobles will lose everything. However, our Draconium will never turn Green… As green draconium becomes brittle after a while and it breaks in extreme temperatures…"

I hope she understood what I said, it is a very heavy subject. The only way to win this long-lasting rivalry once and for all is to kill their Emperor and incarcerate their royal family. Jamil gets off her seat and jumps onto my lap. I kissed her forehead and perfected her hair. While I was holding her I was gathering my thoughts. What are we to do…? We are in the main capital we are in no way in danger anytime soon. I only made myself paranoid… Probably paranoid my sister as well but it is the way it is…

I hear mother coming into the room she seems happier now that dad is slowly mending. I smile at her as she smiles back. Jamil still smiling and I quickly blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"STOP! I'm too old for that now!" She chuckles in annoyance.

I admitted I was sad when she said that I got to remind myself that she isn't so little anymore. So instead I tickled her on the sides and she giggles uncontrollably. "You will never grow up! You will always be my little sister!" and I blew a raspberry on her face again. She laughs and my mother happily stared at us as we played and mucked around on the floor.

Mother looks at us in joy. It has been such a long time since I have seen her smile in such a way. "Take Jamil outside and try to have some fun. Jamil has been in this house for far too long…"

"You heard mum sunshine lets go outside" I gently lifted her off my lap and we quickly left the house. We both wondered around the streets for a while as everyone is busy working their trade. I have never seen the streets so busy. The smells of all the city forges and smokes can be smelt even from far away. The noises have becomes three times louder with many dragons and people rushing through the streets on errands. I have never seen the city so busy on a normal day…

As we wandered through the streets I had a spur of the moment thought to go to our old fighting pits. It has been a long time since I have been there. The fighting pits were once used to entertain the masses. It was for the people and dragons to fight for valour or a trial by combat. Fighting to the death for entertainment was outlawed seven hundred years ago by Empress Elvia. She deemed it too violent and unnecessary for our people to find such crass entertainment. It was a struggle to abandon the practice and she lost many of her supporters, but she managed to retain her crown. Thanks for her idea to race the dragons instead as a more "Peaceful" solution. The fighting pits eventually became a monument of our history. We went to the nearest one which is one of the smaller fighting pits. It was a horrible looking place that looked like it hasn't been maintained. Unlike the large Colosseum near the volcanic palace, this one was a basic hole in the ground with a small wall around it. There are no seats but if you get a front seat you have the best bird's eye view of the arena.

Keeping the pits have actually come in handy since all of the soldiers and recruits are now training in the pits since there is no more room in the barracks. As I looked down there were two soldiers fighting hand to hand combat. By looking at their dark red decorative armour they were higher ranked than your basic soldier. And as they fought I can see their general looking at their fighting form as she was shouting commands at the soldiers fighting. She was giving tips to improve their techniques as they fought. She was carrying a large helmet that was shaped like a flame with a black visor. But what I admit what got my attention was huge scars across her face… This older warrior has truly seen some battles. Her voice was also so powerful and loud that you can hear everything she says perfectly.

One of the soldiers yielded and they quickly pulled him back, the other soldier just walked back and sat on the ground next to his other soldiers. The fight was quickly over. Then the general takes to the middle of the arena and requests a soldier to fight against her. By listening to her loud voice this soldier was being cocky as the other two soldiers fought. I can hear many of the soldiers laugh and giggle down there. The soldier was quickly pushed out towards her. To my own surprise, it was a dragon. He had only the basic leather strapped armour which surrounded his chest and back. The dragon is double her size and had a full-fledged bonemark on his head. Like many of our countries dragons they are red and two-legged with long tails. The dragon roared at her and she just kept a serious face.

She put on her helmet and prepared a fighting stance. She had no weapons, no nothing. All of a sudden a mag stream came out from the both of them! Draconium energy collided and they were both at a standoff. Dragons use magnetic energy as a normal power, however, humans like us only have that power if they are trained for it.

The dragon was giving everything that he got. While the general was using her left hand and is using the power effortlessly. I also noticed as she was using her powers she restrained from using her right hand. She is very experienced and the power just streams out of her even without dragon assistance. Eventually, after a few minutes, the dragons mag power died out and her powers quickly hit into him. This power pushed him into the wall of the fighting pit, causing a crack into the wall of the pit. The mag energy is physical and when the power is used it can connect to living being or objects. The general used her mag powers to push him into the wall. He was alive and luckily not badly injured.

"You see my soldiers! No matter what you are human or dragon… Never underestimate your opponent! Because you have no idea what they could be capable of! Now all of you get cleaned up we will train later!"

"She's remarkable isn't she?"

Jamil and I quickly turned around. It was a soldier who is watching the fight training as we were. He had a long face, orange hair with a beard and has bright green eyes. He definitely was not young he looked like he was in his forties.

He was wearing the armour similar to her. The dark red colours with orange intricate flame designs. The armour covered all of his body except his head of which he was carrying the helmet in his left arm. His long black cape blowing in the gentle breeze. What got my attention was the flame sigil of our Empire on his left breast, it glows bright red in contrast to his dark armour. It must have been hot in that armour as it was a warm day.

"She does… Who is she?" I was genuinely curious. I have never seen her around and she definitely does not show herself as one of the court or royal guards.

"Her name is Vatren Eldig" He smiles at me and Jamil. He expects to know who she is and I certainly do. She is a dragon priestess of fire, one of the most powerful people in the country. There is little left of the fire priesthood after the war fifteen years ago. Many of them were killed or they betrayed us during the separatist and Black Draconium uprising. We know of the names of the priests but we do not know what they look like. It has been heard that they do travel amongst the people, they just don't brag about their abilities. By looking at the armour sets they are not wearing their Red Draconum priest garments that are usually required for a priest. They are still remaining low key even after all these years…

"Are you a priest as well sir?" I asked him nicely. His armour is similar to Vatren's so I just thought I ask.

"Why yes little ladies… I am… But shhh I don't want too many to people or dragons to find out we are outside of the volcano." He smiles at us but it looks sad, he is faking the smile. By looking at him he has such a soft presence, it is nothing like Vatren's. But hearing his soft voice he could be an excellent singer. It looked like he was about to leave us when I blurted out a question that I have always wondered.

"How do you become a priest? No readings or anyone I know doesn't really know how to become one." He looked genuinely surprised and he smiles at me and my sister again. "You become a soldier and you will be chosen if your records or deeds seem worthy of the job". Well, that certainly sounds simple enough. I know every priesthood varies from country to country. But ours sounds harder to get into than the others.

The man quickly farewelled us as he said that he had to finish his errands and head back to his barracks. It was a quick and random encounter, but I had no idea what effect that will have on me. I quickly turned back and saw Jamil still looking into the pit. The soldiers have come back to train some more and this time they have started to train with weapons. Vatren was back and this time she carried a huge spear with her. She looked up and saw me and my sister still here watching. She raised her hand as a hello when she saw us. Jamil was too shy but I returned the wave.

They began the weapon drills when we were suddenly interrupted by loud bells. The bells are tolling again… What for this time? There was a huge crowd of people and dragons starting to form on the street. The soldiers from the pit began to scramble out as quickly as they could in military formation. Vatren, however, used both of her hands and used mag energy to push herself out of the pit. Again another skill isn't commonly known amongst the people. She ran so fast no normal human can race after her. It was amazing… I wished I can have power like that.

I grabbed Jamil's hand and told her to keep up with me. Walking down the main street that leads to the palace the crowd really started to build. I found a cart with crates and I quickly lift Jamil on top of it. Some other people had the same idea but they couldn't fit into it. It was us two and a couple of other kids. We managed to get the best view of the street and looking to our left which is the entrance gates of our city.

Looking over I realized what everyone was standing around for. It was so quiet and solemn. The tension could easily be cut with a knife… It was the funeral casket of our Emperor. He is finally back home… Even though his life was taken to soon. His royal guards guiding him to the palace once more for the final time. I could not have imagined how they all felt. They all blood sworn oaths to protect him with their lives and here he is in a coffin and they still breathe. Two red dragons pulled the carriage, decorated in detailed bright red crystal draconium armour. It glowed as if they were on fire themselves. The casket was covered in orange and red fire flowers and the casket has been carved with fire looking designs. It looked beautiful…

Seeing all the guards with all of their heads low and deep in sadness. They were in no rush to take the body to the palace. I hear crying and sobbing around me from the crowd. I tried my hardest not to cry, it was very difficult. I loved him as many others did. It is a long road to the palace and the citizens have all crowded the street curbs in the masses. When the casket passed us we all followed behind it still in quietness and solidarity.

Jamil and I managed to sneak up behind them as close as we could since there are kings guards walking directly behind it. We all walked down the main street for at least an hour until we all reached the palace where we saw the Empress and her family. They all stood outside the volcano palace entrance. Empress Vatra stood out first and foremost, this time she wore long black regalia with dark red flames on the bottom of her dress. Her arms were exposed but she had a black shoal around her arms. Her usual red fire crown has been replaced with a black replica with a red draconium crystal jewel in the middle. Her bright red hair was tied up into a simple bun. The empress was constantly rubbing and holding her large pregnant belly. She must be ready to give birth at any moment… But it is so sad knowing this little princess or prince will never know their father. Her other children stood on her right next to her also wearing similar black and red outfits. Her eldest child Prince Salvador stood next to her, with her middle child Prince Elias and youngest and only daughter Princess Regina. The Empress's dragon Valencia stood on her left wearing her dragon crown.

The Empress walked down the entrance steps with her hand maiden's close behind her. She reached over to his coffin as it reached the bottom of the steps and touched it. It looked like the whole nation had their eyes on her. I could see a few tears streaming down her face. Unlike us, she has the most reason to cry. This was her husband, the father of her children and is well loved by everyone who knew him. He tried to bring friendship to our enemies and instead they bring him death…There was no noise only pure silence. The Empress stared at his coffin for a long time when her children walked down to their mother. I could not hear it but it looked like they tried to comfort her and each other.

After a while, the Empress stood up straight and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded to the guards and they took the casket up the stairs, slowly but carefully they walked through the palace doors. The empress followed but she stopped to face us on top of the stairs. Once they were all fully through the large doors closed behind them. The children returned to their respected formation. The empress lifted her arms up high to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"To all my people in my nation! Today is a sad and solemn day as your Emperor, my husband Daxian Pavus has returned! But not in the way that we hoped… He was a good and honest man. I loved him and we all loved him! He had small beginnings as a baker's boy. Who then opened a mining business in the small city of Ignis. After a while, his mining fortune became blissful and made him wealthy. Of which he shared his newfound wealth with the unfortunate. He got my attention during a racing tournament and after a time we fell in love. My court and family disagreed with my feelings of this man. I could never wed a commoner they said… Especially a one who was a baker's boy. However, Daxian proved everyone wrong… He persisted and never gave up to gain my hand in marriage. He demanded a race with my mother's royal guards… Guards whom he defeated and those same soldiers guarded him till the very end… He was never a fighter but he was smart… He learned how to read and write quicker than everyone else I knew. He was a man of true power and personality… Unlike the old bastard ARMAN KAISER!"

Her speech changed from sombre and sadness to immediate anger… Everyone felt it in the audience. I held Jamil's hand tighter and tighter. All we could do is look up to our Empress to see what else she was going to say.

"ARMAN KAISER! WHO RAN AWAY TO HIS SHITHOLE OF A MOUNTAIN! HE FLEES LIKE A COWARD! HE BELIEVES THAT HE HAS WON A BATTLE! WHAT KIND OF OLD EMPEROR FIGHTS A MAN WHO IS NOT EVEN TRAINED TO FIGHT! HE HAS NO HONOUR! BUT I WILL TELL THE OLD BASTARD THIS! THE WAR IS ONLY BEGINNING AND THIS TIME THERE IS NO GOLD EMPIRE TO SAVE THEM THIS TIME! WE WILL REFORM OUR ARMIES, WE WILL CREATE MACHINES AND GEAR LIKE NEVER BEFORE! HE PAYS FOR HIS SOLDIERS LOYALTY! WITH US WE FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF OUR COUNTRY AND IT'S PEOPLE! WE WILL NOT BE PUSHED AROUND BY IRONHEADS LIKE HIM! WE WILL FIGHT THEM! WE WILL BURN HIS CITIES AND HIS PALACE! WE WILL TAKE HIM AND HIS FAMILY! HE WILL BE REMINDED THAT HE IS HUMAN AND HE WILL BURN ALONG WITH THE REST OF HIS EMPIRE!"

We all cheered as she shouted in anger! We are all excited. The quietness is gone, it is now replaced with an idea full-on vengeance. We all must play our part in this war to come. It will be a long war and like what everyone else is thinking. WE MUST WIN THIS! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE THIS!

"MY PEOPLE TOGETHER LET US RISE AND FINALLY DEFEAT OUR ENEMY ONCE AND FOR ALL! MAY THE FIRE WITHIN US GRANT US COURAGE AND REVENGE!"

Everyone applauds and cheers. The empress lowers her hands and absorbs the exciting atmosphere. She wants her revenge and we want to experience it with her. With all this excitement and anticipation. I have finally decided what I wanted to do… I know my family will not like it as it could be as dangerous as me being a miner.

But I am going to be a soldier and I will fight in this war!


	11. Ju-Long Lei

After the markets, I quickly took Ponderrah to the stables where he can have a message and to get his scales properly cleaned. Zheroh and I quickly headed back to my room. I had to remove this commoner disguise and had to quickly put on my royal Montsuki. Even though this garment is used mostly in the south region of our country my parents allowed it to be worn since they have been under our rule for a long time now.

"Help me get this on Zheroh!" I admit I am not great at putting on these complicated layered clothes. There is a reason why I have stewards and handmaidens, but I could not notify them that I have snuck away. Zheroh rolls his eyes and slowly walks towards and helps me put on the outfit.

"You can walk faster you know… I know you can you slow poke" I yelled at him as I struggled to tie up my robes.

"You know this is why I would hate being royal… Because at least I can put on clothes on my own. Put up your arms." He laughs right at my face and starts straightening my outfit and tying my robes together. Once he was done I quickly rushed to my vanity desk and mirror to brush my hair.

"You know, I like it when your hair is out. You should have it out more often. It's so beautiful, long and soft..." Zheroh then proceeds to play with my hair. I gently tap his hand off as I had brushed it since it was messy from the wig. "I know you do… I love having my hair out. I also like that you deliberately try to make your hair as glorious as mine…"

"I would never try to compete! I love my hair care on my own merit thanks!" He chuckles in retort. Once I was done brushing my hair I put it into a high ponytail. My dark blue hair looked shinier than ever now it was brushed. I was all ready and dressed to meet my family for today.

"Do I look good?" I quickly asked Zheroh as he is always truthful to me…

"You know you always look amazing!" He kisses my forehead quickly. I happily embraced it. He always makes me smile and I kissed him on the lips in return. It was a shock, but he quickly kissed me back. But this sweet moment was short lived when I hear the knock on my door.

"Come in!" I allowed it. Zheroh took a few steps away from me to try and make sure we were not too close to each other. It was my older brother Chin who is the future Emperor of our kingdom. Much taller and I admit much more handsome than I. His blue hair much longer than mine and his kimono is multilayered with the layers being in different tones of blue. This with extravagant details of lightning bolts. Also with his title, he wears a small crown on his head that easily makes him recognizable as the heir to the crown.

"Hello, Lei! Oh and hello Zheroh." As he happily walks into my room. Zheroh kneels and I luckily don't have to bow to my brother in privacy. He hates it when family members bow to him in privacy. My brother ordered his guards to stay outside of my room.

"You owe me one Lei…" As Chin smiled and quickly poured himself some wine from the bottle that I usually leave in the room. He knew I snuck out of the palace… Probably made some excuses to mum and dad why I was gone. I could only smile and look at my brother. Zheroh kindly asked my brother if he wanted him to stay. Chin quickly said that he actually liked him and gave him permission to stay in the room.

"The Sazan family has arrived early in the morning from the south… The first time they are ever early… But right at this very moment mum, dad and they are deciding on our fates… Mostly mine anyway… Funny that I'm the future Emperor and they are all deciding my life for me." Chin takes a large drink of wine and chugs it down. I couldn't help but look at Zheroh's expression he has never seen the prince drink in such a way before. "They tried to summon you this morning. But I managed to make an excuse to mum that you are off meditating at the peace temple with the priests. So if she questions you… Say you were there". After saying this sentence he collapses into one of my seats at the table where I usually eat breakfast. He sounds so defeated… But then I don't blame him. When he says they are discussing our fates. This means that they might make a marriage alliance. None of us likes this idea… Especially me…

"You think at the end of the festival they will be announcing a royal wedding?" I sat next to him on the chair. Pouring myself a glass of wine. Its only early afternoon but who cares… When my brother wants to drink he will drink.

"Oh, no doubt… I am now twenty-two… I should have been married off years ago. But bless our parents they saw no one fit to rule the kingdom with me. However, Sazan is an annoying family. They want some grateful gift for their loyalty… Why not a kingdom? Everyone knows they are power hungry… this is just handing them what they want." He sinks lower into his chair. It is kind of funny seeing my brother disappear into his large kimono. "If our parents marry me off to their eldest daughter whom I have only met on a few occasions, I will be spending the rest of my life making sure that they don't get their hands or minds on the throne."

After when Chin said this we heard other knocks on the door. "Who is it?" We both shouted and in unison, we heard three different names being called out. We all smiled. "They are welcome in" My bother demanded and the door quickly opened with our three other siblings running into my room. There must be so many guards outside my door at the moment it must be quite funny to look at. Well if my parents need to find us just find the amazing amount of guards outside my door.

My other older brother Cheng and my two younger sisters Ning and Fen. Took seats around my table and made themselves comfortable. Cheng is chubby than the rest of us and is short like father. He is not athletic and is not as politically smart that my parents hoped. But he is well loved like the rest of us. He does love to sail and one day hopes to visit Aquarius City. He has his hair in a ponytail like Chin and me as a tradition with unmarried men. If anything happens to Chin he will be next in line to the throne.

Ning is four years younger than me and is smart with Draconium sciences. She works closely with our priesthood. She finds gear and machine making interesting. She once built a dangerous handheld blue star gear with a bunch of scraps and showed it to our parents on their wedding anniversary. She grabbed it out and shot multiple shurikens at a practice dummy. I believe they still keep that gear in their room… With her inventive brain, she always wears the most beautiful kimono that she could wear. Her friends are ladies of the court to she attends political matters often. On lucky occasion, she can wear mums older regalia like she is today. She always keeps her hair out as expected of her, since she is not married. Dark blue like the rest of our family it's so long and straight you would swear it is a wig.

My youngest sibling Fen is eight and she is a silent warrior. She keeps to herself when she is around strangers. But I have seen her with daggers and shurikens. Definitely, do not want cross paths with her when she has them with her. She trains with our master of arms every day. Even her stare is something to be afraid of. As a deliberate act, she ties her hair up similar to us. Looking at her outfit I noticed that Fens looked similar Nings but shorter and with pants. She dreams of being an explorer and discover all of the lost temples of old. A dream she fears will never come true… After all, she is a princess and royals we have our duty to our country.

We were all anxious as none of us was expecting this… Not this early anyway… Fen who is only eight did not have to worry as much since she is the youngest and nowhere near in line for the throne.

Cheng quickly grabs his glass and pours wine for himself. "They want a gift for their flimsy loyalty, we cannot let the Sazan family get anywhere near the crown… Remember fifteen years ago they tried to side with the Black Empire? Even after when mother said that we must be neutral in the conflict." Cheng remarked.

"I was only a few months old brother, Lei was only four and you were five… Not to mention Fen was not even born yet so how would we remember?" Ning grabbing a dragon pear and began eating it. "I may have only met them a few times and all I know that they're power absorbing jack asses". She slices a small part of the pear and gives it to Fen as she kept poking her.

Usually, when we sat around the table we always had things to talk about… But not today. Things have definitely not gone for what I hoped or what we all hoped. I just wanted to have fun at the festival with the man that I love, now it's all back to political drama. Such as the life of being a royal.

Ning glances at me and at that moment I knew she was going to say something. "We will be meeting them again tonight for dinner… Just remember this is the Sazan family and they are assholes, Lei. They have already tried to use gossip to turn the other families against us... Just for now please try to be discrete with Zheroh." Ning grabs my hand looks behind where Zeroh is standing. In other words, we have to keep on hiding our feelings for each other. By looking at my sibling they certainly know… This means we are terrible at hiding it. We have to be smarter…

Chin grabs his glass and tries to take another drink but Cheng quickly grabs it out of his hand. He is obviously trying to make sure the heir to the throne is not drunk for tonight. "If their trust is so flimsy… Why can't we just kill them? I mean they have shown how untrustworthy they can be… Better just to kill them off." Cheng then drinks the wine that Chin poured himself. I couldn't help but laugh as Chin looked so annoyed… He really wanted that drink.

Cheng brought up an interesting question. However, it is a complicated matter I had to try and make this clear. "Because of Cheng if we kill members of the Sazan family without justification or hell even if we had a great reason. The people of Unmei will uprise against us… There will be civil war and our stand on neutrality will be gone… Unmei is our nation's second largest city and has an army that can almost equal our own. Like us they have honour, however, they also treasure their pride. A trait that we very much differ in understanding".

Ning look at me with pride and Fan just sits there looking confused.

Chin looks at me and smiles. "You see Cheng this why I want Lei to be my Advisor. He ACTUALLY knows things unlike you… You know he listens to the Senate, priests and reads a magical item called a book. I do suggest you get acquainted with them".

Cheng then punches Chin playfully on the shoulder and they begin to play wrestling like they did when they were younger. Good thing our parents are not here otherwise they would have been in so much trouble. After a short while, they mucked around and played Tangram which we tried to teach Fen.

However, our fun was short-lived when our mother's handmaiden Wenhe walked in. Our mother the Empress is expecting us… The mood became solemn. We all followed Wenhe to a small chamber where we host private family meetings. It is on the highest floor of the palace. It had no decorations, colour, fancy items or tapestries only a large table and chairs. It is the most boring place to go to in the palace. This is where our family makes sure that no one can just stumble when they are outside and listen in on us.

The chamber is so small you can only have so many people and dragons in here. Zheroh had to wait outside with the rest of the guards this time as we waited for our parents to arrive. We all took our respected and waited…

It must have been late afternoon now when I see my mother's dragon Shun Shun and my father's dragon Shinsen walk in. We bow as they walked in as we all deeply respect them. Shinsen is small and is half the size Ponderrah he like many blue dragons have elongated shoulder spikes that look like wings. His bonemark is shaped like a lightning bolt on his head. He had a small head and had long legs compared to his body. He smiles at us he heads to the other side of the chamber next to my father's usual seat. He is from Unmei he saved our fathers life when a runaway dragon almost ran into his carriage when he was younger.

Shun Shun is the dragon leader of our country, he is old and wise. He has been holding the dragon ambassador position for thirty years. He speaks human tongue and tries to teach it to the other dragons. All dragons in this city respect him. It was all thanks to him the dragon separatist regime did not even have an effect here. He made our neutrality during the war possible. He is our mother's personal dragon, friend and one of her closest allies. He is the dragon's voice for us. If dragons need equality such as working conditions he sees to their concerns. Not only is he smart but he is also powerful as he was raised from the priesthood. You can tell he is powerful from the bright blue draconium mutations that have affected him. His patterns and colours greatly vary from other dragons. Some dragons have basic patterns however Shun Shun has intricate lightning bolt marks around his body that glows.

When they both walked into the room they took their respected seats as we did and soon after them our parents followed. My father wearing high sandals so he can try to measure up to my mums' height. He wore his royal regalia outfit that he has to wear for court. He quickly moves to his seat and then my mother walks in. She is still in her full regalia get up. The makeup on her face is still in perfect condition after the long day. Whiteface foundation with maroon lipstick with a pink blush. Her hairstyle is so elaborate it can get anyone's attention. Her hair looks like it defies gravity with the way it is tied, but it is beautiful. This time they put in some glowing Biru petals to give the illusion of the tree. Her Kimono also blended in to look like a tree trunk which really adds to the effect. Just looking at Ning across the table she is just staring at mum in complete awe… After today she will probably ask to see if she can do that style one day.

We all bowed as she walked past us to her chair. She doesn't have a throne in here so a fancier chair will have to do. She then preceded to sit down and we follow her shortly after. The meeting is about to begin…

"Hello, Lei it is nice to see you today. Did you have fun at meditation?" My father happily remarked I could not tell if he was being sarcastic or being serious. He does this all the time to put us on edge, especially if he knows something. I just smiled back nicely and said I had a great time. A nice quiet time… Eating food and enjoying myself at the festival.

Mother then perfected her outfit, posture and took out a scroll. "Onto important matter children… As you are now all aware the Sazan family has decided to actually show up early… I ordered all of our noble families to the court to discuss matters as they were demanding a marriage allegiance. It was lucky that most of them arrived before the festival began. But before we discuss, I must remind you that we are honour and duty. We all must do what is required of us…"

It is nice to hear mum speak normally. When she is in court she must disguise her voice and sound monotone. It is part of the tradition for the leader to try and not to show their emotions as it is known that it blinds their leaders… She had to train at an early age to always act like this in public. Sometimes she even keeps it up during private family dinners because she does it so much. Chin and Cheng even go through this monotone training and it is draining for your emotions. You cannot cry or act angry in front of the public. Mum has the marks on her arms and legs to prove of this training. What has me even more worried is that she reminded us of what the Blue Empire is known for… Honour and duty. We never let our own feelings get away with progress. We always keep our promises and never break them. It is the ominous sign of remembrance of what news she is going to give us…

Mother then took a long breath and then a long drink of wine. We all just sat there nervous staring at her, she is clearly upset.

"Chin you have been betrothed to the young Shu Lan. A trained warrior daughter from the Yang family. She is sixteen, resourceful and is beautiful. Her father has sent for her and she will be here in a day or two. She will be our country's next Empress Consort."

Chin looked surprised, in a way I bet he is glad he is not marrying anyone from the Sazan family. The Yang family rule hills stead located a few days north of our city, they are the people who train our armies. Now known to be one of the best warrior families in the world. I have met Shu Lan a few times on my trips there with father, and mum is right she is beautiful. And if my memory is right she did like to show off her skills in her fighting prowess.

"But mother I have never met this girl… I know nothing about her… I have never even seen her before… Marrying someone…" Chin looked clearly worried and more so scared. I don't blame him this is so scary to know he will be spending the rest of his life with someone he doesn't know.

"You have nothing to fear Chin… Yang Ming Jei is a good man. He has trained our soldiers well and has always shown us true loyalty to the crown for many decades. I haven't met his daughter in years, but if she was a bit as delightful she was then. I'm sure you will love her… I know how to arrange marriages are intimidating."

"Darn right it is intimidating!" Chin slumping in his chair. Usually, he gets punished for doing this but mum actually allowed him to do it. He knows he can't show anger towards mum and dad.

"Your father and I were arranged… Our marriage was arranged long before I was even born. When I was five I was officially told that I was going to be married when I come of age… I admit I did postpone it a few years but that was because I needed to sort my Empire because my father died. Luckily your father understood, we became close friends and built it brick by brick. You might not feel it right away, but there will be a moment in years' time when you realise you truly love them."

My father grabbed mothers and held it tenderly. We can only hope for that scenario, at least mother is trying to make this easier for us. We have never doubted that they loved each other. But it is still unfortunate that we will never be the masters of our own destinies.

"Next Ning, you will be wed to Tao Wen."

Before she could finish the sentence Ning quickly stands up interrupting her. "The master of coins son? That string bean!? The man is afraid of his own shadow! Not to mention he is a freak! I'm better off marrying a cabbage!"

We all couldn't help but giggle. But we also felt so bad for her… We all know he is a weird man with weird tastes. I heard a rumour that he once mated a goat. It's a rumour… But it certainly feels like it's something he will do… But looking at mother she was just giving Ning the death stare. She HATES being interrupted.

"Sit down Ning… You will marry Tao Wen and do not ever interrupt me again".

The vain in her voice is terrifying. She rarely uses it but when she does it can cause a frightening chill in your bones. Ning quickly sat down as soon as she stood up in anger. But looking at her face she just wanted to cry and I wanted to give her a hug.

"Now Cheng… You will be married to Saito Aika and yes you will be marrying a girl from the south. The Saito family are lovely who have also shown us great trust over the years. They may be a minor house but we will honour them with this match. Treat her well Cheng I hear she is a gentle and shy girl."

I can hear Cheng's breathing of anger from here. He has never liked the southerner's since they have shown distrust to our kingdom. Strange considering not many people show anger about them as he does. But he tends to get confused that it was mainly the Sazan family that caused it. He should not have to treat his new betrothed ill will because she came from the south. She doesn't even live in Unmei… The family is from Mabushi which is east of Unmei.

"My youngest daughter Fen… My darling Fen… You are engaged to Sazan Sana…"

Everyone just looks at mum in silence. I cannot believe it… Mum has engaged her youngest child to a Sazan family member… WHY? WHY? WHY? Looking at mum she was going to cry… She really did not want to do this. We never see her cry, but at the moment she is very close to doing so… Fen was just staring in shock. This was the last news that she wanted to hear.

"Sana is the youngest child of Sazan Jona who is head of the family. He is ten years old and as far as he told me he loves archery." Mother is trying her hardest to make this situation easier. "With these betrothals. This means that Cheng and Fen will travel south to Unmei and Mabushi. They will live there until the few weeks of their weddings which will be hosted in the great temple as tradition. You will be moving to your new respected homes with your new in laws after when the festival finishes."

I had no choice but to interrupt mother I had to do something. "But mother! What about me? Everyone else has had a betrothal except me. I will be more than happy to take my place in the betrothal for the Sazan family! I know they have an available older daughter! Mai? She is my age! Fen should not have to as much royal responsibility as us!"

"Sit down Lei..." Mother is giving me a softer tone than what she did to Ning. It's a sympathetic tone.

I had to sit down as soon as she said it. But I have noticed that everyone else has been betrothed... Except me… This is now a thought I can't get out of my mind now.

"I have tried to betroth you, Lei. But it is obvious that you do not like the comfort of women… The word has already spread. All of the lords and ladies have flat out rejected you… The Sazan family took great offence when I offered you. Even though I have a firm feeling it was they who spread the word. I will spare you the details of what those bastards said. But I was very close to punching Jona in the face, even with all my training. It took me everything to restrain myself. To keep them at peace I had to give them Fen as she is the only heir left to give… I know you would have done everything you could to try and take the place of your sister. But they would have none of it… They want children that can be born from loins of royals without the long life scandal behind the scenes male relationships."

This is all my fault… I love Zheroh I love him so much… But this caused my little sister so much pain. My love has caused this… but it is true I love men not women. All my life I have always fancied soldiers differently to other boys. It was even worse when I reached teenage years when I noticed it fully. When my brothers and I used to sneak into whore houses to stare at the women. I did not feel the same as they did. I never felt the same excitement until I met Zheroh who made it abundantly clear that after seeing him half-naked through training. I definitely liked men. I look around me and everyone is staring at me. I could not tell if it was from anger that I did not get a marriage deal out of all this or sympathy that I am useless for political gain. I usually can tell what people are thinking by their expressions, but this time I don't know.

"I don't hate you, Lei…"

I turn around to see my littlest sister looking at me. It broke my heart… When she leaves we cannot have fun in the kitchens anymore. Playing in the snow and watching her practice with the master of arms. As soon as she leaves she will be forced to grow up. The next time I see her will be at her Chins wedding… She is already acting beyond her years by accepting this without question. I think with everyone looking at her they needed to remind themselves that she is only eight.

Shun Shun then stopped the quiet atmosphere and tells us to sit down. Which we all quickly did. This meeting is not yet over… It is now his turn to speak.

"Do not worry young princes and princesses. My pups have been told what they're future holds is as well. They were a part of the meeting. My oldest and wisest pup Sheru will be going to Unmei with Fen. Not only to protect her but to also make sure the dragons there don't fall into bad influences. I have heard rumours from dragons who live there that needed to be checked out. My youngest son Shurrah will go with Cheng to Mabushi for the same purpose."

"I am very grateful for this Shun Shun. I couldn't have asked anything better of you". My father actually said something throughout this entire meeting. But knowing him he would have a huge part of these negotiations. He knew he wouldn't be able to break the news without crying. He always leaves the harder emotional tasks to mother. He is trying his hardest not to cry now.

"It is getting late now we must get ready for the dinner".

Mother then stands up and we all stand up to bow. She then tells us that she and dad will meet us all individually tonight and lets us all take our leave except me. Now it is just me, dad and mum.

"Oh, my poor Lei… Please try not to feel ashamed. This is hard on all of us… Everyone's life is now changing. But we all knew it would at one point. My question is now what to do with you… Even though you cannot be wed away you can still be an adviser and emissary. Just because you like men does not mean you're not smart." Mother then gave me a sweet smile and rubs my right cheek.

My father then pokes my mother with a small parchment of paper. She looks back at him and then has a sudden look of remembrance. "Oh yes… I do have something for you Lei. I today have received a letter from our Empire ambassador from Macdan. I know they send heaps of letters all the time because of their war but this one piqued my interest. They are best friends with Queen Hara but apparently, their meeting was abruptly interrupted. Which is something that never happens apparently… When they were ordered to leave the room they saw this person walk past them as he entered Queens Haras' personal bedroom. They said that this is someone of high value was found on the battlefield near Straaghold in the Green Draconium Empire whose descriptions sound very familiar to someone I used to know. They then immediately ask for an important emissary from Aquarius City. And by emissary not just any emissary they asked King Marlowe or Queen Darya to come over themselves. Our Ambassadors have asked Queen Hara as to what this is all about but she has kept her dragon chin shut. This has nothing to do with the war that they are apart off, because they were happily telling us all the details of what is happening there. They are hiding something…"

"So… mum… You want me to travel all the way to Macdan… Just to find out who this guy is? Why this is important? And to find out why they're asking for King Marlowe to go over there? Has it occurred that Macdan has also been bugging the Light Blue Empire to join their war?"

"King Marlowe and Queen Darya never wanted to join their war. They want to save their armies and navies for a bigger war. As they called it… A feat that will never happen anytime soon. But Queen Hara is no subtle leader. She is sharp as an arrow and is usually straight forward with the truth. I trusted her… Until now. She makes for a terrible liar, good thing she can easily make this up with wits and brute force. Just because we have no part of their war and usually keep to ourselves. This does not mean that we remain ignorant about what is happening in the world around us. If it is nothing… Just say you found nothing. I trust you, Lei… Like Cheng and Fen, you will leave as well soon after the festival."

"Okay… I'll go. Who is this guy that you said that you used to know?"

"Stein Prudens… "


	12. Frederick Kaiser

"I still cannot believe they forced you to come with me…" As I was staring across from the fat moron Sir Gunter across from me. His overbearing smell of jasmine perfume was getting under my nerves. But I couldn't be bothered going outside as it was sprinkling with rain. We have been travelling for less than a day and I already want to turn back. After the dinner that night my brother made sure that it was me who went away for this royal duty thing. What a way to manipulate a father's resentment of going to his other cities. A way to make sure something gets done over in stupid Denver and punish me at the exact same time…

So Arman must be jumping for joy now that another annoying younger brother is now out of his hair. Or whatever is left of it… Although I did hear that Arman's wife Annika and his children Maximillion, Elisif, Alfania, Finn, Oskar and Darlina. Are returning back to the main city after staying at Annika's family castle at Damaron for a few months. So he will have his hands full with his children and helping to rule the kingdom. Which means this will hopefully keep him off my back. When I come back from this stupid trip. But I will give him credit, he always pays attention to his children. Which is almost unheard off in the royal family, we just did what we pleased and get away with it.

But with all this nonsense at least my kind-hearted father is letting us travel with his royal carriage. He barely uses it since he rarely travels. Even less now that the war has started. He even told me that the "Grand Prince Arman" isn't even allowed to use it. Made out of wood, green crystal draconium and metal and pulled by six bull class dragons. It is known that it is one of the biggest carriages in the world. This is the definition of royal style. It is not so tightly spaced as normal carriages and has more objects that other people can keep themselves busy. Having a decent sized bed certainly has its perks. While also having a bookshelf and a small bar with the most expensive alcohol that only the rich can buy. I wish I could drink all of it but that means that I would have no more left for the ride home. As apparently they don't sell this kind of beverages in Denver. Probably because it is a poor shithole with no taste. So my with my wiser judgement I will just get drunk on the way home. What a way to make the travelling go faster when you are blackout drunk and knocked out for most of it. I have no use for the books but at least fat Gunter has some joy with them, to me they are just another rich accessory that the poor can gawk at.

"Your Highness, the people of Denver have been restless and we have been receiving fewer shipments of Green draconium and Iron Ore in the past few months. Seeing a royal face is good to try to ease their woes. They may be basic workers, but they are needed for this war." Sir Gunter just looks at me like the idiot that he is. I know he is trying to act smarter than I am. I know why we are heading there, he doesn't have to keep telling me over and over.

"They should just get the job done… They serve us the Empire! They should have no say of what they can and can't do…" And so they shouldn't… They serve us the great Kaiser and other noble families. Who are they to decide to suddenly stop shipments of our precious minerals?

"You sound so much like your father…" Gunter sighed and seems frustrated. But I really don't care. I want this over and done with and get back home. This also makes me recall what Arman and mother said before I left

"You look bored your highness…" And I feel a hand grabbing my inner thigh. Oh, beloved Armina… She makes me feel so much better. I almost forgot she was even here. Too bad we can't have fun with this fat shit in the carriage. Oh, the fun things we could do if he was not around… But Arman would not be happy if anything happened to his precious Gunter. My brother may also think he is an oaf but for some reason, he keeps him around. I could only wish I could have other better companions. I really wanted to also take Delphina but mother, Arman and Gunter were so against me taking both of them. "It is not a whore party," they said and if I did sneak her out they would have taken my hammer collection. So Delphina is warming my bed for me when I get back. But with Armina by my side, Gunter can have a view of something he will never have. To reinforce this I tapped and grabbed Armina's ass right in front of him just to enforce this point and she giggles in delight. Gunter just folds his arms and sighs again.

"I have always wondered Gunter… For your old age. Are you still a virgin? I mean you are fat and ugly. To get women's attention you must have a bought it." As Armina and I chuckled. It has always been a mystery to my family… We have never seen him with women and he has no children. Even the book worm Xavier is curious about him and it looks like today I will find out this mystery.

"That is none of your concern boy! Never ask that question again!" Gunter actually sounded angry I was actually impressed. His voice is so soft that him sounding angry is almost a joke in itself. This oaf is so pudgy like a dessert I had no idea he had other traits apart from smelly and annoying. I despise being called a boy though… I am not a boy I am a twenty-two-year-old man.

"So it is true you are still a virgin! Well, this means I am still more of a man you will ever be." I then proceed to grab Armina's ass again and kiss her passionately. After a few minutes, we stopped and we both looked at Gunter and laughed.

All Gunter could do was sit and watch. Now I know what to do throughout this trip… Make Gunter's life uncomfortable.

After sitting and making out with Armina for a few hours we had a short break of lunch that ended quickly to make sure that we get to Denver on time. I quickly spoke to Duryss during our lunch together and he was having a miserable time as I was. Unlike me, though he had to trudge through the mud walking just behind my carriage. He was exhausted and tired… But he had to suck it up once we got moving again. Even though I wanted to stay and relax a bit more all of the guards who are under my father's and brother's command he had no choice but to push us forward. The dragons pulling the carriage started to groan and roar as we started to get moving. It was getting so annoying I demanded them to be quiet. So much so I demanded my guarding captain to whip the ones who make excessive noises. They did not make another sound soon after that.

For the next few days, it was easily one of the insufferable days of my life. The Jasmine perfume Gunter wears I bet is now fully embedded into everything in this carriage and now the smell will probably never go away. Many have said travelling is exciting, this is the complete opposite. I was so bored even Armina was struggling to pretend to be happy. The continuous making out even got tiresome… Even worse when we were given instructions to only stop for short periods. I ended up staring outside of the window for long periods of time and the environment is not beautiful. Most of the tall trees have lost their leaves and the grass is long and dense. I can only imagine the number of snakes who live in the grass. But this place isn't called the Dead Forest for nothing…

"Do not worry your highness we are almost there…" Gunter is trying at least give me some sort of comfort that this stupid trip will eventually end. Armina leans on my shoulder and has a nap. I hated this because I don't like her in this way. I just want her to have sex with me and that is all. It is her job to comfort me not the other way round.

"Now remember your highness… We will be staying at Harding's estate. As your brother said before you left to be nice to your hosts and do not insult them. Try and not antagonize the workers of Denver. I have read reports that many have been striking on and off. Which is why we have not as many supplies from Denver this year as we hoped. Just try to be nice and listen to their plights and you will give a speech at the end of your stay." Gunter then gives me a piece of paper on a list of things to do while I am in Denver. Greet the Harding family, see the rock garden, see the statue of my father, see the mining sites and talk to the workers. This is so much stupid bullshit… Can I just go home and have sex with my pretty girls.

"Um… I'm not going to do any of that… I will say hello to the hosts because I am living in their estate. But that is it…" I scrunched up the paper and threw it out of the carriage window. Gunter just sighs at me again.

"You know that is very annoying you old virgin… Stop sighing". There is so much I can take from this oaf. I just want to get this over and done with, go home and punch Arman in the face. It's his fault that I am on this trip.

"You know your highness… There will be a day when you are lost, helpless and there will be no one willing to help you. You will then hopefully realise how you treat others. The friends you keep at home are bought with your fathers' money and you only value your own physical strength, ego, materials and superiority. The reason your brother sent you on this trip. Is for you to hopefully see how the dragons and humans live under different circumstances." Gunter just stares at me and expects me to heed his words. Which I am not going to do, I see poor people at home where they live at the bottom of my family's mountain. It is where they belong, they live there for a reason. My father is a great king who demands respect and he does it without the needs of sucking up to the people. They suck up to him because he is their leader, he tells people and dragons what to do and they do it. No questions asked or they will be punished as it should be. The only thing I hope to gain from this stupid trip is that I hear people cheer my name. I am Emperor Arman Starker Kaisers tenth son forever Prince of the Green Draconium Empire.

Soon after Gunter tries to intimidate me with his words I suddenly hear my guard captain shout out. We have finally arrived! At long last! I woke up Armina and she sighs in relief. I looked outside of my carriage window and see the gates of Denver opening. The gates look similar to the gates of the castle at home. Once the gates were open we have officially arrived at Denver.

It is the bleakest place I have ever seen. Even the skies have not let up with it being blanketed by dark clouds. At least outside of the city, there is lots of grass and barren trees. Here it is all mud and soot. The houses that I can see are not even houses. They are pile stones put together to make a room, I couldn't even call it a house. This place is hideous… I now want to go home more than ever. As we walked further into the town I see the crowd of people who live here. They all lined the streets to anticipate my arrival. However, it was silent… No happiness and certainly no one cheering my name.

As we walked past the crowd of people all of their eyes just aimed at the carriage. I would not lie that it was quite intimidating. They stared us down as if they were the predator and we are the prey. They are all filthy wearing rags and clothes that haven't washed in weeks. The dragons have not fared better as many of them are filthy with old and mouldy scales building up. Their hooves and teeth have not been maintained and have overgrown. They were disgusting… I just hope to not even go near them, good thing I am in this carriage. They are not fit to be in my presence. I am a Prince and they should dress to fit the occasion.

"Wow everybody in this town is ugly… Not one pretty girl among them… That's unfortunate. Looks like Armina it's just going to be only you and me tonight…" I smile back at her and she quickly smiles back even though it was a nervous smile.

After walking past the crowd we finally reached the Hardings estate. Much smaller than what I thought it would be. No fancy statues, nothing grand, just a small mansion that doesn't even have a garden… Even though apparently there is a garden around here… But then I recalled that it was called a rock garden… It's probably just a bunch of pebbles in loose dirt. Either way, I will not be moving far from here.

The carriage stopped and from my window, I can see the Harding family standing outside their home. I can hear my guards walk into formation as they prepare for me to leave the carriage. My guard captain starts to shout out his usual lines but first, he announced Sir Gunter. The oaf quickly gets himself ready and exits the carriage by almost falling over. I was really hoping that he had fallen, that would have made me laugh.

"PRESENTING PRINCE FREDERICK KAISER! TENTH SON OF EMPEROR ARMAN KAISER!"

I took a deep breath in and left the carriage. I quickly told Armina to stay in the carriage until I command her to come out. Wearing my finest clothes and jewellery I took my first step onto this land. My expensive boots and cloak get immediately ruined by the thick mud. A perfect start to this glorious meeting…

Sir Gunter then guides me to the family who bowed before me. I have only met the father during party occasions, so I don't know him all that well. The rest family has always remained here although I cannot see why... It's a complete shithole.

"Your Highness this is Lord Frank Harding the master of this city. With his wife Maya Harding. Their eldest son and heir Peter Harding. Along with his younger sister Alaya Harding." Sir Gunter smiles at all of us. I was not quite sure of what to do… I hated everything here. But at least Alaya is prettier than all the other girls I have seen. Even though it is not saying much. Frank Harding is a huge man though. Almost as tall as my father with long brown hair and a large beard. He fairly well dressed considering everyone else looks tattered. His son Peter is short and has a large nose that really distracted me from looking at the rest of his body.

Frank looks relieved and begins to speak. "Your Highness we are so glad that you have come! We have important business to attend to in the matters of…"

"I really don't care… Where is my bedroom and lunch?" I might as well have been truthful. I really don't care… I just want to eat and go home back into my world of luxury.

"Your Highness… I beg your pardon but you were sent here to help us… Your brother said in his letter that we have just received that you would help us!" Frank started to pick up his tone which I definitely did not like… He has no right to talk to me that way. I just smile at him and shrugged my shoulders. This made him feel even more irritated…

"Forgive the Prince Lord Harding. It has been a very long few days and he is exhausted. We are very glad for your hospitality and we will discuss the matter tonight when the Prince has rested up a little. Maybe by then, his mood will change". Sir Gunter is quickly trying to do some damage control after my non-caring spat. He can always try his hardest but it doesn't stop him from trying to give me the evil look. It has never worked… It just makes him look stupid.

Lord Harding then tells his steward to show me my room for the time being. I called out for Armina and she quickly follows suit. When I finally got to my room I tried my hardest not to show my disgust. It was small with a fireplace and a small double bed. Even the table is tiny with one basic chair that has no padding on it. Not exactly a place for a prince to stay at… Lord Harding and his wife should have given me their room. After absorbing the atmosphere of this drab room I quickly dismissed the steward and started kissing Armina. Finally, we can have some actual fun…

But before we got to start our fun Gunter barges into my room.

"Why did you do that!?" Gunter immediately questioned. I just looked at him and I gently pushed Armina away. "Because I don't care Gunter… I never wanted to be here. My brother forced me to be here. This place is drab, dreary and disgusting… The city smells of piss and everyone here is as ugly as you and your mother!"

"You truly are a horrible person… All you have to do is be nice to the locals, explore the city and relay the information back to your brother. All your brother wanted is to know if the situation is truly dire here. He would have come himself if he was not so busy back home. Your brother chose you because you are the laziest royal!" Gunter said it with some sadness. He wasn't even showing anger anymore. I just sighed at him as he sighed at me throughout this trip. I don't care how lazy I am. I live the life that I want to live and no one especially my brother will have no say in it.

Gunter then straightens himself up and fixes his cloak. "At the dinner, tonight Lord Harding will tell you of Denver's' plight and you will answer with kindness. I will write down what has been said and I will try to guide you through it. He is a good man and this is a nice family. They do not deserve to look down upon".

I rolled my eyes, but at least it is not a long lecture. But I have had enough of him and his ignorance. "Just get out Gunter… I am too tired for this shit! The next time you barge into my room like this. I will punch your face in and then you will actually have something to complain about."

Gunter quickly left the room to leave me and Armina alone. At long last… To make sure of this I locked the door shortly after when Gunter left the room. Now I can finally be alone and do my business with Armina without interruptions…

After having an eventful afternoon with her it is time to prepare for dinner. I hear the Steward knock on my door and I get dressed into my finery once again. The Steward waited patiently outside for a while and when I finally get fully dressed he led to me to their dining chamber. Armina stayed behind as she knows that whores are not welcome in this kind of gathering.

Like everything else I have seen it is certainly nothing to be amazed about. The family is already standing at the table ready for my arrival. By looking at the small food spread I am clearly late after getting ready.

They all bowed and said "Good evening your highness" in unison and they waited for me to sit down. I am going to sit between Frank and Peter while Gunter sat across from me. When we all finally sat down we began eating dinner. It definitely had nothing fancy only a small roasted boar, pigeon and vegetables. Nothing like the never-ending food spread at home…

"Your Highness, how is Grand Prince Arman doing?" Frank is being sincere. By the way, he spoke to me earlier about my brother, they must have been writing letters to each other. But I am surprised that he asked about my brother not my father… Who is the actual leader of the nation and the one who has the most say in everything.

I smile back at him as I try to think of an answer. "He is just as annoying as ever… Bossing other people around and telling people how to live their lives. I don't really know what else he does…" Frank smiles back and chuckles a little. He probably thinks it is a typical brotherly relationship. Even though that is actually true… But Franks smile changes to sadness.

"Your Highness your brother sent you here to see the state of Denver. We have been pleading for help a long time now… I would say at least a year. Many of our male competent miners have been conscripted off to war. Leaving many of the miners left being inexperienced young men, women and child workers. I have tried to appeal to your father to keep our experienced miners here. But he demanded that they go off to fight… Two out of our six mines have run dry of minerals and one of them is now too dangerous to operate since it has collapsed. Most of our emergency food stocks have run dry and many of the wild animals that once lived here have left the area. Many people and dragons are starving. Those who could afford to leave have left for the north. Many who cannot risk themselves by having strikes… For a cause, I cannot blame them for."

Sir Gunter quickly cuts in to ask a question. "How many people and dragons have died during this period?"

"Eleven dragons died of starvation or disease in this week alone… As for people, I would say we have lost eight this week… We now only have three talented healers left and they are struggling with the constant demand. Ten of them were killed during the mine collapse earlier this year while they were trying to save people. Everyone is struggling with the upkeep of the dragons and themselves. A small herd of ten dragons left to see if they can find the lost herd of separatists…" Frank takes a deep breathe in. Considering he is a big and burly man he looks like he is about to cry. Maya grabs to hold his hand in comfort and looks lovingly at him.

I really had no idea what to think of this scenario… I just wanted to be back home… I don't want to deal with any of this. This is technically their problem and not ours… We don't have to do anything.

"So… What do you want us to do?" I quickly asked Frank and shrugged my shoulders. What does he want us to do? Magically fix this shithole of a city for him… By the sounds of this, my father has been ignoring him and my stupid ass brother wants to fix this. My dad has reasons for ignoring this and I can see why… It is not his problem…

"Your Highness, we need more food provisions that can be delivered weekly. I have also heard that Demir has a large population of jobless people. We can use those people who have had no luck finding any jobs during this gruelling period. I know we do not have many experienced miners. But we need more people. Our mines help supply this Empire's much-needed resources for your gear and machine manufacturing. Without us, you will lose a large number of resources." Frank is beginning to sound desperate. I am getting so bored of this conversation. I quickly stand up and everyone stands up along with me. Without saying anything to the family I just leave. As I left the room I could overhear the gasp of the family.

Gunter quickly chased after me, he was like a rolling boulder after me. I speed walked into my room where Armina was lying in a provocative way. It was a nice surprise but Gunter was having none of it… He immediately orders Armina out of the room. She knows that oaf has no right to tell her what to do. But she quickly leaves anyway, she doesn't want to be a part of this...

"I have just had enough of you boy! I will write to your brother and mother! This is the final straw! You can only have so many chances to prove that you are a good person!"

"I AM NOT A BOY! STOP CALLING ME THAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE HAD SO MANY CHANCES! I DON'T NEED ANY CHANCES! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE TO LIVE MY LIFE IN PEACE WITHOUT BEING BOSSED AROUND! NOT BY MY BROTHER, NOT MY MOTHER AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT YOU!" I am truly angry now. I bet that the whole tiny castle heard it. "MY FATHER EMBRACES ME OF WHAT I DO! If I want to rig a tournament I will rig a tournament! If I want to have sex with women all day I can most certainly do it! If I want to drink my day away I can do it!" Once I stopped yelling at Gunter, he walks up to me but he is calm. It was like his anger has turned into defeat.

"Your Highness, your father started this war. It has destroyed most of what we stood for and it has ruined many lives. Your father is not a good man… He killed our rival leader because of his pride. You should not love him as much as you do…"

"I could send you to death for saying that about my father you disgusting old man. He killed Daxian because he was a weak piece of shit. Who thought signing a piece of parchment will give us peace…" I chuckled a little as I said this. Daxian was a complete fool… As if they thought they will ever have peace with us. We would have gone to war eventually… Hearing that moment when father smashed his hammer into that man's chest bought me joy. It was a heavy blow to the red Empire who probably sobbed like little babies once they got the news. Just too bad that Vatra wasn't there, otherwise we could have killed the both of them.

"I know I could be sent to death from saying anything negative about your father… But he has not even tried to sort out this war. Your father did as he likes, drinking, fighting, whoring and starting wars. He has not attended to any of its war councils, not once. Your brother, Grand Prince Arman, has been trying to win this war for him. It has been five years since the war started and we are losing… And if we lose we all die."

My mind went into a sudden spin. WE CANNOT BE LOSING! My brothers cannot let it happen! Everyone must be failing at their jobs! Especially my brother. If he is so great at being a prince why is he failing? "We cannot be losing that's impossible!" My face changed from smirking cockiness to surprised and upset. But throughout telling me Gunter has remained calm. He probably thought I knew. But I never listen to my brother or my family. I never wanted too…

"Your brother tried to seek peace to the Red Empire… As a predictable outcome, they will not allow it. They have vowed to crush us and with no Golden Army to help make peace amends. It will be a fight to the death between our Empires'."

"I have had enough of this Gunter… Get out! While you leave summon Armina in. I want her company." By looking at Gunter he looks exhausted and quickly leaves. I begin getting undressed and waiting for my girls' arrival. Once she arrived we had a lovely night together underneath the sheets.

Once morning arrived and woke up I completely forgot I was still at the shithole of Denver. I saw Armina still in a deep sleep next to me. I still wanted to go home so badly… I decided not to wake her up for once and I quickly got changed into my finery. I attached my war hammer to my back clip on weapon holder. I have never left my hammer far from my reach. I still took it to dinner with me last night. I saw the steward as I walked past who had a small bowl of fruit. I told him just to leave it in my room as I don't feel hungry. I was hungry to have a different company with someone I actually liked…

I walked outside to the plainest courtyard I have ever seen. It was still covered in mud as it was raining heavily last night. I walked into the royal family's dragon stables where I found Duryss. He looked just as miserable as I did… He was still exhausted after walking all the way from Demir. But at least we have a special stable hand for his every need. His hooves have been cleaned and his scales have been tended to as they sometimes overgrow into multiple layers.

"This place is a shithole…" He immediately chuckles at me and I chuckled along with him. This place truly is a shithole. Even the stables are drab and boring.

"I heard you caused a commotion last night at the dinner. Many of the people here are not liking you right now. Even the dragons here are hating on us… I tried talking to them but they would not even hear me out. They did not mind trying to steal my food though".

"Don't worry we will be heading home today, I will make sure of it! I cannot stand being here any longer." At least Duryss and I are on the same page. We just want to be home, sleeping, drinking and fucking. We both smile at each other. I would have liked to take him for a ride. But he is exhausted and I don't think he wants to. He wants to save his energy to run away from here.

After a while, he tells me to try and have some fun. He was feeling so tired he is falling asleep as I tried to have a conversation with him. I decided to let him be… Afterward, I looked around the stable where all the workers were doing their chores around the castle. At least they don't have to pay for an expensive gardener since they don't have any gardens or greenery.

As I walked past the workers they did not even say good morning to me… I am a prince and I should be greeted appropriately. As I walked around I had to teach these morons how to say good morning to me. I don't care if they like me or not I am a prince and I should be treated as such!

Gunter eventually finds me in the courtyard, I tried to walk away from him but he cuts me off. He is so fat that he can work as a barricade.

"You should not have been travelling outside alone… It is no longer safe… I have arranged for us to leave today your highness. You will make your speech and then we will quickly leave. All of your guards are getting ready as we speak…"

"No longer safe? I am their Prince. I should be safe at all times. They are my people, they should be serving me at all times if required." I regained my old self confident ways that I somehow lost after yesterday's spat with Gunter. It is true they are my people. They serve under my father who will severely punish them if they didn't.

It is still early morning when Gunter led me to the statue of my father which is where I will be delivering my speech. It is located in the middle of Denver's city square. The people of Denver have crowded the place, all still as filthy as they were yesterday… They could have at least dressed up a bit more. The quiet atmosphere has carried from yesterday. This place will forever be bleak. There is nothing that I will give them and knowing my father he won't give them anything… I have no idea what to even say.

They built a small wooden stand so I can be seen by everyone. The Harding family stood in a row at the back of the stand to the people left and Gunter was standing at the back to people's right. My guards stood next to the stand and they bought my carriage to sit nearby with all six dragons at tow. I see Duryss walking nearby to the stage. To my hopes to support me. I looked around to see if I could find Armina, I turned around and asked Gunter where she was. He quickly told me that she is in the carriage also ready to go.

The environment was still quiet. Still no cheering or happiness, I walked onto the stage as all of their eyes looked up at me. I will not lie I felt faint as their eyes were all on me. I took a long breath in.

"Hello everyone! Yesterday I have seen your city!" I smiled and they still all looked seriously at me. "Your lord Harding has been very kind to me. I am grateful for his hospitality! That is all". It must have been the shortest speech in history, but there is nothing more to say… All of a sudden the silence turned into noise and it was not a good noise. They started to even throw things at me, pick axes, mud and whatever they could throw. The separate noises became a roar and all of the crowd started to run to the stage. Gunter and a guard quickly grab me to get off the stage. They all shouted random questions and remarks.

"WHAT ABOUT US!?"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR FOOD!?"

"OUR EMPEROR HAS FAILED US!"

These people now sound desperate and fully climbed off the stage. The Harding family also tried to escape, they had no choice but to follow me and my guards. They managed to escape from the horrible horde however Frank quickly grabbed me from behind!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRANK!" I tried to wriggle out of his strong grip. His wife and children also grabbed me. I tried to grab my hammer but I couldn't get a good grip on it. Gunter stood by and looked, there was nothing much he could do. But using his fat body to roll people over would have been useful. My guards quickly ran to my rescue with their weapons and mag powers in hand.

"I'm sorry Prince Frederick my people and my family is desperate. Your father has failed us… We need food and help… And the only way I believe we are ever going to get it is to use you as a hostage exchange". Frank looked at me with sympathetic eyes. But I would have none of it. I used all my strength and managed to push them all off me. I grabbed my Warhammer and started to hit everyone around me. The crowd of people and dragons has now become a full-on battle with my guards. All of my guards are outnumbered… It was easy to know by this point we were going to lose this. I tried to run to my carriage but there are dragons immediately destroying and damaging it. I hear Armina screaming inside for help. The miner dragons broke the carriage dragon chains and all of them run away in fear. The dragons managed to push the carriage over! I can still hear her screaming but I no longer cared I just ran for it. I hoped to find Duryss through all of this chaos to run far away. I managed to find him as he was killing and crushing smaller dragons who attacked him.

I whistled to him and he ran to me as quickly as he could. He magged me onto his back and I held on as best as I could. Since he is a bull class dragon he is not the fastest dragon and he is still exhausted after yesterday. I wish I had a saddle so I can sit on him with ease, but he did not put it on this morning. He managed to break through a few walls as we escaped. The dragons and people who were after us have slowed down. Good thing they were starving and overworked. Otherwise, they would have caught us with ease. I had to rely on Duryss's sense of direction since he was the one who walked outside throughout the whole trip. I was in my carriage so I have no idea of my surroundings. But by the looks of it, we are still on the main street and I see Denver's gates. I grabbed my hammer and smashed it into the gates guards so we could escape easier. I could not find the lever to open the gates… But with all of his strength, Duryss managed to break through Denver's' front city gates. I have abandoned Gunter and Armina. All off my guards must have still been fighting them when we ran away. I did not even dare look back as I fear they were still behind us… I quickly then decided that Duryss and I will head home… I just hope Duryss remembers the directions to get there.


	13. Iolene Summers

It has been a rough morning… Akvor has been moved to the healing bay. My family has once again arrived at the temple. But this time everyone knows they are here. Marianas went to all the priests who were present yesterday, to see if she could find the one who told Akvor that I was leaving. So much for keeping my Macdan trip a secret until after I left.

The priesthood is in chaos… Their leader is unable to lead. It is quite amazing how this priesthood goes into a complete panic when their leader is incapacitated. I have overheard that he will not die from his injuries thanks to my efforts. I did what I had to do… But I wish to never see him again.

I am in the temple entrance where all of the lower priests and apprentices are waiting for further instructions. I sat down next to the pillar near the door awaiting instructions for myself. My family has been in the main meeting chamber for a long while now. Since Akvor attacked me in the middle of the night he will be trialled. But will he be trialled under the priesthood? Or will he be trialled by my family?

I sat next to a large dragon pillar that holds the roof up. I spent a long time thinking of what is going to happen next. As I sat there Clifford arrived and sat next to me. He gave me a melancholy smile and I tried hardest to smile back. I had to keep thinking to myself that I did the right thing saving Akvors life… He was going to do something horrible to me… What would have happened to me if he succeeded in his attack? I needed to protect myself… He would not have been in this predicament if he barged into my room. He was drunk, but that does not excuse for what he tried to do.

"What is done is done Iolene…" Clifford grabs a hold of my hand and strokes it. I know what is done is done… I just have to replay it over in my head over and over again. I shuffled closer next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I have gotten no sleep and I am exhausted… Not only do I have random dreams I now of nightmares of a real event. I feel like that night will be my last official attempt of sleeping soundly.

Clifford and I sat next to each trying to enjoy each other's company. He bought with him a deck of cards and we played go fish. I am not fond of cards as this is the only card game that I know how to play, but he is trying his hardest. After playing go fish, he tells me a few jokes that I admit struggled to understand. Especially the ones about Inns and bars… Since I have never been in one. I have never drunk alcohol and I have never experienced the atmosphere myself. But even the ones I did understand I struggled to laugh because I am in such an unhappy mood over what has happened.

It felt like we have been waiting forever when we finally heard the main meeting chamber doors open. I see my family and high priests walk out. I bow as my family reached me. They did not say much, but looking at their faces they want to speak to me. They led me outside of the temple cave. We are leaving the temple! I can only leave the temple a few days a week to the hospital to be a nurse. But this is definitely not one of those times.

I had to turn around quickly and give Clifford a hug to farewell him. I thanked everything he did for me… He is one of my closest friends. The others being Aaron and Marianas. But I know he will be important for the future of this priesthood. Even if I asked for him to come with me it will not be allowed. The priesthood is in chaos… He will be needed to help rebuild.

Just outside of the temple I can see the royal carriage which is pulled by four aquatic dragons. They happily growled and smiled as they appeared with them finishing with bowing their heads. King Marlowe, Queen Darya, my grandmother, grandfather greeted the dragons and we get into the carriage. I couldn't help but admire the soft red satin seats that are in this carriage. It is so soft that it managed to distract me for a little bit. I ran my fingers feeling the material.

"I'm glad you are liking the seat cushions my dear" Queen Darya softly chuckles at me.

"They are so soft! I love this material! Your majesty". I smiled at her. But by looking at her face she knew my little spark of happiness is brief.

King Marlowe looked at me in a stern way. It looked intimidating… "You will never be going back that temple… We made sure of it. I really wished that it did not have to end this way. When you were first given to us, the priesthood had the knowledge of how a young ancient should be raised. Unfortunate that a corrupted priest had to take control."

I swallowed and I have been thinking of this question since this morning event. "What is going to happen to us now?"

"Well… Since Akvor attacked you and you used self-defence. There will be a trial… Many of the priests who were once under Akvor's influence no longer follow him. Or we hoped that they were telling the truth… They may have liked drinking, whoring and breaking tradition, but attacking a young woman. Many of them believe that is too far… Read this until we get back to the castle." Darya hands me a book so I can keep myself occupied during the trip. It was a large book of historical dragon leaders. Darya knows me well that I love this book as it is one of the rare texts that can be found about the gold empire.

As the ten golden Stars collided against each other for the crown. The humans feared what they have wrought. Death and destruction took hold around the world. The once good, selflessness and humility that once was known by the wise creatures, transformed into greed and jealousy. The war danced for three years and through those years each of the ten stars fell one by one.

And when it was finally won by Estrela the star of the Eastern Desert. The damage was done, sacred places destroyed, the old voices of the world once well-known started to fade and the purity of the world is tainted. The world shook… The stars had faded and are known never to be the same again. She won the war but remained ruthless and cruel. The humans feared her and the other dragon powers despised her. The child human queen whom she was to protect and guide never understood her. As she was only young and still pure… The young human queen almost died by her claws as the dragon queen wanted more power.

The Shadows of the world's memories followed Estrela everywhere… Haunting her every move and thought. But it never mattered to her of what the world thought. In the end, the monster queen became no more as a golden blade sliced against the Eastern Stars' throat.

A small snippet of the gold history of the infamous dragon Queen Estrela. Known as the Star of the Eastern Desert because of where she stationed herself during the Gold Dragon Civil War. Ten dragons who fought for their crown and only one of the warring dragon families survived. The majority of humans were not involved but lost so many innocents during the crossfire. This war lost many of their own kind… They were blinded as to what damaged it caused. As four hundred years later they are extinct as the last of them were known to be killed off twenty years ago when the Black Empire purged the city.

I quickly shut the book and placed it next to me. I had a quick glimpse of my family members who gave me a concerned look. I interrupted their conversations but they went back to what they were talking about. Why do I always have to remind myself that I am the last of my lineage? After everything that has happened breeding is the last thing I wanted to think about… I just rested my head next to the window sill of the carriage. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I was so tired after such a long time of having no proper sleep.

When my eyes closed I fell into another dream. Instead of the meteor this time I felt like I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. But there was no battle happening… It looked like it was over. I walked around checking the scene which has been all charred burnt. The pile of corpses of both dragons and humans lied everywhere. I grabbed a shield that lied near a corpse and I noticed the sigil had a dragon eye sigil on it. The sigil of an eye… The Black Draconium Empire.

After a while, as I walked around to my surprise I saw a gold dragon running across the field. He was a brilliant site to see! His scales glistened like the sun and he was larger than many dragons that I have seen. He was running towards me and when he ran towards me he stopped. I petted him, he truly was magnificent. I rubbed his nose and scratched underneath his large chin. But as I saw my hands I realized that they were not my hands! It was a males hands. I looked all around myself and I realized I was not me! I was someone else! I was wearing gold draconium armour. All in blue and gold. My helmet, boots, shoulders, gauntlets and helmet were in pure gold. I have seen armour like this from my uncles kingsguards. Pure draconium armour full of power and strength. Such armour is known to be created by those who know of deep magic. Only with this Empire they use light blue draconium and this man has gold.

I walked in front of the dragon and tried to look deep in his eyes as I rubbed the star bonemark on his forehead. But the dream quickly ended and I saw my grandfather gently waking me up. We are at the castle now as I looked out of the window. It was a nice quick refresh and now I feel a bit better.

"I saw a gold dragon and I was a soldier in gold draconium armour. We were on a battlefield that was over." I looked at my grandfather and he smiled.

"You dreaming of fancy soldiers and dragons? Very typical girl dreams." He chuckles at me as if it is a joke… I was dreaming of a soldier I felt like I was him. I saw through his eyes. My dreams feel real. Everyone has always just treated them as random dreams… But I feel like that they are not.

Once we walked out of the carriage I looked up to see the magnificent castle. The high pillars that looked like giant seashells. My Uncle, aunty and grandmother had to quickly take their leave as they had to make arrangements for the trial. My grandfather decided to stay with me and show me to my room. Walking through the castle again… It has been so long that it felt nostalgic. The whole entire palace is created from marble. It took over fifty years for the main palace to be complete. The second palace over the sea on Serene Haven which is a large island located a day sail from the mainland. Is much smaller and is less extravagant. The second palace on the island is for an emergency if anything happens on the mainland. However, Princess Nerida lives and rules there in preparation for the real job. But looking around the large hallways and marble statues that are all over the place. It feels like we are in a piece of statue artwork. Eventually after me being slow following my grandfather as I took my time marvelling everything. We reached my room and grandfather opened the two doors.

It was much larger than my little chamber in the priesthood temple. It was beautiful, the room is bright and full of colour with paintings and has a large double bed in the centre. The white marble was so clean and pure white you could almost swear you can see your reflection in it.

"It's so huge grandfather!" As I walked in and looked around. He smiled at me and he seemed a bit teary eyed.

"What is wrong?" I hated seeing my grandfather looking sad. He is a great man who should never have to cry.

"No one has slept in this room for years… I refused people to sleep in here. But I made sure that everything in here was always clean and never changed. For this was your mothers' room."

I looked back at him in shock… This was my mothers' room! She lived here… I smiled at him and ran to give him a hug. I was getting teary-eyed myself. It must have been so hard for grandfather and grandmother… I am what is left of their daughter… I still do not even fully know what happened to her or my father. All I know is that they are dead… We hugged each other for a while and grandfather quickly then kissed my forehead.

"When Misty bought you here… When you were just a tiny little babe. I hoped that we could raise you as ours fully. To have a Wet Nurse and raise you inside this castle along with the other family children. But it was not meant to be… It would have been too suspicious if we suddenly had a baby with golden eyes in the castle. We were convinced by the priesthood elders to believe that you would be safe at the priesthood… You were for a time before Akvor was voted in. It is my greatest regret for letting you live there… They promised they would try to teach you the ways of gold priesthood. They failed…"

"Not all of them failed grandfather… Marianas did her best. She taught me how to behave, how to speak and taught me history. She supported me to work as a nurse and a magic healer… If she was the one voted in as head priest, things would have gone differently. Then there is also Clifford, he is a good man who was trained by Marianas. Not all of them fell under Akvor's influence. I wish I was raised like a normal child like the rest of the family. But I know you only tried to do the right thing… I understand because I am not a normal child. My circumstances are different to everyone else."

Even though this thought made me full of sadness. I always had to face the truth. I would give anything to be myself and not hide my eyes and draconium powers. But if I did my life would be over… No one can be trusted. Which is why the sheltered me. When Aaron my old friend used to talk to me on the meadow of wild flowers when he used to sneak me out. He helped me see this… Like he had to accept himself of who he was… He never wished it was true and I never wished it either. But he had to accept the brutal truth of his life. I was so glad that I realised that compared to many others I am lucky. I miss him so much… He was one of my only friends who knew the truth. Even though I do not have many friends… He was always there even though it was brief... Until he disappeared. I hope he is still alive somewhere safe and living the best life he could.

"You are such a good girl… You really do remind me of your mother… I just wish I did better by your parents…" He gives me another hug. He truly regrets giving me to them. I wonder what it would have been like to have been raised here.

However, our small chat got interrupted when grandmother walked in. She shut the doors after her and she quickly rushed and gave me blue eye contacts. "I know you have done this many times at your trip to the hospital and your sneaky trip to waters gate. But remember always try to hide your eyes, even to the servants. Only take them off when you are sleeping."

"I know grandmother…" As I quickly ran to the vanity desk and put them on. I hated wearing them…

"Also… We have quickly sorted out the trial. Your uncle has seen to it that Akvor will be trialled as soon as possible. What he did to you darling is completely reprehensible. Justice will be done". Grandmother tried to smile as she tried to cheer me up. However, it quickly disappeared she has not finished yet… I just looked at her. She is hesitating of what she is going to say next.

"What is it, grandmother?"

"Iolene… Marianas found the one who told Akvor and betrayed you… It was Clifford…"

After hearing those words I had to pause myself. No… It could not have been him… He has been my friend in the priesthood for years. He would never do such a thing… He has always known that I wanted some sort of freedom. He would never try and take it away from me… Not to mention that he has chosen the side of the corrupted priests. Why would he do this? How did Marianas find out? My grandparents only looked at me. They knew I am struggling with this news. Not only was I attacked last night, it was partially caused by my best friend... I needed to see him. I had to have answers.

"I have to speak to him!"

I looked at my grandparents. I saw him this morning and he seemed like his normal self. By thinking about it my heart started to break… As if I needed to be more upset about… But this time I felt betrayed. I trusted him…

"He is still at the priesthood. He is not arrested since he technically did nothing wrong… The Macdan trip was a secret and he told Akvor of which he did not take it well… Akvor would have tried to anything not to make you leave again. But he was drunk and did something stupid… He has always thought that he owned you."

My grandmother quickly gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. All of this getting to me so hard this time. Try not to cry, try not to cry, try not to cry… It was so hard to hold it in. I swear all the tears that I have shed I could have created my own river… Maybe one day there will be a time when I can control my tears…

"Please! I need to see him! I have so many questions to ask!"

"I will ask your uncle once he sorts out the time for the trial. I will quickly go to the throne room and find out all of the details". Grandmother quickly gave me another kiss on the forehead and left. It was now just my grandfather and me once again.

He looked at me and saw how tired I was…

"Iolene you need to get some rest… I will greet Eleya as she is bringing your items from the temple. She should be here soon. I will meet you at dinner tonight." He quickly gives me another hug and leaves. It is now just me alone… I could not be bothered to change out of my priesthood garments. So I just fell onto my bed, I am so tired it feels like I can fall asleep with complete ease. Even after everything… As I closed my eyes another dream started to happen again…

I can never stop myself from having these dreams… I always have to go with the flow. I have so many different dreams in the past… One I was flying side by side with a dragon. Another is the meteor hitting the planet. The knight and his dragon. Seeing rotting corpses move as if they are alive. Seeing humans and dragons that look like skeletons who have bright glowing eyes of different colours. They are so random I cannot tell if it is going to be peaceful or violent.

The dream materialized and this time I was in a tent. A large gold dragon stood in front of me. She looked similar to the dragon I saw in my previous dream earlier in the day. But she is definitely female due to her smaller chin and leg fins. She had pure gold scales but did have some white markings on her legs and around her bonemark. She looked purely regal as she wore jewellery around her head and body. It looked like she was talking to me. But I could not hear anything… I was in a conversation that I could not hear or speak… Eventually I followed her out of the tent. We were at a desert in the middle of a military camp. I see the star sigil banners everywhere but for this one, it was surrounded by another sigil of the sun. It looked like the illustration I saw in the book I read earlier. Could I be seeing things in the past? But then I could just be dreaming normally… At least it is not the nightmare against Akvor I had last night… but then suddenly all of the soldiers started to prepare as if a battle is about to begin.

The dream was interrupted when I heard Eleya waking me up. She gently nudged me on the shoulder. I looked up at her and said a soft hello. But as I looked at her I saw the damage that Akvor did to her. She had a large bruise on her cheek from where he slapped her with another large bruise on her forehead when she hit the ground.

"My lady… Dinner will be ready soon. Time to get dressed." And she smiles at me. I am glad that she is okay… The damage could have been so much worse. I hope Akvor will pay when the trial is done! After a bath and refreshing myself, Eleya laid me out a long light blue dress. It is nice and simple. Nothing like the more complicated and showy gown that I wore to my family last time. It is so light that a small gust of wind can blow it and it comes with a light shoal to cover my shoulders. It is nice weather so I might not even use it.

Once I prepared myself Eleya led me to the dining room. When she first came here the stewards had to teach her where everything is. So she did had to try to remember where the dining room is. Eventually, we got there and as soon as I entered the room a small group of people ran towards me. It was a pleasant surprise and I actually felt happy to see them. My cousins Grand Princess Nerida, who is heir to the throne and is King Marlowe's eldest child. I thought she would be living across the sea with her own family. She is the tallest of the family even taller than her father the king. She resembles him with his chin and cheeks. Her light blue hair is not as long and is kept in a bun with seashell clips. She is wearing a dress that is also light fabric like the simple one I am wearing now. If my memory is right she always hated the heavy extravagant detailed dresses that her mum much prefers. She loves her simple tastes…

By looking at the place her three children and husband have not joined us this evening… They all must be still at the Serene palace. She quickly hugged me and gave way to her other siblings for their turn. The next one who said hello is Prince Murray, one of the other family members who know the full truth of my lineage. He found out by complete accident when I was a baby. He saw my gold eyes and immediately questioned his mother and father. He was seventeen at the time so he was very aware of what was happening. He is smart, critical and very cynical. Very different from the rest of the family. He has cut his hair short but it is still tied up. Ever since then he has kept it secret that he has not told anyone else. That discovery is one of the huge reasons why they always push for contacts… My other cousins think I am an adopted child of my grandfather and grandmother. They did not meet me until much later when I was older at the priesthood. At first, they were sceptical but eventually, with Murray's help they accepted me as one of their own. Grandmother explained to them that it is a way to help mourn for their only child who loved to help the unfortunate.

Since I have been in the priesthood I did get to see them a few times there. They are much older than I am so I could not play with them or anything like that. But with the royal family, they all have their own duties to perform. We sent each other letters and I do love them for it as those letters gave me comfort.

After Murray's hug, the twins gave me a double hug. Princess Marina and Prince Clifford. When I first met Priest Clifford in the priesthood he did say that he was named after a royal. So when the royal family used to visit I used refer Priest Clifford as "Cliff" to try and avoid confusion.

"Oh, Iolene… You are such a good girl. I heard that you helped that asshole after everything he tried to do to you. If only I could have grabbed him and neutered him!" Marina then grabbed out her large dagger in anger. Knowing her she totally would have done it on site. She has done it to rapists in the past.

Princess Marina and Prince Clifford are known to be one of the best fighters in the Empire. Clifford is experienced with archery with both bows and crossbows. He is nicknamed deadly eye by many people of which he is proud of. I heard he proved it when he was challenged to shoot at an apple at a tournament. It was so far that many people and dragons could not see but yet he did it without failure. He has short curly hair and has a handsome face. He is well loved by the ladies, so much I heard they scream when they see him. Although he wrote to me that I cannot be sure if he is that popular.

His twin Marina is experienced with axe and shield. With high expertise in draconium skills with her dragon. She is a high general in her father's navy who loves to sail. She is always far away scouting the seas for pirates. She is also one of the rare women whom I see who shaves her hair completely bald and has detailed tattoos of dragons all over her body.

Once all of the pleasantries are over the family sat down at their respected seats. I sat the furthest away from the King and Queen. Looking at the table where all the food is being set made me so happy. I rarely get to see such delicious food. In the priesthood, we only have basic bland foods. However, we all knew that Akvor and his higher priests did love to throw extravagant food parties that no one else was allowed to attend.

Once we all started eating the King announced that he is judging Akvor tomorrow. I am so relieved to hear this… The quicker he gets judged the faster he gets imprisoned. However, he quickly mentions that he cannot judge on his own due to bias. There will be a jury of twenty other nobles and senators to help give a verdict. I was hoping for King Marlowe to give a verdict on his own like he usually does. However, in Aquarius City laws, friends or family who are close to the victims or perpetrator cannot be a part of the final judgement.

He also mentioned that he had to push back many other important meetings and appearances. Word has spread of Akvor's arrest, so tomorrow will be a long and busy day.

"Iolene, tomorrow you must describe to the court of what you endured. Don't be nervous just describe what happened in the best detail that you can. They are not there to judge you they are there to judge Akvor". He smiled at me as he is trying to comfort me. He knows how hard this will be… This means I will have to see Akvor again… I never want to see that monster again. But to stop him forever I will have too… I wonder if he summoned Priest Clifford here so I can talk to him. I still need answers from him, I need to know why he did it!

After that serious conversation, we all discussed how the royal children were doing. The Grand Princess has done very well leading the island. The food stocks are always full and the people are at peace. Murray loves handling political affairs in the Senate. He is in progress of changing the silly laws that were made up at the formation of the Empire. Such as carrying Salmon suspiciously in public view… No one knows how it became law, but it is in the books…

Prince Clifford has been training soldier at archery. Like Marina, he is a general but he trains in the army. Their lives sounded so amazing, Marina's most of all. She has caught and killed thirty pirate captains on her journey that lasted two whole years down the East Coast of the whole continent. It must be such an exciting life to have! She says that her soldiers and adversaries now call her the reaper of the eastern seas. By looking at her father he has never looked so proud of his children.

I admit I was so jealous. Everyone is living the life of how they wish… But hopefully, after tomorrow I shall see if I can start my adventure to Macdan and try to move on. I want to see what the world has for me now… I was sad and scared before. But after last night… I need to get away. I should see if I can make a difference in the world. Who knows one day I might actually show my father's lineage with pride, without the fear of war and death lurking over me and my loved ones.

When the dinner was over we all said our farewells. Even though I had a small nap in the afternoon I wanted to end the night earlier. It is going to be a long day and I need to prepare myself physically and emotionally.

Eleya washed the sheets and prepared my bed. I quickly relieved myself and dressed into my nightgown to go to sleep. "Please, dreams just let me sleep in peace… Even if it is for just one night…" It is such a quiet night. It is lovely hearing and feeling the breeze flowing into my room. Fresh air has never felt so nice. In the temple, there are no windows only air tunnels built into the rock. This way we can always have oxygen, but it always humid and stuffy. Without those air tunnels, the temple is unlivable.

When I tried to fall asleep. Instead of a dream, my mind replayed the night with Akvor. The moment he terrified me when I was asleep. I was unguarded and vulnerable. I had no idea of how frightened I truly was… I always just thought he attacked me. When in reality he wanted himself inside of me… I couldn't sleep. The darkness was so open around me that I fear Akvor will come out at any moment… I got up again and I asked Eleya to sleep with me. She hesitated, of course, I had to convince her. I could not sleep alone… At least not for tonight. She finally gave in and slept next to me.

"Poor Princess… You are not alone… I know how you feel. It is so hard knowing how vulnerable you can be. Just try to sleep, sweet girl." Eleya played with my hair. Eventually, I fell asleep. This time I had no dreams, but the real nightmare still lingered. I fear that it will never go away. But I really had to try… After a few hours, I finally managed to sleep.

Once morning arrived, Eleya woke me up with the usual routine. Relieve, wash and have breakfast. For the court, I am wearing noble ladies dress regalia. Which is similar to the dress I wore the other day. Only with this one, the shoulders are not as wide and the dress is less restrictive.

It is time… Eleya followed close behind me as we headed to the throne room. It has been set up as a court due to the row of seats on the side. All of the nobles and priests have started to arrive. Marianas rushes and hugs me. She is in her full light blue priesthood regalia this time. She looks so disappointed… I bet she feels like she failed us… Which she shouldn't… Clifford made his choices.

"Well, Iolene it is time to judge this prick… Most of the people here are on your side. Never forget that." And just like that she had to get to her seat on the other side of the throne room where all the high priests will sit. The senators take their rightful seats. All of the nobles of the court have their seats and those who were randomly chosen to be jury sit on special stands near the throne. Grandfather and grandmother since they are royalty they sit closest to the throne. My seat is next them since I am classed as their "daughter". My grandmother held my hand to try and support me.

I look up and I notice that there is a second level looking down on us. All of the noble dragons are also preparing for their view of the court.

Once everyone is seated it is time for the court to begin. Everyone stands up for the Royals to enter the throne room. The King and Queen enter first following the Princess and Princess in order of birth. They all have smaller thrones designated to them. The King and Queen seat and everyone follows. King Marlowe then raises his hand.

"Bring in the accused! Akvor Petos!"

Everyone had their eyes on the throne room doors. We all looked and saw them open the guards dragged this man to his stand. By looking at him you could have sworn that it was a different man! He was not well washed with his white hair all messed up. He was not in his lord priest garbs only tattered rags. He now has an eye patch covering his right eye.

Everyone looked so surprised of how destroyed he looked. He looked around and then he saw me sitting on the stands. He looked at me for a long uncomfortable time. The only thing I could is to look away from him… Just please stop looking at me. I never want to see you again you monster!

"Let the trial begin!" King Marlowe then lowers his hand.

A senator named Marcus Bulge has been decided to be the questioner.

"Akvor Petos! You are charged with the assault of a young woman. With another charge of bringing corruption into the priesthood. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty!" His voice sounded so defeated and even more husky than usual.

Not guilty? He almost had me! The man is guilty of everything that has gone wrong with the priesthood. All thanks to him they have lost their reputation and have come at odds with the royal family! The man is a monster and I hope by the end of the day he will be at a place that I will never see him again! Marcus straightened up and looked at him. Marcus and everyone was not certainly expecting that answer. Even I was shocked… The man is bloody guilty!

"Why do you think you are not guilty?"

Akvor straightened up on the stand and stared at me once again.

"I was drunk. I am not responsible for my actions since I was intoxicated. She did more damage to me by stabbing a candle into my right eye. She sure bloody helped to make sure that whole entire eye is gone. I am still in a huge amount of pain because of her doing. With the loss of my eye I also now have burns on my cheek due to the wax that dripped."

I was so angry and every time he opened his stupid mouth I got angrier! Intoxication is no excuse. He just saying that made me feel ill… He would never have been in this position if he was not in my room!

"As for the corruption, I promised a brand new future for the priesthood. Old and outdated… They are so focused on the past that they were blind seeing the future. I was voted in because they all knew I could make a difference. I loved having fun and so did they. What crime did I commit by me and my fellow priests by having fun? Of course, many other priests thought I was corrupted. But that is because they were attached to their old ways and ignored the future…"

The Jury sat there in silence. I am just hoping that they were not moved by Akvor's lies…

Marcus looks at a small piece of paper which has the names of witnesses. "Please bring in our first witness! Elvore Ragnik!"

I was so surprised to hear his name being called! He is known to be one of Akvor's closest associates. Is he going to betray him? Or is he going to try and defend him? Akvor helped him get high in the priesthood… Would he throw all of that away?

He took the stand and took off his helmet. He is not as old as Akvor, I would even call him handsome. He is tall with short blonde hair. He has the most perfect green eyes… This is the first time I have ever seen him without the helmet.

"My King and Queen, Senator, dragons, Lords and Ladies of the court. I wish to testify against Akvor for his crimes. I know I will lose my priesthood privileges by speaking. But once I heard Lady Iolene was attacked. I finally realised that the power has truly gone over his head and that he is no longer fit to lead the priesthood. I will list the crimes that he has committed and I have bought proof."

A guard brings a chest full of scrolls.

"This is a chest letter with proof that Akvor has been stealing from the priesthood and royal treasuries… He took the money and gave it to me and his other close associates. He used the money to bribe other priests during the time of the vote."

Everyone in the courtroom gasps. Even though I am not surprised… He had to get money from somewhere so he and his friends can have fun. The guard hands scrolls over to Marcus as he reads and checks all of them. To make sure they compared those letters to see if the writing is matched. Marcus then turns around and looks at Akvor. Just by looking at Akvor he looks nervous. He was never a man who was good at hiding his emotions… I will not lie that seeing him squirm did give me some kind of joy…

"These are some very serious charges, Elvore… You do realise after this trial you and your friends will be arrested and trialled. But you did the right thing today. We will remember…"

Once Marcus finished that sentence Elvore turns around and is arrested by the guards. And as they escorted him out Akvor shouted traitor at him. Elvore remained perfectly calm as he walked past. I wonder if he regrets what he just did… They were best of friends. Elvore sacrificed his friendship for me… Did he do it to make sure that he pays for his crimes? Or did he do it to make sure he cannot bribe the senators so he cannot get a lighter sentence? By looking at those scrolls he likes to pay his way out of situations. But this time it has failed…

After a while when the jury looked at the letters that Elvore gave them. It was now to start part two of his trial.

"Next part of the trial! Akvor's attack on a young girl! Her name in Iolene Summers! Come onto the stand now child and do not be afraid." Marcus puts out his arm as to show me where to go… The stand that is close to Akvor… I gulped and took a long breath. My grandmother and grandfather gently nudged me. I stood up and started walking to the stand. The whole throne room had their eyes on me… I was feeling so nervous now… I looked around and people still stared at me.

I got up to the stand of which it felt like it took forever to get to. I looked to my right and there he was staring at me. Like how he always used to stare at me… I said to myself that I never wanted to see him again. Yet there he is.

Marcus comes up to my stand and in a gentle voice. "Now Iolene tell us the truth of what happened that night."

I recounted what happened that night in full detail to everyone. From the time he barged through my door in a drunken rage to me saving his life. It is such a hard event to even try to forget as I experienced last night. Once I was finished giving my testimony Akvor looked at me with such disdain. Even though he had one eye it can still tell all of what he is thinking.

"I WAS DRUNK! NONE OF THOSE ACTIONS WAS MY OWN DOING! SHE DESTROYED ME! YOU WERE LEAVING THE PRIESTHOOD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND THANKS TO YOU MY EYE IS GONE!" He immediately shouted. I looked at him in such anger. I still have to keep telling myself that I did the right thing for saving his stupid life!

"Enough Akvor!" Marcus shouted out. I quickly got off the stand and went straight back to my seat. After all that it was time for the jury to decide Akvor's fate. We were finally dismissed by the king and we were allowed to go outside. Akvor remained chained on his stand.

I walked with Marianas to the gardens to get some fresh air. Marianas smiled at me. "You are being so brave my dear… It takes a lot of guts to come forward as you did". But I admit I did not want to talk all that much. It has been such a long and exhausting few days… But I did notice that she did not mention Clifford. She is probably still broken-hearted after him breaking her trust. However, seeing my reluctance to talk she eventually stopped trying and placed her arm over me. After admiring the garden scenery for a long while we both hear the castle bells ringing. It is time to go back into the throne room… Time to hear his verdict.

Once everyone resettled back into their position Marcus had the piece of paper that sealed Akvor's fate. Akvor still glumly as Marcus stood on the stand and read his verdict.

"Akvor Petos the King, Queen and the Jury finds you guilty! The Jury has decided that your punishment will be exile! You will never set your foot into this country again!"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I will never see him again! Cried tears of joy I am finally free of this terrible man. My family cried with relief. However, there is a very important detail that just crossed my mind… He knows my secret. All he has to do is tell people who I am and we are done for… Looking at my uncle he looked worried. But for the moment we celebrated.

As my family and I left the throne room to have a celebratory dinner. I saw Clifford standing near the exit. Short happiness stopped by looking at his face… He is part of the reason Akvor saw me that night… Clifford walked up to me.

"Can we please talk alone?"

I looked at him thinking if I should. But I do need my answers… I nodded a yes to him and both walked to the garden. It is a beautiful garden full of different kinds of flowering plants. At the centre of the garden, there is a marble gazebo and I decided to have a serious conversation there. We were both silent until we sat there... I am so upset at him and he knows it.

"Why did you tell him!?" I just had to spit it out.

He looked at me in the most solemn way. "Because Iolene I didn't want you to leave. The world is dark and dangerous. It is not the place for you! When your family asked you that day you hesitated and you were scared. You were pressured by your family! You didn't want to go!"

"So you just read my mind and told the man I despise the most to make sure I could not go anywhere… He almost raped me that night Clifford! I have never been so scared and that was partly because of you! I made that choice to leave! It was not yours to make! Now because of all of this I want to leave more than ever!"

"It was not just that Iolene… When you left for Watersgate on that sneak trip away with your family. The priesthood certainly wasn't happy. But when you were gone I have never felt so lonely… I know you were only gone for a few months but it felt like forever… And when you got back… All you would talk about is this other boy you met… Aaron? You would never shut up about him. You spoke about how he used to look after dogs and how you gave him a piece of cake. Telling him stories… You snubbed me emotionally after that. He is a bastard boy who lived in a shithole that you will never see again. I tried to do everything I could do for you!"

"Please don't say those words, Clifford…. Please don't!"

"I love you Iolene!"

I just wanted to push him away… He wants to keep me trapped like how Akvor does! I can never have my own choices. There is always someone else who always has to have a say in what I do. He cannot have me leave because he will feel lonely. Then trying to blame me because I loved Aaron who I still think is one of the sweetest people I will ever know. Well, poor Clifford I have always felt lonely… I thought he was my friend… He certainly is not acting like one now. I couldn't even look at him… I sat facing away from him.

"I'm sorry that you love me, Clifford… And I am sorry that my infatuation with Aaron made you jealous. But I can never love you… Not now not ever… I am leaving for Macdan and I am sticking to that plan. If you don't like it that is not my problem. Don't follow me…"

I get up and leave the gazebo as fast as I could. It is time for me to get away from here… It is time for me to make my own destiny!


	14. Beau

Keep my heart open and you will fly? I once heard in old dragon tales that our ancestors once flew. But they were never founded to be true of course… They were just stories… I had to stop thinking about it as it is time for the whole herd to move. Some of my blisters have healed better after the past few days. Although they have now become so itchy it is almost unbearable.

The dragon seer as my father proclaimed has left the old, dragon seer to rot… She told me to visit her again when I was ready… Ready for what? And when considering she is old and can barely move… I visited her again in the morning, but she was back into her sleep trance. I nudged her but no avail. I thought she was dead but she showed hints that were still breathing and her bonemark glowed.

I had no choice but to leave her… But I promised that I will be back to see her as she said. My father, mother and brother started to lead the dragons out of the valley. I was close behind them, it is easily one of the largest herds that any dragon could have seen. Hundreds of dragons united with a purpose! To destroy the humans and find a new home!

It will be dangerous since we have to head south. The valley is the highest northern point of the continent. Even though this was once Light Green Empire territory the Black Empire has taken over the country. They have many human-dragon slavery settlements and towns across the landscapes. Even more dangerous since some cities are underground… They are harder to find.

Getting in or out of the valley is hard enough. With a small herd, it is not as bad however, we have hundreds which is a difficult task… I wish father went with the method of sending smaller herds at a time. However, we want to show our huge numbers, which will intimidate our opponents. As we journeyed down the ravenous mountains we have had at least twenty of them fall due to the edge of a cliff collapsing from under them. Terrible since there were young ones in the deaths… After that incident, little did I realise that is going to get worse…

We have now been travelling through the mountains for a few days now. The lack of food, exposure and exhaustion is beginning to show. Many have collapsed and were unable to get up. We had no choice but to abandon those are not strong enough… The fighting over rabbit meats has escalated with alphas killing omegas for food. The desperation has become so bad for some, that they have resorted to kill the weak and revert to cannibalism.

Father usually is against cannibalism however the food situation is too precarious that he allowed it. I refused to eat my kind… It repulsed me… Even worse when I see it was many pups who are paying the price. Myshka and I wake up earlier in secret to make sure to hopefully find our kills before everyone else does… Myshka feared for her life as she is a small walking target. I had to make sure that she was kept in peak condition. Father, brother and mother are all well fed and their strengths are still at their peak. In a way, it made me sad knowing that they are still strong and powerful. The rest of their herd is suffering… I have tried to help many dragons as we could as we kept moving. But many of the cases are hopeless as there was nothing I could do to help them… The only thing that has helped and hindered us is the rains that have fallen in the past few days. We could drink in splendour but we can easily lose our footing… Myshka and I in the meantime have gotten really close as of late… But she has to remain behind the Alphas as she is supposed to. I wish that she could travel with me to the head of the herd. But if she tried I knew my father will fight against her… I told her not to risk it.

Eventually, we came across the rocks that looks like a dragon. I sighed with relief as it meant that we were almost out of the mountainous valley. My paws once again blistered and bleeding. The pain is almost unbearable but at least it is not itchy. We needed to stop… But my father wouldn't. He has been almost nonstop leaving the valley. When we reached the dragon rock I looked at the vast landscape… Every time my brothers' herd comes and goes I always marvel at the scenery. However, it is not beautiful… It's a dark and barren wasteland. No trees, no human buildings and no signs of life… There is no way our herd could live here… We would have to move so far away from the wasteland to even get anywhere hospitable. That means we must go far south…

After when I looked at the horizon father started taking the herd down the mountain. We lost even more lives when cliff edges collapsed… We have lost so many during this migration out of the valley. But I had to keep convincing myself that the herds would have died if they had stayed.

As we have finally climbed down the mountains and have reached the flat barren land. We had to check who was alive and who wasn't. It turned out that our hundreds have become the few hundred… It was a terrible loss overall. Father should have checked the herd more during our trip… Mother made sure that my sister and her mate are doing well. But rest of the followers are restless and now we need to figure out our next plan.

Father hoped that we would have the numbers to take the human cities and claim them as our own. The same tactic that was used by him years ago and it actually worked well. Even though it was a short time, it was only until Vipstranious betrayed him by taking many of fathers' followers. The leader of the league of eight and revealed to be a proclaimed "son" of the Emperor. My fathers worst enemy and is the reason why the dragon separatist movement during the dragon-human war shifted. It was the dragon separatist war that quickly transformed into the Black Draconium Empires war. Many of those who followed Vipstranious now work for their Emperor… My father wants revenge but looking at the state of his followers and how many we lost by going from one place to another. It is highly unlikely we will be raging a war anytime soon…

"Ironclad take your brother and those who are strong enough. Scout the area and see what lies ahead… If there are humans kill them. If there are other dragons recruit them. We need to start rebuilding our numbers again. I have never seen such weakness in dragons before… They certainly don't breed the strength as they used too. They all so weak… I will remain here and make sure everything remains in order for the herd." My father looked at his herd and particularly at Myshka as she jumps around in her usual fashion. She is so small compared to the other dragons it is actually kind of funny.

"Can I take her with me?" I asked father. My family looked at me as if I was some kind of idiot.

"We are not taking that female rat dragon with us!" Ironclad shouts at me for even suggesting it.

"Father you said that we need to take dragons who are strong enough! That little dragon there still has energy and is fast". The fact is true. We may have a lack of sleep, but at least we have food in our bellies.

Father looks at me and Ironclad and nods yes to take her with us.

"I am not looking after her! If she wants to come she is responsible for herself!" Ironclad nips me and then pushes me away. That annoys me to no end… He hates it when I suggest ideas and father goes along with it. He does have a tendency to enjoy me being berated as an omega. Especially if it is from father. If someone else doesn't berate me Ironclad will do it. He made sure of that last time we fought for leadership and mating rights...

I walked over to Myshka who is at the head of the female part of the herd. She smiles at me as she is always now excited to see me. I can actually admit that we have become friends.

"Hello, Beau! Long time no see!"

She pretends that we haven't seen each other in a while even though we were up early this morning hunting. "Come on little thing we are going off to scout the area!"

"REALLY!?" Her smile got even bigger. She has been wanting to leave this herd for a while. Being a female means they have to stay and look after the pups. She wanted no part of it… Once her excitement died down we met back with Ironclad who gathered the stronger dragons of the herd. Some of them are alpha's so this will be interesting as many of them believe they are their own authority and don't like to be bossed around. The reason they listen to my father is that he has defeated them on numerous occasions. It will be interesting to know if they will listen to my brother… This also means many Omegas are too weak to go on this scout. A clear sign that the alphas have taken most of their food. They all looked down at Myshka and scoffed at her. One dragon almost bit her on the neck as a sign of dominance. I immediately covered for her, she does not deserve this… I wonder if I did the right thing by allowing her to come.

Father has given us a few days to see what we can find. The main herd will remain here as they rest and heal for the next part of the journey.

Once our little herd has formed we all ran down the mountain. It is easier to run with a smaller herd than a large one. We can navigate our way around obstacles with ease. But the blisters on my paws are still causing me much pain. I lingered last in the herd as I struggled to keep up. I could not roar at my brother to slow down as knowing him he will only run faster. I just had to fight against the pain as much as I could. Myshka was in front of me the whole time. It benefits being small since she can be so nimble while running on her two legs.

After travelling for a while down the mountain we have reached the valley. It is so plain and dead that it looks even worse than seeing it from the middle cliff of the mountain. The ground felt much softer on my paws because instead of hard rocks it is now sand. It eased my pain a little. So in a way, this is making me feel better.

My brother and the alphas are sniffing the wind. They are wondering which direction we should go next. We should go south as father commanded. When we got back from our last scouting to get more dragons. We came from the East and we lurked on the main route that leads to Suravi the Light Green capital. On the west, the main road leads to Inclementia the Black Empire's capital. I have never been anywhere near those cities since it is too dangerous. But father hopes to one day take over those cities with an army of free dragons.

Once the alphas sniffed the winds. As I predicted the alpha dragons started to fight. One wanted to go east, another west and my brother wanted to go south. Those who wanted to go east or west said that we just avoid the cities and stay away from the human pathways. My father is not around so he cannot put them in place. So my brother has to really step up and control them. My brother started to get impatient with them… The arguing started to elevate. Ironclad then reached out and bit one of them in the neck. Blood started pouring out everywhere from this dragons neck. I barely knew him but I am glad he died a quick death otherwise Ironclad would have made him suffer. Myshka next to me looked horrified. Her happy personality could not hide from this horror she just witnessed. She looked like she is frozen as her scales immediately paled and her eyes are wide open.

Watching my brother still chewing on his neck as he eventually rips his head off and throws it to the other alphas. He then roars at them with such force he could be heard from the top of the mountain. He is double the size of these dragons so he can kill the others with ease and he just showed them that he will. He is so like father that in a way it really does terrify me… But if father and mother saw this they would be so proud. It is after all our way of life and it will never change. I nudged Myshka to see if she is alright. She is still in position as she hasn't even moved.

"You will have to get used to this Myshka… This is how things are." I whispered into her long ear. I know it is not much comfort, but she cannot just close herself off. If we are in any danger she cannot just stand there. But this did make me wonder what her life was really like before she came with us…

Once my brother made sure that his dominance is not questioned. We started going south until the sun started to set. On our journey throughout the day, we have come across nothing… Still a barren wasteland. But at least we were lucky that we did find plenty of rats and rabbits to eat. Eventually, we came across a forest. I have never seen a forest like this… The plants are all dark and twisted and the flowers glowed as if they are made from a bonemark. The trees' bark is pure black and swirls out into different directions. I touched one and it is so brittle it snaps… I heard from tales from older dragons that forests are meant to beautiful and green. This is a huge disappointment… As this forest is beautiful it must be certainly dangerous. But I have no idea why… But I must make sure to keep my guard up. I have a feeling that anything can hide in there.

Since it is getting dark my brother made the smart decision and we stay put just out of the forest. The darkness of the forest made it hard to see anything. Since the sun has now set, setting foot into that forest will be too dangerous. This makes Ironclad a bit better than father as I know father has led his herd into blind danger without thinking on a few occasions. It is a tough decision because sleeping out in the open is just as dangerous as walking blind into a forest.

It was time to sleep and Myshka snuggled next to me. She is still afraid of whom she is with… After seeing an alpha getting his head ripped off in the morning. I know that will frighten anyone. Since Myshka and I are omega's we sleep in the outskirts of the sleep circle. It is a way to protect the alpha as long as the alpha is protected nothing else matters. Although I do wish that I am more than an expendable creature… But it's just the way things are…

It was dark of night when I hear Myshka trying to wake me up.

"Beau! Please wake up! I heard something!" Myshka lightly scratching my nose. I started to open my eyes and I quickly noticed that the other dragons are still sleeping. It is just Myshka and me who are awake. Her squeaky roar is grating to my ears at this time of night. I playful used my paw and slammed her down. It was like playing with a young pup. Then all of a sudden I heard a rustling noise coming from the forest. I have never lifted my head up so fast… It must have been a bird or something. Lift my paw of Myshka and she squeaks in my ear.

"Something is wrong…"

Then all of a sudden I heard a light clanking noise. I had no choice but to roar to wake everyone else up. IT IS AN AMBUSH!

Dragons with riders burst out of the forest! Wearing armour plating across their bodies they charged out of the forest. One of the dragons magged at me and I magged in return. I am not good at using my mag skills because father believes using it for fighting is cheating. But I had to hold him off as best as I could. The magging has created a form of light so it not as dark anymore. However, I quickly noticed the humans had the same skills as we did. I have never seen anything like it! A human magged high above us and started throwing weird objects onto the ground. I had no idea what they were trying to do. Were they trying to kill us or trying to capture us? When the items fell onto the floor is activated into a small dome of black draconium energy. One of the alphas is caught in it, I could hear him roar for help as he tries to escape his small prison. As I tried to concentrate my energy to the dragon in front of me another dragon swiped me from the side! I felt this pain rush through my body. No wonder why father is against us using mag energy. We concentrate what is in front of us as we aim the power stream. Instead of keeping an eye what is happening around us at all times. As I was pushed with such that I slammed into a nearby tree. Since the tree is so brittle it collapsed behind me. I tried my hardest to get up as quickly as I could. The dragon who swiped me is running towards me in pursuit. When I managed to get a closer look at her, of the black draconium armour she wore it covered her face and chest. I had no choice but to run! I would have been a fool if I attacked her physically when she is protected by that armour.

As I quickly got up and ran I realised I could not find Myshka or my brother anywhere. I roared for them but I heard no reply. I only heard the roars of the other dragons. I saw one of the other alphas get captured with a net that looks like a spider wrapping around him. It was crushing him… Me running did not last long as I saw a human soldier run towards me. Like the dragon who is chasing after me, she is wearing armour similar to what the dragon is wearing. But what I feared most is the spear that she is carrying. It was double the size of her and it looked deadly!

I used my mag energy to try and push her away. But with quick reflexes, she grabbed out her spear and deflected my mag stream! I was going to run into her. But then so be it! She will get trampled upon! I will not stop!

I almost collided with her until I see her use mag energy and spear to jump and flip over me. She caught me completely by surprise! I have never seen humans do this… Usually, they have little weapons and cannot match us in physical prowess. I had no idea of how to defeat these humans or dragons. I turned around to see where the human was but I realised then I made a huge mistake. That was when I felt a huge surge of pain going through my body. It was excruciating and I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know any worse pains than the blisters on my paws... When I tried to look at what they were doing I noticed a human with a stick with a weird power source in it. I was on the ground in agony when Myshka jumped out of a bush and attacked the human with her long back legs.

The human who had the stick was pushed away. The pain immediately stopped and I tried to get back up but another dragon lied on top of me. Myshka being the jumper she is, leapt onto the dragon who was on top of me. However, this dragon in armour had none of it and she bit Myshka on the belly in the middle of her jump. Myshka screeched in agony. Then the dragon dropped her next to my head… I thought she was dead. But I noticed that she is still alive… I breathed a sigh of relief. The human who has been pushed away I noticed checked her belly to see how badly injured she is.

I used my mag powers once again and magged the dragon who was on top of me into the forest. I roared in defiance and as I did I noticed my brother in the far distance. He was alone and it looked like he was just watching us get beaten… I needed him to join me to defeat these things! I started running to him and roared to him for help. Instead, he just stood there. I shouldn't have had relied on his help and wasting what little time I had. Because before I knew it I was shocked again… The pain is excruciating and this time they put a massive collar on me… I saw these humans around me and I tried to mag them away. But I couldn't the collar absorbed the power I tried to use. I then tried to use my physical abilities but they shocked me again… The collar is seeping my energy. Looking around me I see that the others in my herd had collars. Myshka had one... But I am glad she is up and standing. I saw that the rest of my group had to stop fighting so I myself had to be smart and stop…

I looked at where my brother was and I saw him running away into the darkness of night... He ran away...

I was so angry and disappointed... But knowing father instead of being upset that his pup has been captured. He would blame me for being so weak to fight against them. When I looked into the distance I was whipped by a human. I tried to turn around and bite them and hopefully chop one in half. I wanted to kill them so badly! However, he whipped me again. I noticed that our new collars created a draconium mag chain that connected us. The dragons in armour started laughing at us... They never spoke anything to us. Not during the fight and not now... they just laughed... We were a joke to them. The humans were talking as well but I could not fully understand them. Their language is not like ours... They speak with words as us dragons speak in tones. The humans once they were done talking climbed onto their dragon saddles and began herding us in a particular direction. They had their whips out in full force and they were prepared to use them.

As we walked I did notice the direction that we were going... We are going west.


	15. Aaron

After leaving my old "home" we settled at a large inn where humans have a special sanctuary for travelling visitors from the different empires. Dragons own the place of course. But under legal grounds of the Black and Turquoise Empire treaties, random human and dragon enslavement is not permitted. I am sure they would have had some attempts of kidnapping patrons in the past. As many of their slaves came from abducting humans in the first place. My father sold me into slavery even though it is illegal in the Light Blue Empire. So I know very well that underground slave trafficking is very much a thing. But I do hear from the dragons that the Orange Emperor heavily relies on the other Empires for food, weapon and material trades. So they cannot keep risking their relations as I have seen that Black Empire soldiers and weapons are more powerful than theirs. They are not to be fucked with…

As I looked up at the second floor I see the dragon owners looking down on all of us. They are mates by looking at them but they are smiling as I see them talk to their slaves. Not mean or demeaning just having a normal conversation. They must not be so bad, as human slaves actually enjoy their jobs. I can see it on their faces as they serve the drinks and food. The food smelled amazing and I admit I am actually jealous that I was not enslaved here. I cannot imagine these slaves being forced to do horrible things like living in the desert outside of the city for two weeks. I would love to take this kind of job any day…

It has been years since I have seen a human establishment in such a clean condition. People having fun and enjoying themselves… Such a warm atmosphere. It actually made me feel a bit happy. I haven't felt anything like this in years… I may still be a slave but I feel a bit of some kind of freedom.

"Well, I have just booked our rooms. We will stay here for a few nights to fully rest up and then we head off to Inclementia. So let's make love to the land before we spend a few months on the sea. It is going to be a long journey so enjoy your beds while you can." Master Mali then sits next to me carrying four tankers with his arms and hands.

I looked at him and nodded since I understood. I hoped that Master Mali would give me one of his tankards but I quickly realised that three of them were for him. As he chugged them down so quickly I thought he was going to vomit it all back up. The other tankard was given to his friend the mercenary. I still don't know what my new master does for a living but I hope that he is kinder than my old master. I have only just learned the name of the cutthroat who also works for Master Mali. Kazaar is unique and looking at the two they really enjoy each other's company as friends.

Watching everyone eat and drink normally made me feel even more jealous. As if I couldn't feel any more jealous when I first walked in here. I still have this stupid brace on… Hearing my belly rumble as I have noticed I have not eaten since this morning before the demonstration. I am starving…

I had no choice but to poke Master Mali. After all, it is his responsibility to feed his new "pet". I had to signal by rubbing my belly to make sure he gets the message clear. He smiles at me.

"That's right… We need to do something about this horrible contraption… Come, boy. Time to get that thing off!" Mali then stumbles off his chair and clumsily guides us to our room. It is a nice room that has six single beds in it. By the looks of it, due to demand people have to share rooms. The beds are neatly made and there are chested drawers next to each bed. There is a desk located at the far end of the room just under the small window.

"Sit boy, sit!" As Mali pointed me to get on the bed.

Kazaar grabbed my head to his side so he can have a closer look. He pulled and prodded, I was trying my hardest not to punch him in the face. It was painful… As Master Mali grabbed his bag he was shuffling through to find the key. After a while, he finally managed to find it.

"HERE IT IS! Kazaar gets some powerful alcohol for the boy. While you are also there please get a bucket. He is going to need it." Master Mali then shuffles to me as he gives me this weird creepy grin. I admit I was unnerved because the man has just drunk three tankards of ale… By looking at him he is completely drunk. I really did not want him to rip my jaw apart.

"Oh don't worry boy I am not drunk… Even if I am, I am used to it… I also highly suggest that you get used to me drinking a lot." Master Mali then gives me another cheeky grin. As Master Mali grabs my mask I raise my hands in a gesture for him not to touch.

"Boy… You are hungry. If you want to eat we are going to have to get it off. It must have been stupid with you eating mush for breakfast and dinner". He then forcefully grabs my mask and looks at the keyholes. On my left side, he begins unscrewing the mask. It looks a lot of effort on my new masters' part and pain. But after a while, one side was finally clicked release. Kazaar comes back with a few tankards and bucket. He places the bucket beneath my feet.

Mali then moves to my other side and does the same thing. It was getting excruciating every time he unscrews the mask. Since the screws are becoming looser the sharp spikes in my mouth that has started to become loose and begin to fall out. Since they have been fixed in my mouth for so long now I fear that my gums healed around it. As Mali finally really released the other screw he quickly pulled off the mask. I screamed in complete agony, blood rushed into my mouth.

"FUCK!" I screamed out.

Mali then grabs a tankard of alcohol and demanded me to drink and spit. The alcohol burned inside of my mouth as if I had been stabbed. Blood still dripping from my mouth.

"I know that must sting. But the alcohol with help with you not getting an infection. Here take this clean rag and put it in your mouth. Hopefully, it will help stop the bleeding."

I put the rag into my mouth. Master Mali chuckles as it makes me look like an idiot. But if it stops the bleeding, I have no choice. After a few hours and multiple rag changes later the bleeding has stopped. After all of the pain, I did not feel hungry anymore. I felt my face… It felt like I haven't touched it in forever. So much so a pure black beard has grown. It was so soft... I hope to have a shave soon enough. But after a moment I realised that I just wanted to sleep…

"May I rest master?"

Master Mali then smiled at me and nodded. He then quickly takes Kazaar downstairs to drink some more. I collapsed on the bed and snuggled into the blankets. I haven't slept in a bed since before my mother died at the age of seven. It was so warm and cosy. I never want to leave this bed…

But when my eyes closed I began to have my nightmares… Seeing humans being tortured. Me killing other soldiers on command… My best friend… All alone in the darkness with no one or anything to help me. The black draconium experiments as they injected pure black draconium liquid into my veins. Oh, how it burned… It burned everything in me… I thought I was going to die. I screamed and screamed as I realized that I was being woken up by my master. I thought I was screaming in my dream. I didn't realize I screamed as I slept.

"You certainly know how to scream as if you are dying while you are sleeping. See you woke everyone up." He looks at me as I have noticed that I woke everyone in the room up. They all looked at me and then they tried to fall asleep again. By looking at the moon from the window it is the middle of the night. I didn't mean to wake everyone up… While looking down I realised I have sweat all over my body. My dreams felt like I was back there… Master Mali looked at me and didn't say anything. If anything he had a look of sympathy… As he looked at me and gave me a few mint leaves to clean my teeth and tongue. It still stung but it felt refreshing.

"Let's go downstairs… Have you eat and drink something. It won't cure what ails you, but it is something". He then grabs his candle holder and leads me downstairs. The owners and most of the people have gone to bed. But there are few just having casual drinks and food is still being served. There is always cooks and bartenders on call day and night.

"It has been a long time since you have had anything solid. What would you like?"

I looked at him weirdly. I have no idea… I have lived by porridge, fruits as a special treat and indescribable brown meat mush… My mouth is still sore after having my stupid mask removed. I have no idea what I want…

"You are still silent even after when your mask is removed… I will order for you then."

"Wait…" I stopped him before he leaves. "I want cake…"

He looks at me surprisingly. He really did not expect that answer.

"Cake? Really?"

"… Yes…" I said meekly. I have always wanted a cake. A poor boy bastard like me could never afford or have the luxury of such a dessert. Iolene my old childhood friend once snuck me a cake from one of my fathers' grand parties when the royal family visited Watersgate. She could have gotten into so much trouble for it. But she did it anyway… I loved it so much… So moist, sweet and delicious. It was the first and last time when I had cake. Now after remembering I won't be able to stop thinking about her… Master Mali then smiled and walked to the bar and is speaking to the bartender and cook.

After a while, Master Mali comes back. But he did not have cake in hand… It looked like a nice slab of meat on it with vegetables.

"Sorry boy, they had no cake. But the cook managed to cook a nice warm meal of steak and vegetables."

I will not lie that I felt disappointed. I would give anything for something sweet. But soon as Mali gave my knife and fork, I delved into the food straight away. I had no idea I could miss chewing this much! Meat is tender and juicy with the Vegetables having an actual taste. I am no longer disappointed. After finishing my meal. I quickly realised how living on a liquid and mush diet has affected me… I had a stomach ache soon after. It was heavy and started to make me feel ill.

Master Mali chuckled at me... I was sure he was trying to say something while I was eating. But I was too busy stuffing my mouth that I didn't listen.

"What is your name boy? It is certainly not 142." As a bar wench brings a tankard to Master Mali and fills it up.

"My real name is Aaron."

"No last name? A peasant bastard then?" Master Mali then drinks his whole ale in one go. "I bet that your mum is a whore. Am I correct? That is usually where most bastards come from". I looked at him… I always hate it when they say whore in a demeaning term.

"I'm sorry if I offended you boy. I guess she was… "

"My mother may have been a whore, but it never mattered to me. But for some reason, it always mattered to everyone else of what she was. Mother was more than that… She was very kind and loving to me as a mother should be. She would play games with me, made sure I was fed and tell me stories. I could never have asked for a better mother. I wish she is still alive today. If she was... My life would have been very different."

Master Mali smiled at me sweetly and then drunk another full tankard of ale as the bar wench filled it up again. He then burps which stank like a pure drunkard… I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You cannot change the past boy… I would change mine if I could." Master Mali slurred and started to sway from his drunkenness. All of a sudden as I tried to ask him a question of who he is. He vomited on the floor in a spectacular fashion. It smelt of bile and alcohol. I quickly apologized to the maids as they began cleaning it up. I then picked up my master and gave him a quick clean up with a wet rag. Then placing him on his bed. He was disoriented but was very close to passing out. After placing him to bed I decided to go back on my onto my bed and try to get some rest again. I hoped that our conversation would last longer. It was something I sorely needed. The only other person who I know truly cared about me after my mother was Iolene… I wonder how she is after all these years. I must one day see her again.

Before I knew it I can see the sun rising from the window. I managed to get a bit of sleep even though it was restless. At least this time I was not screaming waking everyone up. The people in the room got up and started to get ready for the day. Kazaar and I are all up and ready as I saw my master lie on his bed snoring his hangover away. I poked him on the cheek to make sure that he was still alive. I really hope he was still alive because if he died. By law, I have to go back to my previous master and I am not going back there alive. I guess this is why he wanted to postpone our journey until tomorrow. Drink all of the alcohol before we had to leave.

Kazaar then patted my back and said we should relax downstairs. He quickly asked my name and I told him. I actually began to have some hope in my new master and the company he keeps. They have been nice to me so far… But I must always remember to keep my mental guard up. Situations can change so quickly when you are a slave. One moment you are treasured and the next minute you are disposable.

"So Kazaar how did you meet Master Mali?"

"We met in Aidrack at the pub before we made our journey here to Dominus Sahara. He managed to out drink me, the little shit. He is small but he can hold his drinks… But when he realised who I was he immediately wanted to pay for my services. I trained in the Purple regiment. I was one of the best swordsmen."

"The purple regiment?" I have never heard anything like that before. All I can guess is that the name purple means he is from the purple Empire. An empire I have no knowledge of. The only empires I know is Light Blue, Black and Orange.

"Of course you would know nothing about it. It is very far away from here and I am so glad because this place is horrible. I don't know how you managed to stand this place."

"Well… I didn't have a choice… I just had to be miserable and bear it. If I tried to escape and get captured that means being in the torture dungeon as long as they think it's funny."

"You always had a choice, Aaron. You just bent over to your dragon overlords and let them do anything to you. You could have done more."

I looked at him completely repulsed. He had no idea what I had gone through. Escaping this city is not as easy as looks. The walls are high and so smooth it is impossible to climb. I learned this very early on when I DID try to escape! When I was first bought by Master Isil at the age of twelve I tried to escape in the middle of the night in a tiny passage that I was just able to crawl through. They found me quickly enough and scratched me so hard that those scars are still on my back.

"If it was easy to escape this slave fate… We all would have done it by now. Working as a mercenary is nothing like being trained as an Iqosha soldier. Not only do they beat you physically, but they also break your mind as well."

He scoffs at me. It became quiet between us as we stood outside of the inn watching everyone living their lives. All slaves wearing chains around their necks and most looking injured and miserable.

"I have wondered Kazaar, what does my new Master do for a living? He dresses well and pays a lot of money for drinks."

"He is usually secretive about what he really does and his past, so I warn you don't ask too much about it. Because you will not get your answer. But as far as I have seen, he talks to people and dragons. I can only guess he must be a spy of some kind. He bought you to protect him, to protect him. It doesn't matter what he does."

A spy? I have heard tales of assassins and spies. I overheard from my master on multiple occasions to be wary of spies. As they are trained to assassinate and steal important documents which can destroy someone's life. But I hear they are stealthy and can blend in with the other people. Dragons can even be spies as it is definitely not a human only occupation. The dragon spies will be useful in this Empire since it is ruled by dragons. However, the open brain of an orange two-legged dragon is very different to the thin and sleek black four-legged dragon. Dragon breeds from each empire are different from each other. I know full well that many orange dragons don't seem to trust those who are not like them. Some even take in dragon slaves if they are from another empire. They make sure that no spies can infiltrate their government, just by not trusting others. Even their "friendship" with the Black Draconium Empire is strange.

After a while of looking at people and dragons walking past. Kazaar pats my back and says it is time to check on my master. As we walked back into the bedroom I notice that most of the people have gone and now my master is still lying in bed. I gently nudge him to make sure he was still breathing. I had no idea how much he has drunken all night. He drank when I was with him, drank some more when I went to rest and drunk more when he had our small talk. My new master is definitely someone different compared to others that I served.

Eventually, Master Mali wakes up and looks up at us. He smiles his cheeky grin.

"Good Morning Kazaar and boy!"

"It's afternoon Master". I quickly replied.

He laughs and his breathe smelt of vomit and alcohol. I had to take a step back to get away from the smell. But afterwards, I had to get him up and wash him down with a wet cloth. Even though I am a slave trained to fight, I still have to do other menial tasks.

"Please make sure I don't drink before we leave at sunrise. I need to be sober". So that was what I did for the rest of the day and night. I had to make sure he didn't drink. Kazaar is allowed to go off and have fun, but I had to stay by my master side at all times. As we ate dinner I hoped to continue the conversation we had last night. However, all of a sudden a weird noise happened! I have never heard of such a noise. It was high pitched and it made a rhythm in a simple tune. My master looked around in complete urgency and it looked as if he wanted no one to hear this noise. Then in such a hurry, he ran upstairs into the room. I quickly followed him as I should since I am supposed to protect him. But to my surprise, he is hiding under the bed. Good thing he is small… I sat on the bed and as I sat there I can hear him whispering… WHISPERING? Is he talking to someone? If so then who? I could not make out what he was saying. I waited there until my master climbed out. I have seen awful behaviour but this is weird… Maybe my new master is mad…

He looks at me with such a stern look.

"You must not tell anyone about this! Not even Kazaar. I will not tell you what came to pass as I don't trust you enough."

I looked at him and then I had to stupidly ask the question. "What was that weird noise? What were you speaking too?"

"Enough! We speak no more of this… Please… The less you know the better. And that's an order boy! All I can say is… I bought you to protect me. So protect me to the best of your abilities."

An order is an order… So I did not push the subject any further. Master Mali then sat on top of the bed. He looked up to the ceiling and rubbed his eyes. It looked like was crying or trying his hardest to prevent it.

"Is there anything I can do for you master?"

He nodded me a no and said I should sleep for tomorrow. After another rough sleep, it is time to join the travelling caravan. Waking up at the crack of dawn we travel to the large front gates of the city. I have never felt so excited for so long. Quickly forgetting what happened last night with the weird noise. Seeing these gates up close once again and us leaving for me to never return. I looked back at the massive pyramids behind me. I will never lie they are majestic marvels. Encasing another city inside of them and having large levels deep underground. But they were built by the cost of hundreds and thousands of human lives. Dragons never helped in the construction of the pyramids they only watched. They did love telling us that on the occasional speech. As I looked up at them my Master came over to me and looked up with me.

"Amazing aren't they? I have been to many places around the world. The natural volcanic palace of Vulkania, Macdan a city built inside of a mountain, the seashell palace of Aquarius City, the Canyon palace of Ventus and the original golden palace of Dragon City before it was destroyed in the purge. But they all have something in common. All of those places have a massive price for their magnificence. I will warn you. Always keep your guard up… The world is still a dark place outside of those gates."

"I know master… I was not always here… I know the rest of the world can be a dark place… I learned that from my father."

He gave me a concerning look and then walks in front of me. I had to look down at him. He seemed surprised that I know my father… He sighed and then proceeds to give me more information. By looking at me, it must be obvious that I mentioning my father made this awkward.

"We are no longer going to Inclementia. We are travelling to Macdan. We will travel with lord Asrilis. The representative of this Empire. But we will part ways at the Mille Voix fork and since we are entering south of the brown country. We will not have to worry about their war. Last I heard the war is north of the country nowhere near the city of Macdan."

Macdan? Well, that was unexpected… I have never been to such a place… I guess this new adventure is certainly already changing. A place that doesn't have slavery which will be refreshing.

All of a sudden Kazaar comes over as he had heard everything. "We are not going to Macdan? You said Mali that we are heading to Inclementia! I have no desire to go to Macdan! Unless you are going to pay up! We had our fun adventure getting to this desert city to see the sights and obvious dangers. But I am not fond of going to that shithole."

Master Mali looked at him and was thinking. He then puts out his hand for a shake. "It has been good travelling with you Kazaar… May your journey to Inclementia be safe."

Kazaar then shakes his hand in return. "Well, this certainly means you have spent most of your gold on the boy… Such a weird choice you could have still paid me… You were only meant to meet a dragon noble and then get out of this city. But no you wanted to see the Iqosha soldiers and decided to waste your money on him… I thought we were going to travel the world. In a way, I thought of you as a friend."

Master Mali just smiled at him. "If we were true friends I should not have to keep buying your loyalty. But I will definitely miss your company. You are a great drinking buddy. I have a feeling the boy is not much of a drinker… So I will definitely miss you".

Kazaar smiles in return. "Well since we are parting ways I am going by ship to Inclementia. Who knows we might meet each other again".

Mali chuckles and nods. "I hope we will… Maybe then I can hopefully be wealthy and pay for sword skills once again."

With that quick goodbye, Kazaar then turns around and heads over to the docks. I looked down at my master with a frown. He used his money to purchase me, even though this meant he could not pay for Kazaar anymore… In my point of view, for someone to let go of someone else's services for another is problematic. The previous person who served is not good enough… It is great for the newcomer but for the worker who is let go. It means they have failed at their duty… And who knows… Will the same thing happen to me when the time comes? Will another slave or mercenary replace me? If that is the case what will I do then? My master can send Orange dragon envoys and take me back here for "re-training". I had to try and stop thinking of this I could just be over thinking it…

My master then directs me towards a huge carriage. It was being pulled by four massive bull class dragons. All wearing chains and chokers around their heads and backs. Looking at them made me sad… I may despise dragons, but this is horrible. I see the scars all over their bodies due to scratches and whips. Like me, they have masks covering over their faces preventing them from roaring… As Master Mali spoke with the orange dragon guards and their slaves. Without thinking I walked over and stroked them gently on the back. They shook at my touch and I can hear small moans from their mask. On closer inspection, I noticed a black chest piece. It was sharp and decorated with purple markings and in the middle of it there was a sphere of green draconium. I then noticed that this is absorption gear. This gear absorbs mag energy that the dragon tries to use… This makes dragons vulnerable as they can no longer use mag energy as defence or a weapon. As I stroked them a dragon soldier came running at me in full force. I had to dodge fast as he tried to mag me away. I grabbed out my great sword and aimed it at him.

"Stand down boy! That is an order!" I have never heard of him shout like this. I have disappointed my master… I dropped my sword and got down onto my knees in subjugation. The dragon guard scoffs and stands next to the carriage. Master Mali walks over to me and grabs my arm. What punishment will my master give me? A whipping? Putting the mask back on? Burning me with an iron poker?

"By the Magna Draconis I pay you to protect me… Now stand by me! Don't wander off! You think an Iqosha soldier would know better… you're kind is known to be disciplined! Please don't make me regret buying you! Focus on me and only me. Don't talk or go near anyone and that is an order!"

"I am so sorry master… I will not get distracted again. How will I be punished?"

He gave me a hand signal to stand back up. I pick up my greatsword and placed it back in its sheath.

"I am not going to punish you boy… I know you were wondering about those carriage dragons. You shouldn't have pet them though…"

"I know master I am sorry master… I should have known better… I…" I am starting to stammer. I have also started to fear that I petting those dragons will get them punished in some way… I did not think of this… I was too excited to leave this city and now I have managed to ruin the day for others. I have already tried helping others in the past but it only got worse… I just hope one day that I am nice to someone else and will not get punished for it.

"I hate it when you call me master…" Master Mali sighed and I followed him to Master Asrilis. He had finally arrived with the representatives of the black draconium empire. I notice one of the people who is amongst this group is noble from my presentation. Her long slender body and long white hair is unmistakable. But instead of a slimming gown, she is now wearing sleek armour. It looks like she is going off to a battle… She is carrying her helmet in her underarm. Black draconium armour that is magically fitted onto her. Her breast plates and metal parts are all black draconium since you can see them glow. It is so potent I can feel its power resonating in my blood. It feels like it is calling to me… But next her a dragon who is sleek and beautiful. Pure black power resonated from her bones and bonemark. I can feel her power and like her partner, I feel stronger in their presence. Her body is covered with swirl patterns that glowed with dark purple eyes with a light purple Iris. She had no chin fin since she is female, but had fins on her ankles and tail. Her facial structure looked like it is based on a cat. She has long ears that looked like her fins. But what amazed me was her size… She is larger than other dragons that I have seen. I have heard rumours that there are much larger orange dragons that can stand taller with buildings. But I have never seen them…

"Well, well, well… Look who successfully purchased you. Your mask is now finally off and now I can see that handsome face. Maybe I should have been more assertive in my bartering. Mister Mali what are you doing here are you a friend of Asrilis?" She smiled at me. I noticed that she has an Iqosha soldier with her. He is not from my barracks so I don't know him. But looking at him I presume he is one of the older soldiers. I am glad she still thinks highly off me… Good thing she just missed out on the petting the dragon debacle.

"We are travelling to Mille Voix." Master Mali lied… We were not going to Mille Voix anymore. We are going to Macdan. He gives me a shifty look. I must play along. I nodded in a quick yes. She looks at us and smiles. "I am heading back home to Inclementia. I need to see my husband and I miss my mansion. It is too hot for me here, I miss the cold of the north."

"I saw you the other day my lady. But you never gave your name. What is your name?"

"Oh, I am sorry do forgive me for my rudeness mister Mali. My name is Odessa Sombra and this is my dragon Farlig." Master Odessa shake my master hand in respect.

"You know it is quite refreshing for someone from your Empire to speak politely to someone like me… Thank you for that."

She scoffs at my master. "You have your free token. You are a nobleman by the looks and how you speak. Of course, I will show you respect. If you were a slave or a servant then yes I will speak to you differently".

"I have wondered my lady, why aren't you travelling by sea? I thought travelling by sea is the fastest way to get to Inclementia?" I looked at my master in curiosity. It is a weird a question… But then I have no knowledge about the world apart from the Light Blue and Orange Empires.

"Well, truth be told. Sea travel from the Black Empire and Orange Empire has become annoying as of late. Since we sail through Aquarius City waters. They have been scouting our ships for a while now… It has become clear that they hold the ocean. It'll be easier to travel on land."

Master had a small cheeky grin. This means Kazaar is going to have a hell of a trip to get to Inclemntia. However, Master Odessa is far from impressed. She must be frustrated that she has to take the long route home. Their conversation had to end as Master Odessa's advisor runs to her and needs her attention. When she is out of our view presenting herself to Master Asrilis. My master taps my leg for me to go down to his level. "That woman there boy is Odessa Sombra… I know she has already told you. But she is one of the most important people in the Black Draconium Empire. I have never met a Sombra before. They are the wardens of the west of the nation. Very well off with their own army and rule the city of Ozul. I do have a hint do not piss her off as I heard they practice dark draconium magic. But also to let you know I will try to speak to her throughout this trip until we reach Mille Voix. To protect me…"

I nodded to my master in response as an agreement. We then quickly greet and meet Master Asrilis. I go down to my hands and knees as I should do as a slave. He is like every other orange dragon I have met… His brain is visible for everyone to see. Orange scales with a blue underbelly. The only thing that makes him stand out is that he is missing a claw on his front claws. His human slave like many others is wearing the control gear. In a similar situation to Master Isil this human is a translator for the dragon. Problem is that this human and dragon does not speak the Draconis tongue. They only speak and understand Prisshek. Master Mali does not understand Prisshek at all so he is very glad since I can translate for him.

Master Asrilis quickly dismisses us and we join the train of the caravan. I am actually surprised as to how many are coming with us. Although I understand more than anyone. It is always the safest and easiest to travel in a large group with plenty of resources. It is a long trek through the "Sand Sea" and it is a scary place to get lost with a huge chance of any human or dragon dying. I spent two weeks of my training just trying to survive in the desert. I almost died from Exhaustion and dehydration but I made it back to the city. This was before my experimentation days so I had none of the enhancements to help. I managed to survive but many perished as they made mistakes such as travelling in the day. I was lucky to find sun lizards and scorpions which sated my hunger… But the water was the biggest challenge. Where I was there were shrubs so I dug to get water. It was filthy but it is water, it was that or die… It was the slowest two weeks of my life… This assured Master Isil that those who survived have the will to survive in extreme heat conditions.

I grabbed our bags as it is time to leave. The massive gates opened and in front of us, there is nothing but desert. All yellow sand as far as the eyes can see. There is a pathway that was made from here to the smaller city of Trodep. The sands though had plans and covered those paths up. We have only our desert guides to show us the way. I took a deep breath as we all walk out of the city. I am finally leaving this awful place and hopefully, I can ease my memory of this place. It will always haunt me but I hope all the suffering and pain is not for nothing.

I walked behind my master as I should be. After walking for a few hours I turned and looked at the city behind me. The large city pyramids are now out of my view. I could cry out of happiness. But I am not out of this country yet! I will only feel real happiness until that happens.

It was a long day of walking as it began to sunset. It is beautiful to look at. The desert maybe harsh and dangerous but it does have breathtaking beauty. I have an appreciation of the desert for that. I always told Iolene I would one day show her a desert sunrise or sunset. I knew that would never happen due to circumstances but I know she would love it. Maybe… If I ask my master nicely we can go to Aquarius city so I can hopefully meet her again.

Master Asrilis demanded that we stop for the night to rest. For the whole day, he remained inside his carriage with Master Odessa. Since her dragon is so huge she could not ride inside it. She had to walk with the rest of us. She did not like anyone around her as she ignored everyone throughout the trip. The dragons pulling the carriage are struggling badly with exhaustion and heat… I felt so bad for them. They are damaged emotionally and physically. Master Mali is exhausted himself as he collapses on the sand… At least he only had to walk and carry large bags of his things. He looks at me as he lies there breathing heavily.

"Are you not exhausted?"

I look down at him and smiled. "No master." He smiles back at me. He had no idea what they have done to me… Normal people and dragons get exhausted so easy. However, I have super strength, speed and endurance. So this trek is easier for me than others. I dropped our items and I did a stretch. My mouth is still sore from my brace being removed. But I am so glad it is gone, my thick beard is irritating me though. We usually have to shave to keep up hairless appearances due to lice. My hair has started to grow back as well. I was bald for a few years during training and finally, it is starting to grow back. So having hair grow back normally on me feels strange now.

The human slaves of Asrilis, Odessa and other nobles have set up their luxurious tables of the food spread. But for my master and others, we only get a small pot of stew. My master complained a little, but I didn't I'm just happy to finally get some food in my belly after such a long day. The weather that was once extreme heat has now become extremely cold. My master was freezing, I had to give him my extra clothes to make sure he was kept warm. He was hesitant but I insisted, I can handle the environment better than what he can. It is going to be a long journey…

For the past week, it feels like we were not going anywhere. Master Mali is so exhausted through the journey I ended up having to carry him and our items. The sand sea really has its title. It has been nothing but sand… No cactuses, no shrubs and most dangerous fact no living animals. Our guide told us this part of the desert is nicknamed the death zone… One of many death zones in the world they are classed as places that are unlivable. This death zone is full of quicksand and no sources to survive. Skeletons of all kinds of creatures from humans to dragons lay wasting here. I know this is the place where Emperor Asotele the third sends his old human slaves to die. It is a well-known fact that Asotele hates humans and does everything to make our lives a misery. We can never die peacefully in a bed… He demands they be dropped off into the desert death zone to rot…

Eventually, night comes to us again and it once again freezing. It is a clear night in the sky where all the stars can be seen. It has become a nightly activity with me and my master. He points to the night sky and shows me a thing called constellations. Images that are formed in the night sky… I had no idea something existed. I just thought they were stars… In the sky that looked pretty.

"You know of the history of our two moons boy?"

"No master… I know nothing about this."

"Well, I will start at the beginning… Four thousand years ago a Golden prince named Adrianus Ovideus was sent to banishment after conspiring to murder his family. He tried to kill them all so he could rule… He apparently was crazy which is why he was only banished and not sentenced to death. The records said he had visions in his head that drove him mad. But with his prophesized visions some came true and he started to gain a following. Both dragons and humans loved him and his visions. Little did the gold family know he had taken his followers with him to these barren lands. They eventually formed a settlement north of the continent. A small settlement that eventually becomes one of the most powerful cities on the planet Inclementia. What became of Adrianus is unknown but Inclementia has begun communication with Dragon City after years of isolation. However, their communication quickly became sour as Inclementia wanted to compete to become the world's strongest city."

"So this is how Black and Golds rivalry really began?"

"Indeed and it got nasty very quickly. Gold technology, draconium and magical energies are unbeatable and incredible. The power of life it brought and peace to the other energies. Communication technology of which you can communicate with someone who lives at a far distance. They perfected the art of teleportation gates of which you can in one temple and can just walk into another with little effort. Gold draconuim armour that is known to be invincible with magical powers imbedded into it. There is even a rumour that the gold energy is a living being itself… Inclementia, however, was the opposite. They were once gold draconium however something happened and their energy changed drastically. It became black. Gold is pure and beautiful that bought life. Black is toxic and is addictive like a drug… It kills life in price for its power. They quickly became just as powerful technology wise… And with their arrogance decided to go full war against the Gold Empire. Inclementia's Emperor Drakkus and his ruling dragon partner Abandonn have become a weapon of mass destruction to destroy Dragon City. It is never clear how they did it. But I bet they left that information out to prevent anything like that to happen again. But with quick thinking by the Empress Ethelene, her family and her dragon Empress partner Tarsha with her family. Joined together with their ancient powers they sealed both Drakkus and Abandonn into the moons. Which is why they are both called Drakkus and Abandonn… The white moon is Drakkus and the one that is purple is Abandonn. The war quickly ended and Dragon City gave Inclementia their own state… Even though they banished the leaders their armies are still powerful and are in full force. It was the best result of both parties and life got back to normal."

"I really know nothing of this world…" How does my master know all of this stuff? I can have a large bet that Iolene knew all of this since she loves to read so much.

"Master Mali?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Kazaar never told me to ask. But what do you do? Where did you come from?"

"Well boy… I will tell you one day. But today is not the day. I don't want to ruin the mood and I want to drink when I do tell you… I am exhausted so I am going to turn in for the night." My master then gets into his sheets and falls asleep.

Everyone else has turned in for the night. But I could not sleep as the haunting dreams have come back to haunt me.

I looked around this place all of a sudden a dragon screams in fear! I quickly ran over and realised it was Farlig! She is caught in a quicksand pit. She tries to crawl out in a complete panic. But as she tries to crawl out she sinks in deeper. This is a cruel way to die… I ran over to see the edge of the pit. I had to make sure that I would not sink in. I ran back to the camp trying to wake everyone up. Some were slowly waking up… I had no idea what time it is. But I did not care a dragon needed saving. I saw one of the slaves who are under mind control and since they were under mind control. They cannot understand fully what is happening around them… They only do what their master tells them to do. I stole his whip and ran back to her. I may hate dragons… But I cannot condemn every single dragon I meet. I ran back to Farlig and she has sunk even more into the pit. I got the whip and threw the end at her.

"Grab it Farlig!"

She grabbed the whip with her teeth and with all my strength I started to pull her out. She helped me by trying to jump out of the pit. "We can do it Farlig!" As I screamed encouragement at her I notice everyone at the camp waking and running to my aid. But by the time they could help Farlig managed to jump out. She is exhausted she collapses next to me as I tried to make sure she is okay. Master Odessa shows up in her nightgown and demanded what is going on. I go into my hands and knees bowing position. Farlig gently roars at her and it looks like Farlig is explaining to her what is going on. Even though Farlig is speaking dragon to her it looks like she is perfectly understanding what she is saying.

"Well, now slave… You have done very well. You have my gratitude! You and you master shall join me and Lord Asrilis in the carriage. Follow me…"

My master has finally woken and is wondering what is happening around him. He was asleep throughout the entire ordeal.

"What has my boy done now?" As he slowly realizes he is in the carriage and Master Odessa is smiling at us.

"Your slave saved my dragons life Mister Mali. He has done more than what any of my servants and slaves have done. I wish to buy him off you. I failed at bartering last time. That was my mistake but this time I want him and I want him for good." She brings out an ownership slave contract. "He is most definitely worthy of the five thousand gold and I will pay it". She smiles and my master. I saved her dragons life… I am grateful with just a thank you. But to buy me… I feel like I will never escape this slave fate. I am out of the city but I am still treated as a possession. Master Mali looks at me. Is he really going to sell me off already? I know I have only known him for a few days. But they were one of the better days that I have had in years. Can I just be free to make my own choices of how my life goes for once?

"He is not for sale my lady… He is mine now. No amount of money can buy him". Master Mali then tears up the new contract. I looked at him and smiled. Master Odessa then lies back in frustration. "Well, that is unfortunate… He could have lived a great slave life in Ozul. He could be made a guard for me and my husband."

"I am sure he will be honoured. But I admit I like the boy. He is a slave but I believe he belongs with me."

I wanted to say something so bad… I wish I can say it for myself. But they are masters who are talking. You must never interrupt them in conversation. Even if it is a good deed since our place in the world as a slave never changes… As this example of her gratefulness, she tries to buy me. To live a life as a slave somewhere else and to live in a mansion with new owners that I barely know… But I am grateful for my master not selling me to her… I did not want to go to Inclementia. If I was sold to her. I know for a fact that I will never go to Aquarius City. My chances to meet Iolene again will completely diminish. At least with Master Mali, I still have that chance!

Master Odessa sighs again in a disappointment. "Oh well… But as a thank you anyway. Mister Mali you and your servant are welcome to be in this carriage for the rest of the trip. So enjoy it while it lasts…"


End file.
